<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Flower by wootxpia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653057">Winter Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootxpia/pseuds/wootxpia'>wootxpia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Kingdom For A Kiss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Based on Midsummer's Night Dream, BastardSon!Seonghwa, Bickering, Blood, Blushing, Choking, Elemental Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fae &amp; Fairies, FireFae!Mingi, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Nymph!Yunho, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prejudice, Puck!Hongjoong, Rivalry, Royal Fantasy AU, Royalty, Seelie Court, Shapeshifter!Jongho, Slow Burn, Summer Court, SummerPrince!San, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unrequited Crush, Winter Court, WinterFae!Yeosang, WinterPrince!Wooyoung, use of magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:23:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootxpia/pseuds/wootxpia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer and Winter Courts have always been enemies despite their agreed non-aggression pact. However, when the heir of the Summer Court, San, meets a Winter fae for the first time, he starts to question everything his people have taught him since he was born. Even though he knows it is dangerous and it could cost him his life and his kingdom, he decides to trust him and get rid of all his prejudices. Soon, what starts as an innocent friendship turns into something more. But fate is cruel and San will have to face the truth: the fae he has fallen in love with is Wooyoung, the Crown Prince of the Winter Court and his eternal rival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Kingdom For A Kiss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm finally back with my new wip! I've been having this idea for quite a long time and I could not wait to publish it. I know I have taken my time, but I am really happy to be sharing this story with you. This long journey will start with this work, Winter Flower, but there will be two more! Each part of the story will be focused on one pairing (this one will be mainly focused on Wooyoung and San), but in all works you will see how every ship develops. </p><p>Also this work will be updated every two weeks, so if you like it stay tuned!</p><p>As always, I would like to apologize for any mistake I might have made writing this, as English is not my first language.</p><p>This series' concept is based on Shakespeare's Midsummer's Night Dream and Julie Kagawa's The Iron Fei Series. I hope you all like the story as much as I do and enjoy your reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sannie, where are you going?” Yeojin asks. San freezes on the spot. This is exactly what San has been trying to avoid: running into his little sister. He was hoping (praying, actually) not to see her while he was sneaking outside the Summer Court. Or, at least, attempting to.</p><p>San loves his sister, but there is one thing about her that extremely bothers him: she cannot keep a secret. She <em>needs</em> to tell someone. And being this a secret trip with his friends, it was better for Yeojin not to know. Because if she knows, their Royal Mother will know and, therefore, San would be in big trouble.</p><p>He recalls one time when he and Joong were children and went to the nymphs’ pond that was near the borders. Of course, Queen Solar had previously banned any children from approaching that place, and hers were not an exception. Yeojin found out because Joong slipped his tongue, and after that, she told their mother. Solar punished San by not leaving his room for a year. A whole year! At that moment, he was only 100 years old, and for him one year felt like ages. That is what they say; time runs slower when you are a kid.</p><p>Now, he was not a child, but he was not a rightful adult, either. This year. This year would be it. San would turn 200 years old, and he could be able to go wherever he pleased. His Royal Mother could not punish him anymore, unless he broke the laws of the Summer Court or the Winter Court, obviously. But San is not stupid, he knows better than that. Breaking the Courts’ laws means banishing from your kingdom and, for nobles like him, the loss of their title. No. He would never break them. One thing was a night trip with your friends to a neutral zone, which is not exactly legal, and other thing was befriending a rival fae, which is, by all means, <em>very</em> illegal. Anyways, he does not have to worry about that. The thing he has to worry about now is what he is going to tell Jinnie.</p><p>As if she could hear his thoughts, Yeojin coughs.</p><p>“Well?” she urges. What could he possibly tell her? It is not as he could lie. Seelies cannot lie, but they are good avoiding the truth. Most of them. San knows it is not his forte. And the fact that he has been caught in the middle of the night wearing clothes that do not look like his pajamas and carrying a bag is not really helpful.</p><p>“I’m going out with Joong, Mingi and Yunho,” he manages to reply. Vague answer. Good enough. San mentally pats himself.</p><p>“Where to?” Jinnie insists. For Oberon’s sake. Now what? He is squeezing his brain trying to find a very good excuse without lying to her sister when he sees a glow under Yeojin’s nightgown. She tries to hide it crossing her arms in front of her chest, but San has already seen it. And he knows what it is.</p><p>“Oh my Dear Oberon, is that a pixie?!” San cannot believe his eyes. Pixies are considered pets since they are not mindful beings, they cannot distinguish right from wrong, and cannot speak. People started petting them because they are cute and playful. It is more or less like having a hamster, but tinier. And shinier. And human-like.</p><p>The aforementioned pixie leaves Yeojin’s gown and flies to sit on her head. It irradiates a greenish glow and carries a grape that seems too heavy for it. Probably, Yeojin went to the kitchen to give it some food and, while getting back to her chamber, she found San. If their mother finds out Jinnie has a pixie, she will freak out. She has never allowed any of the two siblings to adopt one. She thinks they are pretty much a bother, as they are always flying around uncontrollably. It is true that pixies can be troublesome, just like a dog or a cat would be, but the true reason is that Queen Solar has never been fond of pets. Of course, as a fae, she likes pet creatures, but she does not want to have one in her Court.</p><p>San looks at Yeojin. She looks ashamed, because she knows she has been caught. If San tells their mother, she will not be able to see the pixie again. San knows how much her sister loves these creatures. If he tells her, it will break her heart. However, he has found his way out. He is not proud to use the pixie against her sister (in normal conditions he would not have told their mother anyways), but this is an emergency.</p><p>“Please, don’t tell Royal Mother.” Yeojin looks like she is about to cry. San’s heart wrenches a little. He tries not to show the impact that Jinnie’s teary eyes have on him. San smiles and approaches her sister to pet the pixie with a finger. Thankfully, the pixie does not move. It even seems to be enjoying the pats. That is a good signal.</p><p>“Is it a he or a she?” San asks. Yeojin stares hopeful at his brother.</p><p>“It’s a she,” Jinnie replies.</p><p>“Does it have a name?”</p><p>“I named her Tinkerbell,” Yeojin says and lowers her head to fight the tears. “She reminds me of that human fairytale”, she adds bashfully.</p><p>“Well, Tinkerbell, welcome to the Summer Court”, San says while still petting her. Yeojin stares up and smiles at his brother. He knows it is her way to say ‘thank you’ without crying. She is touched.</p><p>“I’ll get going,” he announces. “I presume we will keep our mouths shut about each other”.</p><p>Yeojin nods. She is unable to open her mouth. The fear of being caught the moment her brother spotted the pixie and the relief after knowing San would not tell have left a knot in her throat, so the only thing she could do was nod.</p><p>San gives the pixie one last pat and walks away, leaving them behind. He sneaks through the corridors as silently as he can. It is so dark that he can barely distinguish where his own limbs are, but he cannot risk using his light ability right now. He can feel it buzzing inside him as he has been accumulating it all day. Sometimes it happens, sunlight overcharge. He takes a mental note to release some of it later when he reaches a safe place in the woods. San is so immersed in his own thoughts that he does not notice he has almost reached the back gate of the Court. The corridors are long and he supposed that at night without being able to see anything they would feel even longer, but he proved himself wrong.</p><p>The gate leads to one of the four gardens that surround the palace: one for each gate, which represent the four seasons and the cardinal directions. The main entrance is the South gate. As it is the Summer Court, the main entrance had to display a summer garden: plenty of fruit trees and flowers with vibrant colors. There are also flower arches to decorate the way to the entrance, on which sometimes the Summer seelies would hang colorful ribbons. Everyone likes this garden the most. East and West gates represent spring and autumn, respectively. The spring garden is San’s favorite: there are pink and white flowers almost everywhere and tons of cherry trees in blossom all year round. It is quite romantic, and San cannot help but being a hopeless romantic himself. The autumn garden was not bad either. Most of the trees are molting their leaves and there is a small orchard for pumpkins. San finds it quite melancholic, but cozy at the same time. Finally, there is the North gate where the winter garden lies. It is not a secret that Summer seelies hate winter, so it is not surprising that this garden was the only one not taken care of. Weeds and wild vegetation spread everywhere, and the tall trees provide a dark aura to it. It is the perfect place to hide, San thinks, or to sneak out of the palace with your friend.</p><p>San ventures in the vegetation to find the spot where he and Joong, the jester of the Summer Court and his childhood friend, had agreed to meet. Soon, he sees an old marble fountain with no water and a familiar read head sitting on a bench in front of it. Hongjoong grins at him the moment the prince comes out of the bushes.</p><p>“Ready for a night out, Your Majesty?” he says while doing an overly exaggerated bow and extending his hand.</p><p>San chuckles at the title, “I’m not king, yet. It’s Royal Highness to you”.</p><p>Hongjoong laughs, “I am deeply sorry, Your Royal Highness. I hope your merciful soul can forgive this pitiful jester”.</p><p>San cannot help but laugh as well. There is a reason why he is the Court’s jester and Puck’s titleholder. He is funny. And a troublemaker. It was his idea to go to the woods after all.</p><p>“Drop the act, you fool,” the prince says after catching his breath.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Joong raises his hands as if he has been defeated. “Are you ready or not?” he inquires extending his hand as he had done previously.</p><p>“I’m readier than I’ve ever been,” San smiles and takes it. It is time to go.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Yunho and Mingi were already waiting for them near the border. San spots Mingi’s red hair from meters apart. It is not a very discreet color for someone who does not want to draw too much attention, but neither Mingi nor Joong were able to change his natural hair color. San’s color was not suited for this kind of shenanigans, either. In theory, he is blonde, but it is such a light tone that it seems almost white. Disadvantages of being a light fae. Luckily, they would be off danger soon. When he and Joong arrive where his friends are, San greets them by waving his hand.</p><p>“Joong, San, you are late,” Yunho says a bit pissed. San guesses he is because of something Mingi said before they came. He does not want to ask.</p><p>“I am deeply sorry, my beautiful nymph. I was deciding what could be appropriate to wear in front of such an eminence. Your majestic eyes do not deserve to witness a pauper like me, so I better look decent,” Joong replied with his usual flirty tone. Mingi stares at him, probably thinking about setting him on fire.</p><p>He is so obvious, San thinks. The fire fae knows Joong very well, and yet he always looks like he is about to kill him whenever he is flirtatious with Yunho. Everyone in this kingdom knows that Joong flirts with every single creature that crosses his path, and the nymph is not an exception. San supposes that the jester usually flirts with Yunho just to see Mingi fuming (almost literally). Out of his three friends, he does that with Yunho the most, and it not like he is unaware of Mingi’s feelings. On the contrary, Joong once told San that he did it because he wants him to confess to Yunho. San does not believe it is the best way to encourage someone to confess, but he is not the one who will question the other’s methods. Besides, it was actually funny to see Mingi’s face.</p><p>Yunho, however, is not in the mood for that kind of conversation. “Cut that off. Did you bring the harp?”</p><p>San opens his bag to draw the instrument. “It’s actually a lira” San explains.</p><p>“Isn’t it the same thing?” asks Mingi.</p><p>“Well, the lira is an ancient…” San starts.</p><p>“Please, don’t,” Hongjoong cuts him. “Last time somebody asked that question he spent two hours talking about the differences”.</p><p>San pouts and Joong feels a little guilty for interrupting his speech. He knows his friend loves music and he has spent a lot of time learning different instruments and how to play them, but this very moment was not the best time to give a music class. They had to cross the border.</p><p>“And… the ashes?” Yunho does not seem to trust his friends’ memory. San rummages in his bag until he finds a very small black jar garnished with gold flowers.</p><p>“You can’t even imagine how difficult it’s been to get them” San says. In the Summer Court, people usually do not start fires unless they are meant for cooking. He had to sneak into the palace’s kitchen that morning to get the ashes from the previous dinner fire before anyone got up. It has been a pretty sneaky day, now that he thinks about it.</p><p>“Well, would you prefer to die frozen? The woods is not the Summer Court. It’s not warm at night” Mingi retorts.</p><p>“I know. I’m not a kid anymore. I know what happens outside” San replies a little bit offended. It is his first time out of the Summer Court, but it does not mean he knew nothing about the surroundings of his kingdom.</p><p>“Aww! Our little Sannie” Yunho coos. “He is going to be a man today!” He pretends to swipe a tear. He seems to be in a better mood now. Maybe he was just pissed because they were late after all.</p><p>Mingi looks at him puzzled. “Does this mean he’s going to lose his virginity?” Yunho sends a killing glance in his direction. There they go.</p><p>“Don’t you ever dare to imply that about my child again!”</p><p>“I’m not a child!” San complains.</p><p>“Someday he will have to do it!” Mingi tries to defend himself.</p><p>“Guys…” Joong starts.</p><p>“Well, I hope that day is far because he is still a pure soul!”</p><p>“I’m not a pure soul!”</p><p>“What do you mean you are not a pure soul what have you done?!” Yunho looks like he is about to faint.</p><p>“Guys!” Joong shouts only to be hushed by Mingi and Yunho.</p><p>“Somebody is going to hear you if you shout, you idiot!” Mingi says.</p><p>“Then why don’t we move?” Joong retorts with a condescending tone. Mingi and Yunho stare at each other in realization. They hate to admit that Joong is right. They all need to go.</p><p>“Shall we go, then?” Mingi asks. San and Yunho nod.</p><p>“That would be very nice” Joong replies.</p><p>Moments later, the group of friends gets going and soon they are into the woods, the Summer Court way far behind them. San feels the cold air in his bones. He does not have much experience with cold, only the few times he has gotten into cold water, which did not happen very often. But this is completely different from cold water. He does not feel it everywhere, and it is definitely not as shocking. It is actually a bit pleasing. Refreshing. He takes a deep breath and fills his lungs with the cold autumn air. He could get used to it. It feels like freedom.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Seonghwa stares at the white moon outside his window, immersed in his own thoughts. He had spent the whole day in the library, reading about customs of the Fae Courts in order to prepare himself for the greatest annual event.</p><p>The day is near. The banquet in honor of the Non-Aggression Pact that both Courts signed after being fighting for centuries is about to come. Confrontation had to be stopped in order to protect seelies’ survival. Without seelies, the world would be inhospitable. There would be no seasons, no nature, no magic. For that reason, Summer King Oberon and Winter Queen Mab decided to end their quests and set borders to their kingdoms. Even so, the rivalry was still present. Both monarchs did it in order to protect their kind, but they still despised one another. It turned into a silent fight instead of a bloody one. Now, every year when the yellow moon (some call it the honey moon) is full and shines the brightest, both Summer and Winter seelies celebrate their ‘peace agreement’.</p><p>Seonghwa knows there is nothing peaceful to it. In the years he has been allowed to attend the banquet, since he turned 200 years old, it seemed to him a non-verbal threat rather than a celebration. Both kinds of fae keep watching each other as if they are expecting to be attacked, and the nobles send glances with a very clear message: ‘we are still here, do not dare to cross your limits’. The sole thought of it sends shivers down Seonghwa’s spine. He is used to the cold, as he is a snow fae, but he can say the banquet always leaves him frozen.</p><p>This year, Wooyoung is turning 200, so it will be his first appearance at this celebration. It is about time that the Crown Prince starts to be invested in political issues, and the most important one right now is the fragile peace among the kingdoms. It will be the perfect political debut. Thankfully, this honey moon banquet will be hold in the Winter Court, so at least, Woo won’t feel too uncomfortable. Poor Summer Heir, Seonghwa thinks, he is said to be same age as his brother, so it means his first political appearance will also be at the banquet, for which he will have to travel to the enemy Court. Not that Seonghwa cares about a Summer fae, but he pities the other. Must be difficult to start with political duties in a place you are not familiar with. Seonghwa had been through a similar situation himself, though with not such pressure, but he can guess how the other may feel.</p><p>The first time he went to the banquet it was held in the Summer Court. As a bastard son, he did not have any important task, so he just attended by simply standing there, greeting some important nobles and feeling extremely awkward. He recalls looking around trying to process how different everything was. And how hot. It was unbearable. Not only because of the heat, but because of that annoying little… Seonghwa gets goosebumps at the memory. That brat. That stupid jester. How was it? ‘Puck’? Seriously, he got him on his nerves. He still does. Unfortunately for Seonghwa, he has to see the prick every single year for the banquet, not to mention some times when he goes out to the woods for hunting and encounters the jester.  Which, by the way, seems to happen too often to his liking. That is the reason why he tries to go to the woods at night; there are less probabilities of running into him. Seonghwa does not know why he is so insistent with him. Is it funny to mess with someone as serious as he is? That must be the reason why. Holy Mab, he does not even remember the fucker’s nickname, he just knows that he has been running away from him every single time he sees the puck. Too annoying, too happy, too close. Ugh. Another shiver down his spine.</p><p>Seonghwa recalls their last encounter once he went to the woods to collect mushrooms (that is the only secret hobby of his that Wooyoung approves, whenever he finds out Hwa has been out for hunting, he does not talk to him in weeks). He was just there, happily collecting a rare blue mushroom with white spots when he saw the puck, sitting on a tree branch, bare feet hanging.</p><p>“Hey there, princess”, he said swaying his feet. His favorite pet name for Seonghwa, ‘princess’, because it seems to be the one that annoys him the most.</p><p>“I’m not talking to you, leave me alone”, he answered that time. His words did not stop him, though. He continued trying to talk with him.</p><p>“You know that fairytale, Red Riding Hood?” he said while jumping off the branch and approaching him.</p><p>“Of course I know, I’m not stupid”, Seonghwa regretted speaking to him the moment he opened his mouth. As always, he made the mistake of falling into his conversation trap.</p><p>“Well, then you should know that is dangerous to go to the woods alone… There could be wolves”. At this point, he was standing right next to Seonghwa. Too close. Too fucking close.</p><p>Seonghwa put the mushroom in his bag and turned to face the jester. “I’m not a little girl. And the only wolf I see here is you”.</p><p>For some reason, he found that hilarious and started laughing. Seonghwa had to admit that the puck did have a pretty smile. The fucker himself was pretty. Maybe if he were not such an annoying jerk, he would have considered laying his eyes on him. Too bad he lost the chance of keeping his mouth shut in the first banquet they met.</p><p>At some point, he stopped laughing.</p><p>“Lucky you I don’t want to eat you up, princess” he said. “At some point I may, but we are not there yet, are we?” he winked an eye. Seonghwa almost threw up. How he hated the guy’s guts. How he loathed that this only person made him lose his temper. At that moment, he could feel his face heating up, but before the other one could notice, he turned around to go back to his Court.</p><p>“I’m done talking with you. Congratulations, you ruined my day off”, he said walking away.</p><p>“Not that you have any royal duties on a normal day, though”. This bitch, he thought, this bitch knows how to provoke. “I guess I’ll see you next honey moon, princess”.</p><p>Princess. Again. Seonghwa lost it and sent a blizzard directly to the jester. The wind was so strong that he flew a few meters away from him. Thankfully, he did not say anything else and Seonghwa continued his path. Their conversations always consisted in just a few words, but Mab did those words bother Seonghwa. That is why he always tries to cut him off. That is why he has never learnt the jester’s name. Not that he wants to know. Well, maybe he does. Just out of curiosity. Maybe he could learn his full name and cast a spell on him. That would be wonderful.</p><p>Now, the honey moon is near, and Seonghwa will have to face him again. Because he knows the jester is going to approach him. He is certain. He just hopes that, with the appearance of his little brother, he would stop bothering him so much. Maybe he finds a new toy on him. He feels bad for wishing this. He adores Wooyoung, but he is desperate to get rid of the puck. Especially during banquets, where he seems to be way more talkative and three times more annoying. Hopefully, he won’t have to bear with him this time.</p><p>Someone knocking on his door interrupts his train of thought. Who could it be this late at night?</p><p>“It’s open,” he announces.</p><p>The door opens carefully and seconds later, his brother is inside his room fully dressed with his ‘civilian’ garments: a black sweater, black pants and black leather boots.</p><p>Seonghwa raises an inquisitive eyebrow at a doubtful Wooyoung. The younger stares at the floor, as if he is afraid to speak.</p><p>“What do I always tell you? Don’t look down or people will think you are a weak target”, he reprimands his brother. As if his words were a magic flute, Wooyoung straightens up and looks at him in the eye.</p><p>“That’s way better,” Seonghwa says smiling. “What brings you to my chambers, my dear brother?”</p><p>Wooyoung slightly smirks. “You know…” the boy starts, contemplating whether it is a good idea to say what is on his mind. “I was planning to go to the woods tonight with Yeosang and Jongho…” He avoids Seonghwa’s eyes and scratches the back of his head.  “Wine, a bonfire, flute music…” He shrugs. “And who knows, maybe we find some interesting neutral seelies to talk with”. Now Wooyoung stares at him in the eyes waiting for an answer, almost pleading even if he has not asked for anything specifically.</p><p>“So you’re telling me you want to cross the borders to have a party?” Wooyoung meditates the question for a second and then nods. “Yeah, pretty much. That’s the idea”.</p><p>“And why would I join your little group in its outing?” Seonghwa asks unenthusiastically.</p><p>Woo approaches him and wraps his arm around his shoulder. He always does it whenever he wants to convince him to do something. His cute and shy façade decays a little. “Because no one knows the woods better than you do,” he pouts a little. “And it could be quite dangerous. What kind of responsible brother would lose the opportunity to take care of his younger sibling?”</p><p>“You make it sound like it was a once in a lifetime chance” Seonghwa replies unconvinced. “And I always take care of you, so don’t come up with that”.</p><p>“C’mon. Just have a little fun with me!” There it is. The façade is completely gone. At this point, Wooyoung looks like he is in the verge of tears. Fake tears Seonghwa knows very well. “How can you say no to your favorite brother?”</p><p>“You’re my only brother” Seonghwa snorts.</p><p>“Exactly! That’s why you should come” Wooyoung tugs his sleeve. ‘He is so childish’ Seonghwa thinks.</p><p>He sighs. Seonghwa has a weak spot for the younger, and it never takes him long to surrender to the other. It is not as if he is convincing, but he cannot just say no to him. His Royal Mother always says he is the one who spoils Wooyoung the most. And she is right.  Besides, he thinks, it has been a while since he last went to a party that he actually wanted to.</p><p>“Alright. Let me change first” he concedes.</p><p>Wooyoung jumps happily all over the room. ‘He’s like a child on Winter Solstice,” Seonghwa thinks.</p><p>“I’m going to get Puchi, I’ll see you at the East gate!” Woo says while walking away.</p><p>“Why are you bringing your deer?”</p><p>Wooyoung looks at him as it was the stupidest question he could ask. “He needs to go out for a walk!” He seems offended, even.</p><p>Seonghwa rolls his eyes and decides not to question his brother’s logic since it would only lead to a fight over something stupid.</p><p>“I’ll see you at the East gate,” he finally announces.</p><p>“Nice!” Wooyoung bounces to the door and exits the room slamming it. Seonghwa sighs again. With his overexcitement, it will not be easy to leave the Court.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wooyoung tries to sneak into the stable as silently as he can, but the door creaks the moment he attempts to open it. Damn it. He hopes nobody heard it. He waits hidden in the bushes for a few minutes just in case somebody did and came to see what was happening, but as nobody shows up, he gets in and goes directly to his deer’s cubicle. Stables are usually meant for horses, but Wooyoung managed to convince Queen Wheein to make place for his beloved pet.</p><p>He found Puchi last year when he was practicing fencing with Seonghwa near the Frozen Lake, the kingdom’s biggest water body. It was a nice place to have a date, since the views are absolutely stunning, and lots of couples used to go there to watch the aurora at night. But the reason Wooyoung and Seonghwa like it has to do with the lake itself. As its name suggests, the water is frozen and one could walk on it. It was perfect for practicing balance, as the thin ice surface breaks easily if weight is not well distributed.</p><p>He and Seonghwa were taking a break on the shore to have lunch (which Wooyoung prepared himself and was really proud about it) when a little fawn approached them and started biting Seonghwa’s pants. Wooyoung could not help but laugh at that moment. Seonghwa was panicking because he did not want his leather pants to be ruined, but he did not know how to pull the deer away without hurting him. He was so small and looked so fragile. Woo managed to deviate his attention from his brother’s pants and played a little bit with the deer. He was so cute. He behaved more like a dog than a deer: Wooyoung threw a stick and he would bring it back happily. Then, he waited until the fae threw it again. When it was time to go, Wooyoung threw the stick one last time and petted the little fawn to say goodbye. His heart wrenched when he and Seonghwa saw that the deer was following them. Wooyoung then looked around: there was no other deer in sight, and the fawn did not look like he was searching for his parents. Maybe he went astray and had been wandering alone for a few days, Wooyoung thought. So maybe… He could keep him.</p><p>As if he could hear what he was thinking, Seonghwa said “No way”.</p><p>“But he has no parents, Hwa!” he complained.</p><p>“You don’t know that.”</p><p>“What about this: if the deer follows us all the way to the palace we keep him.” Woo tried to negotiate.</p><p>“It seems pretty fond of you; of course it would follow us.”</p><p>“It’s a he,” Wooyoung replied.</p><p>Seonghwa sighed defeated already. “Do whatever you want. I won’t take any responsibility.” Wooyoung smiled widely.</p><p>“I’ll call you…” he stopped to meditate about it for a second. “Puchi!”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s an appropriate name for a deer,” Seonghwa commented.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t want to have anything to do with him,” Wooyoung remarked. Seonghwa coughed to hide his embarrassment. “And I don’t,” he said. But Wooyoung could see his brother smiling at the fawn that was merrily following them until they reached the palace.</p><p>Wooyoung was not sure, but he suspected Seonghwa also had something to do with the fact that Queen Wheein let the deer stay at the stables. Although he will never admit it.</p><p>Puchi jumps happily the moment he sees his owner. Looks like he has been waiting for him.</p><p>“Puchi, you shouldn’t be awake!” Wooyoung scolds him, but the deer does not seem to care.</p><p>“Okay, I’m not the one to say this, anyway,” he says opening the cubicle’s door. “Wanna go for a walk, buddy?” As if the fawn could understand him, he walks out of the cubicle bouncing of joy. He definitely acts like a dog, Wooyoung thinks.</p><p>They successfully exit the stables without making a sound and meet Seonghwa who is already waiting for them at the East door of the palace. Seonghwa pets the fawn’s head as a way to say hello and Puchi gladly accepts them.</p><p>“Where are we meeting Yeosang and Jongho?” Seonghwa asks whispering. He does not want to take any risk.</p><p>“Jongho is joining us in the woods, since he will be coming from the human world,” Wooyoung explains. “Yeosang is already waiting for us on the Watcher’s Hill.” Seonghwa nods.</p><p>The Watcher’s Hill is the place where nobles like Yeosang live. Its name pretty much outlines everything about the place: it is located at a high point so nobles can watch over the territory of The Valley for security reasons, since they are mostly families of ancient warriors from Mab’s Era two millennia ago. The Watcher’s Hill is not as high as the Winter Palace itself, but it is high enough to be able to see beyond the border where the woods lies. The place is half way to the woods from where Wooyoung and Seonghwa are, so it is very convenient to meet him there.</p><p>It takes them no longer than 30 minutes by foot to reach the Watcher’s Hill. They see Yeosang standing under a weeping willow tree playing with a couple of snowflakes making them twirl on his hand. The moment he notices his friends’ presence, the snowflakes disappear.</p><p>“You startled me,” he says.</p><p>“But you already expected us,” Wooyoung laughs with that high-pitched tone of his, which gains him a prod from Seonghwa. “Ouch!”</p><p>“If you keep being this loud somebody is going to hear you. And I bet you don’t want Royal Mother to find out where we’re going, do you?” Seonghwa says.</p><p>“I…” Yeosang starts. “I didn’t know you were joining us, Your Grace.” He says looking at Seonghwa as if he was a ghost.</p><p>“Well, my dear brother asked me to join a few moments before leaving, so I guess he didn’t have time to update you.” Seonghwa draws a polite smile. “I hope my presence is not an inconvenience for you, Right Honorable.”</p><p>Wooyoung could swear he sees Yeosang blushing a little while he shakes his head denying what his brother said, but as it is dark, he cannot tell for sure.</p><p>“Not at all, Your Grace. It is my pleasure to be in such company.” Yeosang assures. Wooyoung knows his friend is not close to Seonghwa and he does not feel comfortable talking with the other, but he does not come to understand why he always seems so nervous in his presence. It is not as if Seonghwa has a much higher status than Yeosang. Maybe is just his brother’s intimidating appearance.</p><p>“There’s no need to use honorifics,” Seonghwa says feeling a bit overwhelmed talking so formally to his brother’s best friend. “If it’s alright for you, you can call me Hwa.”</p><p>Now Wooyoung is certain, Yeosang is blushing.</p><p>“A-Alright… Hwa,” Yeosang swallows. “You can call me Yeo.”</p><p>Wooyoung looks from Yeosang to Seonghwa and back again. It seems the situation is getting a bit uncomfortable for Yeosang.</p><p>“Let’s get going,” Wooyoung announces clapping his hands. “Jongho must be returning soon and he hates waiting”.</p><p>With that said, the now group of three seelies and a pet deer starts walking towards the woods, outside the Winter Court and safe territory for them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Wow, Mingi! You’re amazing!” Yunho exclaims in awe even though he has seen Mingi starting a fire several times. The fire fae pretends to dust off his shoulders.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” he says nonchalant.</p><p>It is quite suprising San thinks, and it is normal that it always amazes the nymph since he is mostly used to water magic. The process is the same every time: Mingi would spread the ashes (or the ambers) on the ground. After taking a deep breath to concentrate, he extends his hand towards the pile of ashes. Then, a fire silhouette of a small phoenix rises from the ashes, setting the fire. Once Mingi considers the flames are high enough, he closes his hand and the fire phoenix disappears.</p><p>Mingi’s power is one of the most dangerous, although it is quite limited as he is far from his source of power, his tribe. Elemental seelies are dangerous in general, since they have been existing longer than any other kind of fae. As the name itself suggests, Elemental seelies use the magic of one out of the four elements: fire, water, air and earth. They are not obliged to choose a side, as they are unrelated to the Courts affairs and they have managed to keep their territory in the neutral zone. However, life in the woods can be quite lonely for Elemental seelies, since they can only relate with the same element seelies and it is not like the communities are very big, either. That is why some of them decide to show their preference for one of the Courts so that they are allowed to live there. San is glad that Yunho and Mingi are some of those seelies. Otherwise, he would not have met them.</p><p>The group is now sitting by the fire forming a circle and welcoming the warmth of the pyre Mingi has just set. The air turns colder as the night progresses and the four seelies drink apple cider.</p><p>“It would be lovely if we had some meat to roast,” Hongjoong says. “Who’s down for hunting?”</p><p>“At night?” Yunho asks. “You won’t be able to see anything”.</p><p>“C’mon we have San, he’s literally a lantern,” Hongjoong replies pointing at the aforementioned.</p><p>“Excuse me?! I’m more than a lantern, you know?” San snorts offended by the comment.</p><p>“Sorry, Your Royal Lantern,” he says bowing his head. San does not even bother to answer. Instead, he flashes a light in front of Hongjoong’s eyes, blinding him for a few seconds. Yunho burst into laughter.</p><p>“Ugh. I hate when you do that!” he complaints rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Well, you deserved it” Mingi says shrugging. “But now that you mention it, I’m craving rabbit meat right now.”</p><p>“I brought some tomatoes and peppers from my garden so we could roast them too,” Hongjoong adds. At this point, Mingi is drooling thinking about it.</p><p>“Oh my Oberon, yes! Let’s go!” the fire fae suddenly stands up, ready to go</p><p>Yunho coughs “Mingi, you didn’t even bring your bow. How the hell are you going to hunt for rabbits without, you know, something for hunting?”</p><p>“I don’t need any weapons when I have…” he pauses and flexes his arms as trying to show off his biceps. “These!”</p><p>“If our dinner depends on that, we will have to go to sleep with an empty stomach,” San jokes. Mingi pretends to be hurt. For as long as he has known San, he has discovered that the light fae has many sides and, of course, he <em>had </em>to have a sassy one.</p><p>“You learn so fast, little grasshopper,” Hongjoong mimics wiping up a tear.</p><p>“Who said he learnt it from you?” Yunho asks while arching his eyebrow.</p><p>“Who else could it be? I’m to all extents except blood his brother,” he pauses, as if he is forgetting something. “And the funniest here.”</p><p>The three other seelies start laughing.</p><p>“You know, being the jester doesn’t mean you’re funny,” Mingi says amidst laughter.</p><p>“Alright. I know what you’re trying, but it’s not going to work,” Hongjoong stays unbothered, although the others can tell he is trying to hide the fact that he is pissed. That seems to make them laugh even more.</p><p>“Fine!” he finally loses his patience. “I’ll be hunting if you need me. Hopefully, when I come back with your dinner you will have stopped laughing.”</p><p>“Wait, I’m coming with you!” Mingi follows him.</p><p>“Me too!” San jumps on his feet.</p><p>Yunho sighs. “Then I guess I’ll stay here to keep an eye on the fire.”</p><p>Mingi’s face turns white. “No way! You’re a water fae!”</p><p>“So? That doesn’t mean I can’t stoke a fire.”</p><p>“Nevermind” he says looking at Hongjoong and San. “I’ll stay here for the sake of our pyre.”</p><p>San’s gaze travels from Mingi to Yunho. “Sure…” he grins.</p><p>“We’ll be back soon,” Hongjoong announces.</p><p>“Please be careful,” Yunho waves them bye. San waves back.</p><p>“Don’t worry” Hongjoongs says. “The woods are safe as long as we don’t run into any Winter fae.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“It’s too hot!” Jongho complains. He has joined them when they have passed near the path that guides to the human world portal. Only shapeshifters like Jongho are allowed to travel there freely, although it does not mean other seelies and creatures do not go through the portal. It is just… Not very legal. Wooyoung learnt it had to do something with King Oberon, Queen Titania and a jester called Puck, but he cannot recall the details. He will have to check his history books again.</p><p>“Maybe it has to do with the fact that you just came from the Artic,” Wooyoung says.</p><p>“And you just came from the Winter Court. There’s no difference.”</p><p>“I don’t find the autumn weather that hot. Plus it’s nighttime, so the temperature has dropped,” Yeosang intervenes in the conversation.</p><p>Seonghwa, who is walking ahead of the group chatting about the weather with an excited deer by his side, turns around “Shouldn’t we look for a place to settle?”</p><p>Wooyoungs’ eyes widen. “You’re right. I forgot about it.”</p><p>“How can you forget about that when you were the one who had the idea?” Yeosang asks. Wooyoung simply shrugs.</p><p>“Alright,” Seonghwa starts. “I think we have been walking for almost an hour, so I guess we might be approaching the Summer Court territory,” he pauses for a second. “I suggest we don’t go further and settle around here.”</p><p>Everyone nods. It is not convenient for them to approach the Summer Court territories for obvious reasons. Even though the woods is considered a neutral zone, it does not mean it is safe for them. When they find a spot they deem appropriate, the group gathers forming a circle and sit on the ground. Since they are Winter seelies, they are not very fond of fire and Yeosang, being the forward-thinking fae he was, has brought an oil lamp, so that they can have some light. This is their bonfire. As soon as he places it in the center of the circle, the others start to take the food and the wine out of their bags.</p><p>“Ugh. The ground it’s wet. I hate it when it’s wet,” Wooyoung moans.</p><p> His older brother looks at him in disbelief. “It’s night, of course it’s wet.”</p><p>“Besides, it was your idea to come here. You should’ve known,” Yeosang says.</p><p>The heir sighs. “Alright. Next time I’ll bring an extra cloak, so I can sit on it.”</p><p>“I’m opening the wine!” Jongho announces.</p><p>A few moments later, the seelies are enjoying a nice red wine and singing along to the music Jongho is playing on his silver flute. He brought it from one of his expeditions to the human world and did not know how it worked, but somehow he figured out during the years.</p><p>Even though Yeosang has been acting shy because of Seonghwa’s presence, after a few glasses of wine he has loosen up. Wooyoung can notice he is starting to act more like his usual self, and he is glad for it. There is only one thing that bothers the prince now: Seonghwa. He seems tense, as he is normally when there is a ball and somebody invites him to dance. Maybe he is not having fun, he thinks. Or maybe he is just alert, as the oldest has a great sense of responsibility. Wooyoung wishes he could also loosen up a bit and have fun. He deserves it.</p><p>The heir looks around, examining his friends with a foolish smile. He is so happy to have them. He feels so lucky to be surrounded by people as amazing as his older brother, as fascinating as Yeosang and as funny as Jongho… And of course his beloved pet…</p><p>He abruptly stands up. The flute music stops.</p><p>“Where’s Puchi?” Wooyoung asks.</p><p>Seonghwa’s eyes widen in realization. “Oh no.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Have you seen any rabbit?” Hongjoong asks.</p><p>“No. You?” San shakes his head.</p><p>They have been wandering for a long time and San guesses Yunho and Mingi must be worried already. However, Hongjoong refuses to return without dinner, even after San telling him it was fine if they did not.</p><p>San looks at the light sphere floating on his hand. He would make it brighter in order to see better, but it could be dangerous for both of them. He sighs. At this rate, they will not return before sunrise.</p><p>Suddenly, Hongjoong stops walking and San bumps into him.</p><p>“Why did you…?” San looks at Hongjoong. His face has lighten up as the sky during Summer Solstice. He follows his gaze and then he understands the reason.</p><p>A deer. Well, a fawn. And he seems lost. A perfect prey.</p><p>Hongjoong aims at the animal with his bow. San looks at it. It is staring at them and does not move. He does not know what drives him, but he raises his hand to lower his friend’s bow. Hongjoong looks at him, confusion written on his face. San seems enchanted by the ebony eyes of the deer.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” the jester asks. San does not reply. “You don’t want to kill it because it’s a baby?”</p><p>Still, no answer. San and the fawn stare at each other for a few seconds, although it feels longer for Hongjoong, who does not understand what has gotten into his friend. Eventually, San manages to articulate some words.</p><p>“I just have a feeling we should not kill it,” he says with a serious tone.</p><p>“You… You think it might be a shapeshifter?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, but I just… Feel it.”</p><p>The deer approaches them carefully, as if testing whether it is safe or not. The two seelies do not move and the animal interprets it as a signal to continue. It gets to San and smells him. The light fae slowly extends his hand, trying not to scare the deer. Thankfully, it does not retreat. It licks his hand and rubs his head against the fae’s palm, acknowledging him as inoffensive.</p><p>San smiles. The deer is so cute. He cannot believe they were about to kill him a moment ago. Besides, it is still a baby.</p><p>San notices Hongjoong tensing up again and raising his bow all of a sudden. He now focuses on paying attention to their surroundings. Footsteps. He can hear footsteps approaching. He tenses up as well. Before they can decide whether to run or hide, four people wearing black cloaks are standing in front of them. The tallest is baring a bow, as well. And he is aiming at Hongjoong.</p><p>Apparently, seeing the other pointing an arrow at him does not disturb his friend. Instead, he seems pretty calm, as if he is sure they are not going to hurt them. He even dares to grin.</p><p>San, on the other hand, is not so confident. His face turns white as he finally recalls what the black clothes mean. And he does not like it one bit. He has never encountered them, but he had heard stories. Finally, he faces their enemies.</p><p><em>Winter seelies</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with another chapter as I promised! I will try to keep updating every two weeks, but I cannot promise anything. So, if you see I have not updated in that time, do not worry, I will do it eventually. </p><p>This chapter turned out to be way longer than I expected, but I hope you enjoy it even so.</p><p>As usual, I apologize in advance for any mistake I may have made writing this. Writing in English is already hard for non-native speakers, but writing fantasy in English? This is a whole new level.</p><p>Thank you for giving this work an opportunity and enjoy your reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung cannot believe his eyes when he sees his precious deer calmly standing by a Summer fae. He knows the two seelies in front of him are from the Summer Court because of their earth-colored clothing. No elemental fae wears those garments. And because, by his side, Hwa is holding his bow with an outraged expression. Wooyoung knows he has been to the enemy Court several times, so he recognizes them better than he does. Hwa seems particularly tense by the presence of the fae holding the bow. Never in his life has Wooyoung seen his brother looking but unbothered when confronting someone. He must be really pissed by their presence.</p><p>“You, jester, let the fawn go,” Seonghwa says menacingly aiming at the red-haired fae with the bow. “I don’t want to make this longer than necessary.”</p><p>Wooyoung looks from the stranger to his brother. ‘So they know each other,’ he thinks.</p><p>The red-haired fae laughs. “C’mon, princess. Aren’t you happy to see me again?” he says lowering his weapon as if he was sure Seonghwa will not shoot him.</p><p>“Joong, what are you doing?!” the blonde-haired one by his side exclaims, worry written all over his face. “Are you nuts?!”</p><p>“They’re not going to kill us,” the fae named Joong replies nonchalant. “That would mean problems for them.” He looks directly at Seonghwa, inquiring him. “Am I wrong, princess?”</p><p>“If you give us the deer unharmed, I won’t have any reason to,” Hwa replies still aiming at him. “Although you’re really testing my patience, so who knows.”</p><p>Joong laughs. “When did you get so fierce? Are you trying to impress someone?” He gives the blonde still-unnamed-for-Wooyoung fae his bow and approaches them with a challenging attitude, his eyes never leaving Seonghwa. He stops right in front of his brother. Wooyoung reckons that even though the fae is short and has to look up to face Hwa, he does not seem small at all.</p><p>“You already impressed me,” he says centimeters apart from Hwa’s face. At some point, his brother must have lowed the bow, otherwise the Summer fae could not be so close to him, but Wooyoung did not notice when since he was paying attention to the red-haired fae.</p><p>Upon hearing Joong’s words, Wooyoung notices Yeosang tensing by his side. If glances could kill, that fae would be dead ten times already by the way his friend was looking at him.</p><p>“Joong, please!” the blonde-haired who has Puchi by his side fae begs. “Why do you have to be like that right now? Just step back and let them be!”</p><p>Wooyoung now focuses on him for the first time since they encountered them. He can see his features thanks to the light sphere he is carrying and that he did not realize it was there until this very moment. Although one cannot tell a fae’s age just by looking at them, he has a feeling that he is young. His hair is a little bit brighter than Woo’s usual color, and his features look sharp and elegant. Wooyoung does not know much about Summer Court nobles, but if he had to describe one, it would match the fae’s appearance. Moreover, nobles are supposed to be beautiful, just like Yeosang and Seonghwa, so he definitely must be one.</p><p>“C’mon, Sannie. We’re just having fun!” Joong replies with his eyes still fixated on Seonghwa.</p><p>“No, we’re not,” Hwa says impatiently. “Tell your friend to give us the deer and we’ll leave.”</p><p>“You’re always so cold, princess. Won’t you introduce me to your friends?” Joong examines each one of them. Wooyoung has a feeling that he takes a little bit longer while looking at him, as if he is trying to figure out something. However, before he can say a word his gaze is back to Seonghwa.</p><p>“Could you please be so kind as to give us the deer and leave us alone?” Seonghwa insists trying to hold his rage in, although it is present in his tone.</p><p>“Mmmm… What if I don’t want to?” the Summer fae responds tilting his head.</p><p>“He said give us the deer and leave him alone, are you deaf?!” Yeosang bursts. Wooyoung stares at him surprised; he has never seen his friend losing his temper before. Yeo usually seems unemotional, but Woo guesses that everyone has his limits and Yeosang has had quite enough in his life to bear with some stubborn asshole.</p><p>“What are you, his boyfriend?” Joong asks now giving his attention to Yeosang, whose face now is burning red. The red-haired fae checks him out from head to toe. “I must say I’m impressed. You’re really pretty. A tough rival.”</p><p>“What do you mean by ri-” Yeosang starts, but he is interrupted by the other Summer fae.</p><p>“Joong, cut that off already!” he says and everyone turns to look at him. Then, guiding Puchi with his hand, he slowly approaches them, as if he were afraid that they would hurt him. Wooyoung cannot understand where his fear comes from. <em>They</em>, the Summer seelies, are supposed to be the enemies. <em>They</em> are the ones who were trying to kidnap his deer. <em>They</em> are the ones teasing them. So why does this fae seem so scared?</p><p>“We are sorry for the problems we’ve caused,” he starts speaking calmly, his hand on the fawn’s head. “We were just hunting and we stepped on this fawn. I stopped my friend from killing it since it is still a baby. We were going to leave him alone and return with our friends when you arrived,” he explains.</p><p>Wooyoung gasps upon hearing about the hunting and the blonde fae (Sunny was it?) gives him a sorry look. ‘Wait… Sorry?’ Wooyoung thinks. It does not make sense for him. ‘He should actually enjoy bothering us… Right?’</p><p>“Are you… Are you his owner?” he asks looking at Wooyoung, although he is trying to avoid his eyes. Maybe he is ashamed of his friend. Or maybe he is just shy. Wooyoung cannot help but feel a little bit sorry for him, too. He does not seem the type to be looking for trouble and here he is, trying to avoid a confrontation.</p><p>“Yeah… One could say so. I’m the one who takes care of him,” Woo replies. The Summer fae nods and approaches him with Puchi alongside.</p><p>Close-up he seems even more pretty, Wooyoung notices. He cannot imagine how the fae must look during the day, with proper lightning.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he repeats interrupting his thoughts and handing him his pet deer. He seems sorry, indeed. Not as if he could lie, though. But Wooyoung can feel that he sincerely means it. That his words are not void.</p><p>“It’s alright,” he responds. “I guess I should thank you for saving him.”</p><p>The Summer fae scratches the back of his neck and looks to the side, avoiding his gaze. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>As he is not looking at him, he does not see Wooyoung’s little smile. He partly smiles because he is glad that Puchi is back, but also because he finds this fae’s attitude quite cute. Whenever he pictured a Summer fae in his mind, he imagined someone like Joong: menacing, cocky, daring. He had never imagined that one of them could be compassionate. And never in a million years would he ever imagined thinking about one of them as cute.</p><p>“Alright,” Joong says. “I guess fun is over and we don’t have dinner anymore…”</p><p>“We weren’t going to have it for dinner,” the blonde fae interrupts him. He seems mad at his friend.</p><p>“<em>You </em>weren’t going to have it for dinner,” he corrects. Then, he turns again at Seonghwa “Anyways, it was nice to see you again, princess. I can’t wait to see when it’s going to be the next time we meet.”</p><p>“I wish we would never see each other, but I know I’m not that lucky,” Hwa replies rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, there you are,” Joong grins. “The princess I know.”</p><p>Seonghwa turns around to leave, his cloak hitting Joong’s face on purpose.</p><p>“C’mon, kids. Time to go,” he says. Everyone nods and follows Seonghwa to return to their improvised bonfire once they have reunited with Puchi again.</p><p>Before leaving, Wooyoung cannot help but to look back at the Summer seelies, these strange creatures. Well, <em>this </em>strange creature, as he is only looking at one fae. The blonde one. Surprisingly, he is also looking back at him while walking in the opposite direction. Wooyoung gulps and looks away as soon as he notices.</p><p>‘What a strange and beautiful creature.’</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>San opens his eyes and blinks a few times. It takes a little to adjust to the light as the sun is shining bright through the window. It must be noon already. Thanks to Joong, he had managed to get to his room last night without raising suspicions. After encountering the Winter seelies, the jester had told him not to mention a word about it to their friends, and that is what he did. It was not as if he had the chance to tell them, either.</p><p>When they arrived, Yunho and Mingi were singing a drinking song, obviously under the effects of the alcohol of a red wine San did not remember bringing. They did not ask questions about what they were doing for so long in the woods, and in return, San did not ask about said alcohol and the suspicious hickey on Yunho’s neck. Although he was dying to do so only to mess with them a little. He remembers Hongjoong offering him a cup and accepting it, and spending the night staring at the fire completely spaced out, thinking about the deer, its owner, and the fae that Joong seemed to know. The whole encounter had felt like a very strange dream. Or at least that is what it seemed at that moment staring at the red flames. Maybe it was the wine’s doing, because after that, his memories are blurry and the last thing he knows is that he was asleep in his bed.</p><p>And now there he is, staring at the ceiling the same way he did last night with the fire, wondering why he feels so confused about the whole encounter. His Royal Mother had spoken to him about Winter seelies before, and his tutor, Daehyun, had prepared him for the upcoming banquet in the Winter Court next month. Never had he ever imagined encountering Winter seelies before that moment. He had expected judging stares and arrogant attitudes, but he did not see any of that last night. He could not see well despite conjuring a light sphere, but he could read the atmosphere perfectly. And it was not hostile but… wary. The fae holding the bow seemed defensive and never for a moment did he lose his restraint in spite of Joong’s provocations. And the owner of the fawn he just looked… worried. He has always been told that Summer seelies are specially bonded to animals, contrary to Winter seelies. But last night experience surely has proven it wrong. He could tell the fae was sincerely concerned about the animal’s welfare and San could swear he heard him sigh in relief when the deer was back with him. Maybe being hostile is something that only applies to Winter Court nobles, because those people were wearing peasant’s garments. Daehyun taught him how to distinguish them: nobles usually wear navy blue and silver, as well as the members of the royalty when they are not on official duties, and peasants mostly wear black. The colors are quite similar and, at night, one could mistake them, but San is sure that their clocks were black. There is something about that color that pulls him towards it, and that is what he felt last night, being pulled to them. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he is mainly a light fae, although it has not been proved that black color attracts his kind.</p><p>Light seelies are just like any other Summer seelies, with the only exception that their light abilities are the strongest among all, and their nature tends towards it. He can also conjure a flower as a Summer fae, like his sister, but never further than that the same day. Yeojin, on the other hand, can grow as many flowers as she wishes, as she is a flower fae, but her light abilities are limited to just turning the lights on and off. Their abilities are something they are born with, and they start to discover them as they grow up. Some people can guess the kind of Summer seelie by their appearance: light hair usually means light fae, rosy cheeks means flower fae, red hair, fruit fae… But it does not always apply, so people can only do that, guess. After all, it does not matter. They are all Summer seelies with different tendencies, but all related to their season. Besides, their abilities are never the same among one kind. San does not know many light seelies apart from his tutor because they are very rare. Daehyun has the ability of changing the direction of the light so it enters the color he wishes, while San can absorb sunlight and create it. Well, more than create it is more like summoning it. As he is always absorbing it, he has to let it out at some point, and that is what he does: creating forms of light so that it can scape his body.</p><p>Now that he thinks of it, he feels kind of tired. Last night he spend a lot of energy conjuring the light sphere for so long, and this morning he did not get any ray of sunlight as he was sleeping, so his body is starting to feel it the need for it.</p><p>He is about to get up and go to the North garden to get a sunbath when somebody burst his door open.</p><p>“Your Royal Highness! I finally found you. I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Daehyun says walking in without permission. His mentor should not do that, but Daehyun is a fae who is <em>too</em> familiar with people once he is comfortable around them. Not that it bothers San. On the contrary, it is nice that his mentor does not treat him as if he was made of glass. He is strict with him, as any mentor should be, but he has a bubbly personality that he just cannot keep for himself. They have spent almost two centuries together being mentor and student, so of course Daehyun had eventually shown his true colors and now treats him as if he was his own nephew. Thank Oberon that Queen Solar does not know about it, otherwise, he would have been fired already.</p><p>“Where else could I be?” San replies still half asleep. It is not like he goes out of his room too often. If he is not there reading a book, he is probably in the spring garden or hanging out with Hongjoong. There were not many options.</p><p>“It’s past noon, so I thought you would be up and having your daily sunbath,” he says. “I guess you didn’t because you look paler than usual,” he adds with a concerned tone.</p><p>San tries to stand up and Daehyun runs to help him as he is struggling to do so. “Have you been wasting your energy?” his mentor asks.</p><p>“I may have used a little bit more than I expected,” San simply replies as he manages to finally get on his feet with his help.</p><p>“You smell of alcohol,” his mentor points out.</p><p>“Really? Dear Oberon!” he acts surprised. He may not be able to lie, but acting is something he can do, though is not the same than avoiding the truth. One needs to have quick thinking for that, and San… Well, he took his time to process thinking. However, acting was something that naturally came out of him.</p><p>“You won’t fool me, you know?” Daehyun says raising an eyebrow. “Besides, I asked Puck where you could be and he also smelled of alcohol this morning.”</p><p>“You’re no fun,” San whines. Maybe Dae knew him too well.</p><p>“I’m just making sure you receive your lessons on time. I don’t care if you have a hangover,” he says dragging him out of his room. San stumbles a little while walking out the door due to his lack of energy. Daehyun stops and looks back at his half-dead student. “Right. We should take our next lesson outside so that you can get some sunlight.”</p><p>“That would be very nice of you,” he replies sarcastically.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“It’s a sacred goblet, for Dear Oberon, don’t hold it as if you were drinking wine with your friends!” Daehyun exclaims as he tries to hide his exasperation, but failing miserably.</p><p>Hongjoong, who has joined them when they have reached the spring garden, laughs while leaning on one of the columns of the pergola that decorates it. “Dae, your eyes look like they are going to pop out your head any moment. Stress is not good,” he says. His commentary seems to infuriate San’s mentor.</p><p>“He has to memorize the whole ceremony speech before the banquet and he still does not know how to hold the goblet properly! How can I not be stressed?!” He lets himself fall to seat on one of the benches under the pergola and dramatically places a hand on his forehead.</p><p>“I still have one month, though,” says San, who is standing outside so that he can receive some sunlight. Seems like getting a sunbath is really helping him, as the color is back to his cheeks and his hangover is almost gone.</p><p>“One month to make it <em>per-fect</em>, and we are still far from that,” Daehyun replies. He can get a little irritating when there is something important at stake, so preparing San for the banquet, which is the most important event in the whole Seelie Land, makes him especially irritating.</p><p>“C’mon, Dae. The kid is right,” Hongjoong intervenes.</p><p>“Of course he’s right for you! You are just standing there doing nothing!” Daehyun complains. “Why are you here anyways?”</p><p>“I was bored,” Hongjoong simply shrugs while checking his black polished nails.</p><p>Daehyun sighs as he pinches his nose bridge. “Alright. From the top, Your Royal Highness!”</p><p>San takes the goblet and raises it before him to start with his speech, but he gets interrupted before he can actually start. This time, it is not Daehyun nor Hongjoong.</p><p>“Look at my dear Sannie, he is going to look so handsome with his official garments…” A feminine voice coos.</p><p>After hearing it, Daehyun immediately stands up and makes a ninety-degree bow. “Your Majesty! I didn’t hear you coming…”</p><p>“I just wanted to take a peek at my little Sannie’s training,” Queen Solar says while waving her hand to rest importance. San knows she is not there only to check on him out of curiosity, but he would not dare to say something about it. From the corner of his eye, he sees Daehyun straightening, now relieved to see she did not come to reprimand him for being too harsh on her beloved son.</p><p>“Royal Mother,” San makes a short bow and quickly stands up. “I hope today’s lesson doesn’t disappoint you.”</p><p>“You don’t look well, my dear son,” she points out ignoring what he has just said. San gulps.</p><p>“I just needed some sunlight, that’s all,” he says not going into details.</p><p>The queen simply nods her head, as if with that answer only was enough for her. But San knows better. She would not press for more information in front of other people. After all, appearances are important for Summer seelies. And Solar, being the queen of Summer she was, could not be less.</p><p>The whole garden falls into silence except for a few birds singing. The queen looks at Hongjoong, who is the only person present that still has not bowed to her. Noticing her stare and the problems that his defiant attitude could carry, Joong quickly makes a bow to pay his respects and returns to inspecting his nails.</p><p>Solar, now pleased that everyone has bowed to her, smiles gladly, as if somebody has given a child a sweet they wanted without asking for it.</p><p>The puck coughs. He is the first one to break the silence. “Your Majesty, shall we go anywhere else so we don’t bother you?”</p><p>“Don’t mind me, you can continue with your lesson,” she says while sitting down on one of the benches near Daehyun, her vapored dress spreading over it like a curtain slightly blown by the wind.</p><p>Daehyun swallows hard watching her sitting. It is nothing new for San to see his tutor extremely nervous by the presence of his mother. Somebody who does not know him would have thought he is agitated because the Queen herself is a stunning beauty, and all people tend to stare at her in awe and stutter whenever they have to speak to her. But this is not the case. Daehyun is more than used to see the Queen, and as far as San knows, he has never had that sort of reaction. Hongjoong says it has to do with the fact that Daehyun does not feel attracted to women, but San is not so sure. His behavior towards her does not seem to be out of his lack of admiration, but rather… Out of fear. He must know something about her, San thinks. Maybe, in the past, she had done something to him, distorting the kind image of her that everyone else has. San himself knows her mother is not exactly a saint. And that his tutor does not want to spend more time than necessary next to her.</p><p>“Shall I… start?” San asks, as Daehyun does not seem like he is going to speak anytime soon. He blinks a few times after responding. “Yes, from the top, please.”</p><p>San starts again his memorized speech, now under the watchful eye of his mother. The air around him feels heavy, and he bets it is the same for everyone else. Tension builds up as time passes, but San acts as if he does not notice it.</p><p>When he finishes, Solar stands up and starts clapping proudly. Hongjoong looks at her warily, as if there is something off with her, while Daehyun follows her, afraid of upsetting the queen if he does not.</p><p>“As I expected from my heir. You did amazing, Sannie.” That is when San realizes: unlike his previous attempts, he has not made one single mistake.</p><p>“Thank you, Royal Mother,” he replies bowing his head.</p><p>“I have some duties that I need to take care of, so I’ll take my leave,” she announces. “It was a pleasure to spend time with you, gentlemen.”</p><p>“The pleasure is ours, Your Majesty,” Daehyun responds bowing again.</p><p>Then, Solar leaves the garden followed by the gaze of the three seelies. When she is out of sight, San lets out a sigh he did not know he has been holding in. Air is breathable again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wooyoung rolls in his bed. It is the tenth time tonight. Seems like today he is not going to sleep either. Last night, after encountering those Summer seelies, Seonghwa called off their little expedition and suggested returning to their Court, so that is what they did. But after going to bed, Wooyoung just could not fall asleep. He kept repeating the scene in his head, the way the blonde Summer fae approached him carefully, without a trace of his friend’s challenging attitude towards them. Is he good? He wonders. Is there such a thing as good Summer seelies? He cannot help but repeat that question in his mind.</p><p>He has spent the whole day at the library, a place that he is not used to visit, trying to find a history book that contradicted everything he had learnt about Summer seelies. However, he did not have time to read any of the books he had picked, as Seonghwa had walked in and asked what he was doing there. He seemed to be as surprised as Wooyoung himself to find him in the library in his free time. To avoid the question that was raising in his brother’s eyes and that he was probably going to ask, he run out of the library alleging he was in a hurry and he needed to study for the ceremony, which was true as his tutor, Ms. Eunbi, was waiting for him to start his lesson.</p><p>He has never been an avid reader, so he easily gets bored whenever he starts a book. That is why he had only managed to read a few chapters before getting tired. Still, in those chapters he had not found any answer to his questions.</p><p>Maybe Summer seelies are not evil nor good. Maybe they are just like… them? Wooyoung recalls the red-haired fae and shakes his head. He definitely was not like them. But, on the other hand, the blonde one… he seemed kind. Then, something in his mind clicks: Seonghwa supposedly knows the red haired fae. Perhaps he also knows something about the other one. Besides, his brother has been to gatherings with Summer seelies several times. He has to know something, right? He is so stupid; he should not have run from him the previous day. He was going to find out about his “research” sooner or latter.</p><p>He gets up and grabs the oil lamp he keeps on his night table. Knowing his brother, Seonghwa will be still awake reading some book. He exits his chamber and goes through the hallways barefooted, so that nobody hears him. The palace floor is cold, but Wooyoung could not care less about it. After all, he is a Winter fae, he is used to the cold. And to sneak into Seonghwa’s room in the middle of the night. When he finally reaches his brother’s chamber, he turns off his lamp and softly knocks the door, the sound almost inaudible. It would be enough for his brother to hear him if is still awake. However, Wooyoung receives no response. He knocks a few times more, but still, no answer. He must have fallen asleep, Wooyoung thinks.</p><p>He does not think twice about his brother’s sleep schedule when he decides to open the door anyways. He needs answers to sleep. Even if that means disturbing the peaceful sleep of somebody else.</p><p>As expected, Seonghwa is soundlessly sleeping in his bed, smiling through what seems to be a good dream. Too bad he has to wake up.</p><p>“Seonghwa,” Wooyoung whispers in an attempt to be heard. However, Seonghwa does not move.</p><p>“Seonghwaaaaa,” he tries again unsuccessfully. “Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Wooyoung whispers for himself, although he wishes Seonghwa would heard him so that he does not have to do it.</p><p>He approaches the ‘sleeping beauty’ ready to hit him on the forehead. That would definitely wake him. It will be painful indeed, but there is no other way. There could be a bear in his chamber and Seonghwa would not notice. That is how deep his sleep is.</p><p>Wooyoung squats down to level himself with Seonghwa’s forehead and prepares his finger to hit him, but a second before he can actually do it, Seonghwa suddenly opens his eyes, as if he had sensed the pair of unmerciful eyes staring at him.</p><p>“What in burning hell, Woo!” he says retreating out of his brother’s reach, knowing very well what he was about to do. “Are you nuts?!”</p><p>“I just wanted to wake you,” Wooyoung excuses himself. “Thank Mab you did before I had to hit you.”</p><p>“And why would you have to hit me?” Seonghwa lights his own oil lamp and rubs his eyes, the sudden brightness blinding him for a few seconds. “Don’t you know how to knock?”</p><p>“I knocked, but you didn’t hear me,” Wooyoung shrugs.</p><p>“Is that so?” Seonghwa scratches the back of his neck. “Damn, I must have fell into a deep sleep, then… What are you doing?”</p><p>Wooyoung is opening Seonghwa’s sheets to get into his bed, which does not seem to please the other. “I’m joining you.”</p><p>Seonghwa raises an eyebrow. “Why?”</p><p>“It’s been a while since we last slept together!”</p><p>“Because you’re no longer a child,” Seonghwa sighs.</p><p>“I’m still a kid deep inside!” he pouts. Seonghwa cannot help but to sigh again. He is partially right: he is still a kid, both legally and spiritually.</p><p>“Do whatever you want but please let me sleep,” he concedes.</p><p>Wooyoung happily snuggles next to Seonghwa and hugs him tight. He then stares at him with those big eyes of him, glimmering with excitement “I can’t let you sleep yet.”</p><p>“Dear Mab, why are you doing this to me?” Seonghwa whines.</p><p>“I have questions…”</p><p>Seonghwa’s eyes widen. “About what exactly?”</p><p>“Well… Do you remember yesterday night?”</p><p>“Of course I remember. It was yesterday.”</p><p>“Well… I have questions about… Summer seelies”</p><p>Upon hearing his brother, Seonghwa audibly lets out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Thank Mab,” he murmurs.</p><p>“Why?” Wooyoung asks curious. “Is there something else I should be asking you about?”</p><p>“Not now,” he replies. “What do you want to know?”</p><p>“Are they, you know, like us?”</p><p>Seonghwa frowns. “What do you mean like us?”</p><p>“Are they good? Are they evil? What are they?” Wooyoung asks not leaving a second for Seonghwa to answer each question separately. He meditates for a moment.</p><p>“To be honest, I don’t know,” he finally says while staring at the ceiling, immersed in his own thoughts. “All the experiences I’ve had with them have been merely greetings so far. I don’t think one could tell whether someone is good or bad from that information only.”</p><p>“What about that red-haired fae?” Wooyoung inquires once more. “You’ve talked with him before, right?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, yes,” he responds.</p><p>“And… Is he a bad person? He didn’t seem like a good one.”</p><p>“I must reluctantly admit that I don’t believe he is actually bad,” Seonghwa takes a pause before speaking again. “He is just… Annoying. There’s also annoying people among Winter seelies, but I wouldn’t say they’re bad, either. I guess it just… depends on the person.”</p><p>“W-Would you…” Wooyoung stutters a little. “Would you say the blonde-haired fae was good?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know him personally, so I cannot form an opinion. But for the brief moments he spoke and his attitude, he seemed kind.”</p><p>Woo takes a deep breath still huddled on his brother’s shoulder. “Yeah, I thought so, too.”</p><p>“Is that why you’re asking?” Wooyoung nods, his hair ruffling from the friction with the pillow. Seonghwa cannot help but think that he looks younger than ever. “You know, we’ve always been told that Summer seelies are no good, but I honestly think we are no better. All the times I’ve been to the Summer Court, Summer nobles would stare at me with the same air of superiority that Winter nobles have. If I’ve ever felt uncomfortable in that environment is because I’m not used to it. But the people act exactly the same way, Summer and Winter nobles alike. I don’t think it has to do with our kinds.”</p><p>Wooyoung tightens his hold on Hwa. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Seonghwa lets out a small laugh. “Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>“I just… I don’t like when people look down on you.”</p><p>Seonghwa sighs. “You already know that’s inevitable.”</p><p>“Maybe it could have been… If I hadn’t been born.”</p><p>Seonghwa abruptly sits up and faces his brother. “Don’t you ever dare to say that again. You’re the best thing that could happen to this palace of snob cold-shouldered people.”</p><p>“But…” Wooyoung starts.</p><p>“No buts. This conversation is over,” he says laying down again and covering himself with a blanket, his back turned to Woo.</p><p>“I still have questions, though,” the younger insists, getting closer to Hwa.</p><p>Without turning around, he simply responds: “Go to the library and pick some books about it, then.”</p><p>“I already did,” Wooyoung timidly admits, recalling that moment when he ran from his brother at the library.</p><p>Seonghwa sighs in defeat. “Alright, you can just take some from my shelf.”</p><p>Woo sits up and scans the room until he finds Seonghwa’s bookshelf. It is too far from his reach and he does not feel like getting up either. His eyes wander a little bit more around the room until they land on a lonely book laying on the night table. He reads the title, <em>Winter Flower</em>. If it is about flowers, maybe it has something to do something with Summer seelies and their customs.</p><p>“Can I take this one?” He asks grabbing the book to show it to Seonghwa.</p><p>The older turns around to see the book. His eyes widen in terror. “Absolutely not!”</p><p>“Why?” Wooyoung pouts.</p><p>Seonghwa sits up to be at the same level than Wooyoung. “I haven’t finished reading it. Besides, it’s fiction. You won’t get any useful information from it.”</p><p>“What is the story about?” Woo asks.</p><p>Seonghwa takes a few seconds to think about it before he finally replies “Forbidden love”</p><p>Wooyoung frowns at his answer “I didn’t know you liked such books.”</p><p>“Sometimes I just want to read something lighter than a history book or a battle manual,” his brother shrugs. Wooyoung could swear he has heard a bit of nervousness in his voice.</p><p>“Then why can’t I borrow it?” He insists.</p><p>“I told you, I haven’t finished it.”</p><p>Wooyoung ignores his brother and opens the book on a random page. He starts reading it outloud. “<em>It was the first time that Jae saw a Summer fae, but instead of thinking of him as an enemy, another word crossed his mind: beautiful</em>.” He stops for a second to process what he has just read. “Oh my dear Mab this is an illegal…”</p><p>“Shut up,” Seonghwa cuts him.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Let’s go to sleep,” he cuts him again.</p><p>Woo, realizing that his brother is ashamed of reading an illegal book (not only that, a forbidden love story that is pretty much illegal as well) drops the subject. “Does that mean that you let me sleep with you?” He teases. At least, this teasing will not make him feel uncomfortable just like he has been moments before.</p><p>Seonghwa lays down and covers himself with a blanket as he has previously done. “I told you to do whatever you wanted, didn’t I?”</p><p>Wooyoung grins while he lays down too and snuggles next to Seonghwa, just like he did when he was a child. They have not changed at all.</p><p>“Goodnight, Hwa,” he says happily closing his eyes.</p><p>Seonghwa takes a glimpse at his sleepy brother, a little smile slightly drawing on his face. Then, he reaches out to turn down the flame of his oil lamp. “Goodnight, Woo.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Overwhelming. That is the only word that can describe this crazy week: overwhelming. Daehyun has been sticking to him twenty-four seven, trying to maximize the time he spends practicing for his ‘welcoming-to-politics’ speech. And Hongjoong has also been present, getting his tutor on his nerves and, therefore, making his lessons even more insufferable, since whenever Daehyun is angry, he becomes stricter. It was not pleasant to hear the jester laughing in a corner while he had to repeat the same speech over and over thanks to his interruption, either.</p><p>Besides, Yeojin has been specially clinging to him too. Be it because she was bored and wanted some company (she had been punished and could not go outside the palace to meet her friends), or because she wanted San to help her taking care of Tinkerbell while she was studying, so that their mother did not suddenly come into her chamber and saw her there. So, basically, San’s week has consisted in being a puppet for Daehyun and Hongjoong and a babysitter for his sister and Tinkerbell. It is nothing that he is not used to already, but it has been a non-stop thing and he needs a break. He has barely had time for himself, and his mind cannot take it anymore.</p><p>He likes being surrounded by the people he loves, but sometimes he just needs to take some alone time to recharge. And being it such a busy week, he needs it urgently. Unfortunately, there is not a place in the whole Summer Court to rest in peace. His chamber? Not an option. Anybody (said Yeojin, his mother or Dae) can come in at any moment. The gardens? There is usually people working there or simply enjoying the nature, even in the winter garden, which Hongjoong frequents. The nearby villages? Too risky. There could be nobles that recognize his face and they would definitely report his getaway to his mother.</p><p>Maybe he could go to the woods, he thinks. Nobody would know who he is there, and there is only a very small possibility that he runs into someone. The other day, as Hongjoong had told him later, had been an exception. Usually, Winter seelies do not go that far into the woods, and if those seelies did, was because of their stranded deer. Besides, it was daytime. So there is nothing he should worry about.</p><p>San makes up his mind to go to the woods. It will be nice to stroll a little bit surrounded by foreign vegetation and feeling a colder breeze on his face. Daehyun has cancelled his lesson today as he needed to go somewhere to visit a relative of his, but nobody apart from him and Hongjoong knew that. So, if Yeojin came to his room to find it empty, she would suppose he was with Daehyun taking his daily lesson. It is a perfect plan. He will be back before dinner and nobody will notice.</p><p>He gets up from his bed where he had been laying and puts on his earthy-colored civilian garments, which he keeps in his closet in case he needs to get out discreetly, just like this very time. He checks his reflection on the mirror hanging from the wall. This is the best he can do. His face looks noble, but luckily, if somebody sees him in the woods they will think he is the runaway of a rich family instead of the Crown Prince of the Summer Court going out for a stroll. </p><p>San cautiously opens his bedroom door and checks that there is nobody outside. When he considers that the coast is clear, he sneaks out of his chamber and heads for the north door, where he knows that there will be only a few people.</p><p>He arrives to the garden undetected and, as there seems to be nobody near, he starts venturing the garden’s bushes. When he is about to leave, a voice makes him freeze on the spot.</p><p>“If it isn’t Your Royal Lantern!” exclaims the Summer Court jester.</p><p>“How many times have I told not to call me that?” the light fae sighs. However, Hongjoong does not bother to correct himself. He scans him from head to toe before saying: “Where are you going wearing civilian garments?”</p><p>“I’m going out for a stroll,” San simply answers. The puck nods his head as if he understood completely, but San knows he is not going to stop his interrogation there.</p><p>“And where exactly are you planning to go for a stroll?” Joong inquires. He has a grin on his face suggesting that he is actually asking for fun, just for the sake of seeing San struggling because he cannot lie and he obviously does not want anyone to know where he is heading.</p><p>“Somewhere quiet. I want to be alone for a while,” he finally snorts.</p><p>“Such a vague answer.”</p><p>“Because I don’t want you to know, berry-head.”</p><p>“Alright, alright!” Hongjoong concedes raising both hands faking innocence. “I’ll leave you to have your very well deserved alone time.”</p><p>“How considerate of you,” San replies sarcastically. He is thankful that he can at least do that, being sarcastic. “I’ll get going,” he adds turning around to leave the court.</p><p>“Have fun!” Joong waves as he walks away in quite a loud tone.</p><p>‘He cannot keep it quiet. Thank Oberon that nobody seems to have heard him’ San thinks. Hongjoong could be his closest friend, but he was also a pain in the ass sometimes.</p><p>He keeps on walking, leaving Hongjoong, his Court and, eventually, his kingdom behind until he reaches the edges of the forest. In the daylight, its green scenery looks even more inviting than it did the last time he went there.</p><p>He has barely stepped in when he feels the cold breeze of the woods on his face. He takes a breath of the fresh air. He cannot help but to look around at every single step he takes. Everything looks so mesmerizing. The magic of this place just hits differently: seems like an uncharted place, a virgin forest, even though he knows very well that there are people living here. It also reminiscences an ancient fairy tale, one of those in which seelies would be more like playful pixies whose duty is to mislead humans. Its magic is different, indeed. Purer. He can imagine why the Elemental seelies would refuse to leave such a place and dedicate their lives to preserve it.</p><p>There was a time when the Summer Court and the Winter Court were mostly elemental, too. Long before King Oberon and Queen Mab reigned. Back then, one could not even call them Courts, as they were barely villages. But with time they grew bigger and bigger as kings and queens started conquering new territories until they reached their actual extension. A village soon became a hundred villages, and territories for kings and nobles were built surrounding what some would call the capital of the kingdoms: the so-called Courts. Since these places were the most outstanding, most people started calling the kingdoms Courts as well so, right now the two terms were synonyms for almost everyone. And it was not exactly incorrect, as everything in each kingdoms belonged to the Court, so one could say the kingdoms consisted in the Courts, where the fanciest buildings were, and their extensions.</p><p>As seelies, vegetation is an important part of the life in the Courts because they are deeply attached to it: everything is created to enhance nature, not to destroy it, and every single stone must be respectful to it. But it cannot compare to a place like the woods. The only place San can compare to this is the palace’s gardens, but they are not nearly as impressive.</p><p>He could take a liking to this place, San thinks as he walks further into the woods. This the most relaxed he has felt this entire week, this entire year. His whole life, he would say, but he does not remember how it felt when he was a baby, so he cannot tell.</p><p>He does not know for how long he has been wandering around nor where he is exactly, but he does not care. At some point, he hears the near rumor of a stream and he realizes that he is thirsty. Right, he must have been walking for hours now and he did not take any water with him. Maybe he should look for that stream and stop for a while.</p><p>He follows the sound of the flowing water until he finally reaches its source. His mouth cannot help but draw an ‘O’ at the sight: the water not only is incredibly clean and transparent, it sparkles due to the sunrays peeking through the trees. He kneels down to take some with his hand and drink it. Upon being so close and seeing his reflection on the water, San feels the urgent need to throw himself into it. He shakes his head dismissing the idea. He should not do that. Bath carelessly in a stream of an unknown territory? That would be too reckless. But then, there he was, in neutral territory alone, no one knowing his whereabouts. Is not it reckless, too? It is a bit stupid denying himself something he craves using such an excuse. He is already being reckless. Besides, when will he ever have another chance to bath and relax in a beautiful place?</p><p>San checks his surroundings, just in case there is someone around. No one. Good. Hesitantly, he unbuttons his shirt and soon he is stripped of all of his clothes, which he folds and leaves next to a nearby tree so they do not get wet. Then, he approaches the stream and checks the temperature of the water with his feet. It is a bit colder than what he is used to, but somehow the tickling sensation on his skin excites him. He takes another step forward. It feels good. He keeps taking small steps into the stream until the water covers him up to his hip. He takes a breath and kneels down so that it covers his whole body but his head. ‘I wish I could do this every day,’ he thinks.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Puchiii!” Wooyoung calls. “Come here, Puchi!”</p><p>The fawn is hidding in the bushes from his owner. He has refused to go back to his cubicle after his morning walk. He sometimes does that. Puchi is so full of energy that Wooyoung cannot keep him in the stable for long. The previous day, Wooyoung did not have time to walk him as he was studying hard in the library for the upcoming banquet with Ms. Eunbi. Therefore, the deer is especially eager to go out or, in this case, especially reluctant to go back to his cubicle.</p><p>“C’mon, Puchi! I haven’t had lunch yet!” Wooyoung complains, but the fawn does not seem to care. After a few minutes without a signal of Puchi, the heir concedes. “Alright, you win. I’ll prepare something quick that I can take out.”</p><p>Wooyoung goes inside the palace to take some food from the larder. He opens the cupboards in search for whatever he can just grab and go: a couple of pieces of bread, dried meat, a few apples… Before he can realize it, his hands are full of food. It would be a nice idea to get a basket too, he thinks. Thankfully, there are usually some in the kitchen, so he just grabs one of them and puts the food inside. For some reason, the fact of carrying around a basket full of food reminds him of a human fairytale, but he cannot recall which one nor what was it about. Anyways, now that everything is prepared, he is ready to go. The things he does for his beloved pet, he thinks while exiting the kitchen. Then, he crosses the palace’s corridors towards the garden. However, his little trip can be a chance for him to run away from his responsibilities. Probably, Ms. Eunbi will kill him for it, as he has barely started memorizing his speech and there is still a long way to go and not much time. But that is something he will worry about tomorrow, today he is going to enjoy an improvised picnic.</p><p>When he finally reaches the garden, Puchi has already left his hiding place and is waiting for him.</p><p>“Look who decided to show up!” Wooyoung says after seeing the happy deer bouncing upon his arrival. “You really have no shame, have you?” he asks. However, the fawn does not seem to understand him. Or maybe he does not want to. The young fae sighs and pats his head to calm him down. “Alright, let’s get going,” he announces. Then, he starts walking without a clear destination followed by an excited Puchi.</p><p>After almost an hour walking, Wooyoung realizes that he has nearly reached the border of the woods. Maybe it is time to look for a place to sit and have lunch. However, Puchi seems to have a different plan.</p><p>Upon seeing the edge of the forest in the background, he starts running towards it, which causes Wooyoung to follow running and screaming his name. ‘What could have gotten to him?’ Wooyoung wonders as he pursues him. Last time he went to the woods the deer acted strange as well. Does it have to do with some kind of enchantment that attracts animals? He shakes his head. It is not time to think about it now. Not when Puchi is running away so fast and there is a high probability that he cannot find his way back. ‘Stupid cute fawn,’ Wooyoung thinks.</p><p>He keeps running behind him for a long time until he reaches a point where he himself does not know where he is nor he can see a trace of his pet. The only thing he is certain about is that he has gone too far into the woods.</p><p>“Wonderful” he murmurs. “Now I’m lost and I lost Puchi.”</p><p>Wooyoung anxiously messes his hair. Now what? He was not even planning to step into this place and now there he is, lost in the woods. So far, his experience there has not been very pleasant and it does not seem to be any better this time.</p><p>He looks around again for any sign that could guide him to Puchi but he is too stressed to be able to find anything. Nevertheless, a sound behind some bushes to his left catches his attention.</p><p>“Puchi?” he calls half-afraid of having found another creature that is not his beloved pet. Luckily, the familiar head of a fawn shows up among the vegetation.</p><p>“You have to keep close to me!” Woo scolds Puchi while approaching him. “Don’t you know I was mad worried about you? You can’t run away like that!”</p><p>Just like earlier, the deer does not look like he gives a damn about his owner being mad at him. On the contrary, he seems even more excited than before.</p><p>“You have no shame, have you? What was so interesting about this place anyways, huh?” Wooyoung inquires. This time, the fawn has a glimpse of recognition in his eyes, as if he has understood the question and he wants to answer it. But, of course, a deer cannot speak. Well, at least a normal deer.</p><p>However, instead of speaking, Puchi disappears in the bushes again making Wooyoung swear in exasperation.</p><p>“I swear to dear Mab, this acorn-head deer…” he murmurs following the direction he (thinks) he has taken. “Why does he always has me running after…” Wooyoung does not get to finish the sentence as he misses a step and falls down what seems to be a slope. He expects to land on the hard ground, but he is shocked to find that he lands on cold water instead. Maybe that slope was not only a slope after all, but a riverside. Was it a river? Wooyoung scans his surroundings. It seems too small to be a river, but he does not care about it. He has finally found what he was looking for. And he is not alone.</p><p>Wooyoung stares perplexed at the blonde-haired fae naked in front of him. He feels his face heat up, but he cannot look away. He is the same fae that returned Puchi to him. The heir knew the fae was beautiful the first time he saw him even though there was not much light, but he did not expect to see such beauty in the daylight in all his nude glory. Wooyoung tries to recall his name, but his brain does not seem to work. He knows he has heard it. How was it?</p><p>Before he can say a word, better said, before he manages to come back to life, the blonde fae shyly asks: “Are you okay?”</p><p>Despite his bashful body language, he does not seem worried about covering himself, but rather about Wooyoung’s fall. Since Wooyoung does not answer, he approaches him carefully, which causes the Winter fae to blush even more. He cannot find the strength to move either backward or forward. Although he wishes he could move forward to be within the reach of the other fae. If Ms. Eunbi was here, she would say he has the survival instinct of an idiot who would throw himself into a snow storm in the middle of a moonless night. Still, he does not feel that he is in danger, just like the previous time he encountered this same fae. Maybe the tiny Ms. Eunbi that lives inside his head is right and his survival instinct is stunted. Or maybe, the fae in front of him is really good at hiding his true intentions. Or maybe, just maybe, there is a probability that he was genuinely kind, as Wooyoung thought in the first place. His heart tells him that he might be right, but it is so difficult to get rid of everything he has learnt until now. What had Seonghwa told him that night? Being good or evil depends on the person, right?</p><p>He is staring at Wooyoung as if trying to figure something out, then he looks back at Puchi. “You’re… His owner, right?” he asks warily, avoiding the other’s eyes. He scans Wooyoung’s clothes to confirm his suspicion. “The Winter fae from that night.”</p><p>Wooyoung gulps. He has recognized him. But come to think of it, he has more reasons to be scared than him, since he is completely naked and, therefore, exposed. He feels the need to tell him reassuring words. He deserves that at least, after giving Puchi back to him. “P-promise I won’t hurt you… You saved my deer. Besides, I <em>don’t want </em>to hurt you. I’m not like that,” he manages to say.</p><p>The fae contemplates his words for a moment before deciding to approach him slowly a little bit more. The heir can now examine better his features in the daylight as the blonde fae kneels before him: long lashes, sharp eyes, defined jaw and high cheekbones. To him, it seemed the perfect definition of beauty. And it was ten times better with proper lightning. ‘If I die, at least I die with a nice view’ he thinks. He stares at him waiting for a strike of whatever power he had to kill him. However, it never comes.</p><p>The blonde fae keeps analyzing him cautiously, maybe trying to determine whether he really is not a threat. Whether he is not lying. Wooyoung cannot blame him. Probably he had heard horrible stories about his people just as he did about the other’s.</p><p>The Summer fae looks back again at the deer, as if waiting for him to answer. To tell him that his owner is harmless. It seems as he has found his response when he kneels down and timidly points the hair of the Winter heir.</p><p>“Your hair,” he whispers more to himself than to Wooyoung.</p><p>“Mmh?” Wooyoung is still hypnotized by the presence of the other and the overwhelming feeling of his proximity.</p><p>“It changed from black to lilac,” he explains, mesmerized by the fact that his hair had changed its color. “Does it have to do with the fact that you hit yourself?” he asks, now more worried than curious. He looks at him in the eye for the first time, concern written in his look.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it usually changes color depending on my mood,” Wooyoung says while he gets out of his trance. “Wait… Did you say lilac?” his eyes widen.</p><p>“Yes…” the other responds dubious about what to say. “It is lilac right now.”</p><p>Wooyoung puts his hands on his head, worried about the answer. “Dear Mab! It has never been lilac before! Maybe I’m sick?”</p><p>“Your face is red, so perhaps you have a fever?” the other fae suggests, not sure about what to say about mood-changing hair.</p><p>“No that’s not…” Wooyoung starts, but he stops when he remembers the reason why he was blushing on the first place. Right, there was a beautiful fae naked in front of him. “It’s not… It’s not a fever. I’m… I’m sure.”</p><p>“Let me check,” he says as he puts his hand on Woo’s forehead. “How strange. Your face got redder, but it doesn’t seem you have a fever.”</p><p>“That’s because it’s… Not a fever,” he simply adds. “Maybe it has to do with…. Maybe it has to do with the fact that…” his words are stumbling to come out, but he does not seem to gather enough courage to say it. However, it is not appropriate to say ‘I’m blushing because the most beautiful being I have seen in my whole life is naked in front of me.’</p><p>“Oh… I think I get it now,” the blonde fae says while looking down. He chuckles. It seems like his cheeks are blushing now as well, but the heir cannot tell for sure as he is not seeing his face clearly. Wooyoung follows his gaze until he realizes what the other fae is looking at. For. Dear. Mab.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” Wooyoung immediately apologizes. “I didn’t mean to…”</p><p>“It’s alright. You don’t get to see a naked man every day, do you?” the blonde fae asks smiling gently and showing his dimples, bur avoiding his eyes once more. If the Winter fae was not in such an embarrassing situation, he would have told him he finds him cute. Wooyoung energetically shakes his head denying the question. The Summer far seems to be in a less awkward mood than before. Or, at least, less tense.</p><p>“Is it alright in your Court? To like men? I heard that it was prohibited long ago,” the other fae inquires curiously. There is a hint of seriousness in his tone, perhaps because he is waiting for a response that confirms his prejudices.</p><p>“Not… Not anymore,” Wooyoung replies still ashamed about his body betraying him.</p><p>The blonde fae smiles again, relieved by his answer. “I’m glad to know.”</p><p>He tends his hand firmly for Wooyoung to take it and the other hesitates for a moment. Not because he does not trust the fae, but rather because he is quite enjoying the view. Eventually, he takes his hand and stands up, deciding it has been enough staring. He does not want the other to feel uncomfortable.</p><p>“Sorry for… Interrupting your bath. I was looking for my pet deer again, which by the way seems to like you more than me,” he says squinting at Puchi.</p><p>“He’s a nice company,” the other fae shrugs. “I always thought that an animal could never befriend a Winter fae, but I was proven wrong.”</p><p>“Well, I never thought that a Summer fae could be merciful, so I guess we’re even,” Wooyoung shyly smiles. He then remembers once more that the person he is talking to is naked, so he looks away to avoid staring again.</p><p>“Oh, right,” the other seems to have understood the reason. “Sometimes I forget some people are not comfortable with nudity. Better put my clothes on, then.”</p><p>In the Winter Court, there is a certain aversion towards nudity indeed, but for some reason, Wooyoung does not feel uncomfortable seeing the fae like this. Quite the contrary. He wishes he would stay this way. But thinking about it twice, maybe it is better for his own sake.</p><p>Wooyoung nods and the blonde fae approaches the riverside to get his clothes and dress up. He cannot help but peek for a second, making his face blush again. The young man is very well built, Wooyoung has to admit, and it is comprehensible that his body has reacted that way. Who would not? Well, probably someone who is not interested in men, but that is not his case. He <em>is</em> interested in men, but he had never experienced such a strong attraction, or better said, reaction. But then, he had never seen a naked man apart from himself either, so maybe that was also an important factor to consider.</p><p>“Alright. I’m ready,” the voice of the Summer fae interrupts his train of thoughts. “I think that perhaps I should get going since you seem to be fine now and you have found your deer,” he looks tenderly at the animal that watching him with a sad look in his ebony eyes. “I don’t want to cause you any inconvenience.”</p><p>Wooyoung blinks a few times confused. “Why there should be an inconvenience?”</p><p>The blonde fae stares at him incredulously. “We…” he starts. “We’re supposed to be enemies, you know?” he says softly, as if it was an apology for leaving. “It’s forbidden that people from our courts interact outside political matters.”</p><p>‘He is right,’ Wooyoung thinks. Then, why is he so upset? “Oh… Right. I guess I forgot we are… You know, enemies, for a moment…” he pauses, trying to look for the correct words to say in his mind. The correct words according to their laws. But instead, other words leave his mouth without thinking them twice. “Look, I don’t get it,” he blurts out. “This hostility. What is it for?”</p><p>The other draws a sad smile. “I don’t know either. But better save us trouble, don’t you think?”</p><p>Wooyoung reluctantly agrees with him. “Yeah… Thank you again… For being so nice to me and this acorn-head of a pet I have.”</p><p>The blonde fae’s smile becomes warmer and his dimples appear again. “It’s nothing,” he says.</p><p>They keep staring at each other for a few seconds, in which Wooyoung’s mind is filled with thoughts about the other fae’s smile, which seems so bright to him that it could melt snow. And warm. So warm it could make flowers grow. His presence alone reminds him of the sun. And at that moment it is when it strikes him. He was holding a light sphere that night. He is a light fae. A piece of the sun, indeed.</p><p>The Summer fae says something, but Wooyoung is not listening. Right now, he feels numb. Is he saying goodbye? Probably, that is what he should do. But Wooyoung is not able to process it, as his mind is working on something else. He is still brooding over the idea of him as the sun, because it seems to ring a bell. Suddenly, when the other fae is about to turn around and leave for good, a name crosses his mind. Was it accurate? He does not know if it was, but is the only thing he can remember now. The only thing he can say before the other parts and he never sees him again.</p><p>“Sunny, wait!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked the chapter and it made you want to read further! </p><p>And please, do not be shy to comment or leave kudos, I really appreaciate when you do and it encourages me to keep on writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with another chapter just in time, yay!</p><p>I'll try to be back with chapter number 4 in two weeks, but it may be delayed a little bit because it takes a long time to write a chapter since they are so long and I'm busier than usual. </p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy your reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San is sitting by the stream next to the Winter fae he had run into again. A voice in his head has been telling him to go, but curiosity would not let him. He has been wondering for more time than he actually wants to admit about the nature of these seelies since their first encounter, and this seems like a very good opportunity to learn more about them. Besides, this fae sitting next to him looks friendly, and if he had wanted to hurt him, he would have done it when he was in a vulnerable position, right? So far, he has tried to demonstrate that he has no malicious intentions, so there should be no reason for worrying. And who is he trying to fool, he has been dying to know why the other fae had called him ‘Sunny’ and asked him to stay. </p><p>“Sorry that I can only offer you apples. The rest of the food is pretty much wet and I don’t think soaked bread tastes good, if you ask me,” he says handing the fruit to him, but avoiding eye contact. He must be still ashamed about what happened earlier. “It’s not poisoned, I swear.”</p><p>San chuckles. “I don’t think you want to kill me,” he says taking the apple and giving it a big bite. He was hungry.</p><p>The winter fae looks at him from the corner of his eye. “But you don’t have any reasons to trust me, either.”</p><p>“You’re right,” he responds matter-of-factly.</p><p>“But still, you have chosen to,” the other insists, skeptically.</p><p>“I could say the same thing about you.”</p><p>“I’ve never been a brilliant person, so making questionable decisions is nothing new to me,” the Winter fae says jokingly. He seems more relaxed now, and he has finally decided to make eye contact with San.</p><p>“What makes you think I’m any cleverer?” the Summer heir asks.</p><p>The other fae shrugs. “You mentioned it before; we shouldn’t be nonchalantly sharing food with someone who is supposed to be our enemy and with whom any kind of relationship is strictly forbidden”</p><p>“Who said we have a relationship?” San asks raising an eyebrow. He cannot help the smirk on his face.</p><p>“I’m sharing my apples with you and yet you hurt me this way,” the other replies faking disappointment.</p><p>“You don’t seem hurt at all.”</p><p>“Because you’re accepting my apples,” the Winter fae draws a little smile. It is the first loosen gesture San has seen on the other since they have met and he wonders how his full smile would look like. Not that he is going to ask him to smile, of course, but he is curious to see how the fae would look with a happy face on. So far, he has only seen him worried and seriously ashamed.</p><p>“I was hungry; I would have accepted them even if they were poisoned,” he responds continuing with the conversation. It starts to feel like a game San is comfortable playing. Irony and exaggeration are his fortes after all.</p><p>“Alright, this hurt. I thought you did because of my kind and bubbly personality,” the Winter fae pretends to feel offended.</p><p>“I barely know you.”</p><p>“You could change that,” the smirk in the other’s face grows bigger.</p><p>San chuckles. “Now I see why you said you’re not brilliant.”</p><p>“I just have the feeling that it wouldn’t be such a bad idea,” the Winter fae shrugs once more. “My instinct tells me you’re not like most Summer faes. And from the evidence I’ve gathered, I would dare to say I’m right.”</p><p>“Just because you’ve seen me naked it doesn’t mean you can see through me,” San says half joking. The other fae blushes again at the reminder of what happened earlier.</p><p>“You got me there,” he admits looking down to hide his face.</p><p>“You know, I do believe you too are different,” San concedes. “I have that feeling as well. But I don’t think that making a new friend is worth being punished by the Courts laws.”</p><p>The Winter fae looks at him again with a daring smirk on his face. “You sound like the most reckless thing you’ve ever done is bathing naked in the woods.”</p><p>“Well, maybe it is.”</p><p>“Tsk. So boring. I thought a person who does that kind of stuff would be funnier,” he snorts.</p><p>“Are you suggesting I’m not funny?” San asks, his face making a bored expression but his eyebrow raised, interested in the answer.</p><p>“I’m not suggesting it; I’m straight up saying it,” the other boldly says.</p><p>San frowns. “I <em>am</em> funny! It’s just that not everybody shares the same interests as me. What’s the funniest thing you’ve ever done, huh? It’s probably boring for me,” he dares him.</p><p>“I literally fence on thin ice. And I love climbing snowy mountains.”</p><p>“That’s actually… pretty cool,” San reluctantly admits. The Winter fae laughs. “Why are you laughing?”</p><p>“You just made a joke and you didn’t even notice,” he says laughing even harder, his voice getting incredibly high-pitched. San notices how his smile grows up to his eyes and how he laughs with his whole body. ‘So that’s how he looks like when he is amused,’ he thinks.</p><p>“See? I’m funny!” San protests, although his smirk shows that he is not actually bothered. How could he? His laugh is contagious.</p><p>“That was accidentally funny, but it doesn’t mean you are.”</p><p>“I am,” he insists faking annoyance, but the other does not believe it.</p><p>“Then tell me something funny you like to do,” the other fae says when he calms down a little.</p><p>“Well, I like swimming in the sea against the waves, although when I do that I always make sure is not too risky, and… Wait a second,” San pauses. “Did you just persuade me into talking about myself?”</p><p>“Did it work?”</p><p>“Kind of,” he admits.</p><p>“Then, yes,” the other fae smiles contently.</p><p>“You’re so insistent.”</p><p>The Winter fae stretches and lays down on the grass with his arms under his head. “As long as it works, I’m fine with that. We’re getting to know each other!” He says excitedly.</p><p>“Who says I’m interested in knowing you?” San teasingly asks. He is actually interested in learning more about his kind, but better test the waters first.</p><p>“You sounded interested when asking about my hobbies,” the other simply replies.</p><p>“You may have surprised me.”</p><p>“I could take you fencing, you know, if we were friends. The view in the frozen lake is stunning… Such a pity,” the Winter fae says.</p><p>There it is. Now San sees the opportunity to ask. “I don’t even know your name and you’re already talking about meeting as friends.”</p><p>“Hypothetically meeting,” the Winter fae corrects. “And about my name…” he sits up again and looks at him. “Why would you want to know it if you don’t want to be friends with me? You don’t need it.”</p><p>“I think it’s fair to at least know your name since you kind of figured out mine,” San replies, although the main reason for him asking is curiosity about how he learnt his.</p><p>“I presume it’s not how people usually address you?”</p><p>“No, it’s not. How did you come with it?” he asks directly, done with playing around. He <em>needs</em> to know.</p><p>“I heard your friend calling you that… Or something like that.”</p><p>San tries to recall the moment they met in the woods. Probably Joong called him Sannie at some point, as he usually does, and the fae mistook the pronunciation. “That makes sense. But I would like to address you properly as well.”</p><p>“Alright, since I don’t know your actual name, I’ll give you a fake one,” the other announces.</p><p>“All seelie names are fake,” San remarks.</p><p>The Winter fae scratches the back of his head. “A faker one, then.”</p><p>“That will do, I guess.”</p><p>The fae spends a few seconds thinking about what name he should give him until he comes up with something. “You can call me… Boo.”</p><p>“Boo?” San almost laughs at the outcome of so much thinking. He had expected something more attractive or symbolic. “It sounds cute,” he admits.</p><p>“I’m cute,” the other makes his best puppy face attempting to look adorable.</p><p>“Whatever,” he simply says looking away. He does look cute, but he will not say it out loud. That would be a strange thing to say when you meet an enemy, would not it? But still, having a casual conversation is not something that you usually do with your enemy, either.</p><p>The winter fae gets up and shakes off the grass that has stuck on his clothes. “In case you run into me again, you can call me that. Just so you know, I usually go for a walk in the morning with Puchi, and I may or may not be changing my route so that I happen to be wandering in the woods… Maybe following the course of this same stream…”</p><p>San gets up, ready to go back as well. “Disclosing information about your whereabouts to the enemy. That’s quite dangerous,” he teases.</p><p>Boo shrughs. “I said I may or may not. If you want to find out, that’s on you.”</p><p>San chuckles “And you said you weren’t smart.”</p><p>“I like making things interesting” Boo smirks. There is no trace of his cute attitude a minute ago. Soon, his smirks fades and he sighs reluctantly “I should… probably go. I still have a long way back and I promised to meet someone tonight for dinner.”</p><p>“I might go back as well,” San announces, although he does not bother to move yet. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“I hope it’s not the last time,” Boo smirks again.</p><p>“We’ll see,” San returns the smirk.</p><p>The Winter fae turns around to go and makes a gesture for his fawn, who is eating grass nearby, to follow. “Until we meet again, Sunny,” he says looking back. “May the seasons change.”</p><p>San is taken aback for a moment because of the expression. It has been a long time since he last heard it, and if he remembered it right, it was an ancient way to say ‘If something is meant to happen’. Maybe the Winter Court has continued using it.</p><p>“Until we meet again, Boo,” he responds. He feels the need to reply with an ancient saying, too. So he thinks of one with a similar meaning commonly used in the Summer Court. “May the flowers grow,” he says.</p><p>The other seems to recognize it and smiles. Then, seconds later, he and the deer are gone, and San is left alone by the stream, wondering whether he should follow its course the next time he goes into the woods.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had a feeling that he should follow Wooyoung the moment he saw him rushing out the kitchen with a basket. He guessed it was another one of his incursions with Puchi, but his guts were telling him that today was going to be different. And who was he to judge his instinct? It has never failed him before. So that is what he did, following his brother. He is not proud of doing it as it is somehow invading his privacy. Well, completely invading his privacy, but he could not stay there doing nothing knowing that something was bugging him. If something bad happened, he could never forgive himself. So, in fact, he is being a good brother, because that is what older brothers do: protect their younger siblings. Right? He keeps telling that to himself while he follows Wooyoung’s path, hiding whenever it is necessary. However, it does not feel right. He is about to go back and let his brother have his time alone when Puchi starts running towards the woods and Wooyoung chases him. Maybe his felling was not so wrong after all.</p><p>Of course, he follows them and ends up climbing up a tree to avoid the embarrassing situation of his brother finding him in the bushes while he was looking for his pet deer. Unfortunately, he is not the only person who is a hiding on a tree. On this very tree.</p><p>“Hello there, princess,” a familiar voice whispers in his ear from behind sending a shiver down his spine and startling him to the point he almost falls off the branch.</p><p>“What are <em>you</em> of all people doing on a tree?” he angrily whispers, hoping that Wooyoung has not heard him.</p><p>“I practically live on trees. It’s not the first time you see me climbing one,” the Summer Court jester says swaying a foot off the branch and checking his nails unbothered. “What is your excuse?”</p><p>“Sorry?” Seonghwa asks offended. “Do I have to give you an explanation for being here?”</p><p>The puck turns his gaze to Seonghwa giving him an amused look. “You were the first one to ask.”</p><p>“Because you scared the shit out of me!” he says.</p><p>The Summer fae smirks. “And I gave you an answer.”</p><p>“Tsk. That’s barely an answer. There are lots of trees and you just happen to be in <em>my</em> tree,” he says outraged. Seonghwa cannot believe his bad luck. The odds are certainly working against him.</p><p>“I thought the woods belonged to the Elementals,” the other replies ironically.</p><p>“Stop the teasing, you know what I mean.”</p><p>The jester changes his position on the tree so that he is sitting with his legs crossed facing Seonghwa. “What I know is that I should be the one asking that question. I was on this tree first.”</p><p>Seonghwa lets out a snort. “So know we’re playing who saw it first?”</p><p>“You’re the only one playing, princess. I was actually here long before you came.”</p><p>Seonghwa pauses for a moment considering that the jester may be lying, but then, he remembers that he is a fae as well, and therefore, he is unable to lie. Knowing this fact infuriates him even more. “I can’t believe I am so unlucky that out of all trees I had to climb the same one as you.”</p><p>“Perhaps it was fate,” the Summer fae smirks.</p><p>“Absolutely. Fate was expecting me to throw you off a tree today.”</p><p>“You’re always so rude,” the other pretends to feel hurt.</p><p>“Because you don’t let me be!”</p><p>“It’s not my fault that you haven’t checked whether this tree was free,” the jester shrugs.</p><p>Seonghwa snorts again. “This is getting ridiculous.”</p><p>“Why? Because I’m right?”</p><p>Seonghwa suddenly shushes him and looks around concerned. With all the bickering, he has not realized that they have increased their volume. “Shut up. He’s going to hear us,” he whispers while gesturing the other to low his voice tone. Thankfully, Wooyoung seems to be far enough from their hiding place to be unable to hear them. He sighs in relief.</p><p>“Who is he?” the Summer fae asks when he considers that Seonghwa has calmed down a little.</p><p>“None of your business,” he snorts obviously wanting to put an end to the conversation. However, the jester does not seem to care about him bothered by his chatter.</p><p>“If you’re following him must be someone close. A friend? No, I don’t think you have friends…”</p><p>“You don’t know shit about me,” Seonghwa cuts him. “I <em>do</em> have friends. You saw them the other day.”</p><p>“Oh… I thought you were babysitting. Sorry. My bad.”</p><p>Seonghwa sighs. “Dear Mab, you’re so annoying.”</p><p>“That’s my job. I’m <em>the</em> puck,” he smirks.</p><p>Hwa rolls his eyes. “Jesters are useless. I don’t understand why they still keep you on the Summer Court. We don’t have one.”</p><p>“That’s why your people are so boring.”</p><p>“Shhh!” He cuts him again. Woo has disappeared from where he was moments ago, so he looks for him desperately from the top of the tree.</p><p>“What…?” the jester tries to intervene, but he shuts him covering his mouth with his hand. “Shut up already!” he snaps.</p><p>Hwa finally localizes his brother, now completely soaked, in the stream next to the place where he has been moments before. And the second he finds him, he instantly regrets it. He is not alone anymore.</p><p>“Holy Oberon. He is so fucked up right now,” the Summer fae murmurs. He must have followed his gaze and, at some point, he has freed his mouth from Seonghwa’s hand. And he must be seeing the same thing as him: A Winter fae and a Summer fae talking, one of them naked. And very close to each other right now.</p><p>Any person could misinterpret this scene, and Seonghwa is no longer sure if he is interpreting it right, as he cannot hear what they are talking about. Not that talking to rival faes is a crime worth of the death penalty, but it surely is prohibited to be more than strictly polite with them. Even more if one of the faes implied is the Crown Prince of one of the Courts. There is a reason why heirs have strictly forbidden having contact with rival seelies before coming of age, and that is because they could befriend the enemy and, therefore, betray not only their kind, but their throne as well. And his brother, judging from Seonghwa’s point of view and Wooyoung’s hair color, seems very much enchanted by a naked Summer fae.</p><p>“Our mother is going to kill him,” Seonghwa says, still with his eyes fixed on the scene developing in front of him. He cannot be wrong, Wooyoung’s reactions speak for themselves, and he knows him well. The atmosphere is far from hostile.</p><p>“Our mother…?” The puck repeats as if trying to figure out something. “For the Summer Crown… Don’t tell me the guy you are hiding from is your…?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Hwa cuts him once more, but as the previous times, it does not stop him.</p><p>“As far as I know, Queen Wheein only has two sons. And you’re the bastard one, so he must be…”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” he violently stops his reasoning. Seonghwa curses internally. How could he be so stupid to have such a slip of tongue? This could cost Wooyoung’s life.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be so aggressive if he was just a friend, am I wrong?” The other insists and Seonghwa grows stressed.</p><p>“I’m going to throw you off this tree if you don’t shut your mouth.”</p><p>The jester chuckles. “You already threatened me with that.”</p><p>“And if you keep pushing I’m going to end up doing it.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, he is safe,” the jester dismisses his threat shaking his hand. “The Summer fae is my friend from the other day. He is not going to hurt him. I would bet my life.”</p><p>“It’s not your people what worries me,” he murmurs.</p><p>“Nobody will know,” the other continues. “I’m not going to say anything. That would expose my friend, too.”</p><p>“He is already exposing himself,” Seonghwa says looking down to the naked man next to his brother. “Besides, you could say you saw the Winter heir talking with some Summer fae without revealing his name and it would be over for him.”</p><p>“So you admit it. He’s your brother.”</p><p>Hwa sighs. “There’s no point in denying it now. You’ve already guessed, and you’re not someone who changes his mind,” he admits reluctantly.</p><p>“Well, we should be considering some things here,” the puck changes his position again so he is closer to Seonghwa and starts counting with his fingers. “Number one: your brother has not been politically introduced yet, so there is no way I could say I saw the Winter heir if I’ve never met him. Number two: saying such thing could get me in trouble since I would have to give an explanation as to what I was doing in the woods, which is something I’m not willing to do. Number three: Queen Wheein could accuse me of slander, and you know what that means according to the Court laws,” he imitates the sound and gesture of a whiplash. “And number four: I have no intentions of hurting you or your brother in any way, and I’m saying this as a fae. So, you can trust me.”</p><p>Seonghwa looks skeptically up and down the jester, as if trying to find something that demonstrates he is lying. But again, he cannot lie, so Seonghwa has to reluctantly believe his word as much as it unsettles him. The welfare of his beloved brother depends on this unpredictable and eccentric fae (and his friend), and that is not something he should take lightly.</p><p>“I guess I don’t have a choice, do I?”</p><p>The other draws a half smile that could pass as gentle. “Doesn’t seem like it.”</p><p>The Winter fae looks down again at the Crown Prince and his new Summer fae acquaintance, who are now chatting by the stream both thankfully dressed. “They seem to be… getting along?”</p><p>“See? It’s not impossible,” the other teases.</p><p>Seonghwa rolls his eyes. “I’ve never said it’s impossible. I just didn’t want to get along with you.”</p><p>“Because I’m a court jester?”</p><p>“Because it’s illegal and you’re extremely insufferable.”</p><p>The puck gasps exaggeratedly and takes a hand to his chest, obviously overreacting on purpose. “I’m keeping your secret and you hurt me this way? So ungrateful.”</p><p>Hwa rolls his eyes. “I’m already regretting trusting you.”</p><p>“C’mon. Don’t be like that,” he whines. “This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.” He moves on the tree branch so that he is sitting right next to Seonghwa. “Perhaps something more…” He suggests softly running a finger down his cheek. Hwa takes a few seconds to react to the contact. It has completely taken him by surprise. Such a gentle gesture coming from someone like him. He definitely must be doing it only for the sake of bothering him. Otherwise, he cannot explain the way his face is burning and the inability to article a word. The other’s finger travels down until it reaches his chin, and when he is about to grab it, the Winter fae quickly pushes his hand away. He will not play his game.</p><p>“Tsk. You wish, jester,” he says looking anywhere else but the person sitting next to him. Seonghwa will never give him the pleasure of seeing him red faced and flustered by any of his actions. Although it must be his rage doing, not that this Summer Court jester has any actual effect on him.</p><p>The other, seeing his body language, withdraws from him. However, the rejection does not seem to change his mood. “You can call me Joong, now. We’re on stage two.”</p><p>Seonghwa looks back at him with a confused expression. “Wh- Stage two?”</p><p>“Yes,” he simply responds.</p><p>“Could you please elaborate?” Seonghwa insists with an urging tone already tired of this push and pull.</p><p> “Maybe next time we see each other.”</p><p>Hwa snorts. Of course, he should have expected an answer like this. “I wish there wasn’t a next time.”</p><p>“Oh, but there will always be. Right, princess?” He says with a smirk on his face. Oh, how Hwa wishes he could make it vanish.</p><p>“Stop calling me that,” the Winter fae complains.</p><p>“I would if you told me your actual name,” the jester suggests. ‘Nice try,’ Seonghwa thinks, but he is not going to let him know his nickname yet, no matter how much its alternative bothers him.</p><p>“You’ve never asked me,” he simply responds.</p><p>“Well, I’m formally asking you know,” the other insists.</p><p>“Maybe next time,” he says vaguely, hoping the Summer fae did not ask further.</p><p>“That’s what I wanted to hear,” he replies smiling again. Seonghwa mentally curses himself. ‘Great, now you’ve given him hope,’ he thinks.</p><p>The Summer jester, now known Joong, stands up and dusts himself off. “I should probably go before my friend discovers I’ve followed him when he <em>expressly</em> said he wanted to be alone,” he says while stretching. When he is finished, he looks down for a moment and then back to Seonghwa. “And I think you should do the same. I guess your brother wasn’t expecting you following him.”</p><p>Seonghwa gulps. He is right, he should probably go back and pretend nothing happened. He saw nothing. He knew nothing. Even though all he wants to do is warning Wooyoung about what he is getting into. He cannot do that. Wooyoung would never trust him again if he told him he has followed him. And there is also the risk of somebody else listening. He has to keep his mouth shut. For Wooyoung.</p><p>“You’re right,” he murmurs not even looking at him, immersed in his own thoughts. “It’s time to go.”</p><p>“Until next time, princess,” Joong says. Then, he takes two fingers to his forehead and does a ‘later’ gesture before jumping off the tree and disappearing from his sight.</p><p>Seonghwa, still sitting on the tree branch, takes one last glance down at his brother. He is laughing. He cannot help but to smile at the thought of that sound even though he is too far to hear it. He wishes he could keep his laugh forever. His carefree and warm laugh. He hopes he can. He will protect him from afar. And with this last thought, Seonghwa stands up and starts climbing down the tree.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Woo?” Somebody snaps his fingers in front of the Winter heir’s eyes, startling him. “Woo, are you listening?”</p><p>It is Yeosang’s voice. Right. He is here for dinner. Queen Wheein had invited him and his father, and the Winter noble must have come to his chamber to hangout for a bit before dinnertime, as they always do. It is just that this time, Wooyoung has not heard him coming in, nor starting speaking. Or perhaps he did, but his brain chose to ignore it. He has spent the last hour busy thinking about a certain Summer fae. And there was a lot to think about him. Woo has to admit that he does not know what had gotten to him to act so stupidly and try to get close to him. But this is how he always works: acting before thinking. Not that he regrets it one bit, but if somebody found out… He shakes his head. No, that will not happen. Besides, he did nothing wrong, they were just chatting. That should be alright, he has not crossed the line. Or so he thinks. He should probably ask Seonghwa later about the limits of the Court laws, he knows them better than he does…</p><p>“Earth to Wooyoung,” Yeosang insists once more. Oh Mab, he has zoned out again.</p><p>“Sorry, what were you saying?” He says looking at his friend for the first time since he has arrived. “Damn, Yeo, you look hot!” Woo scans him from head to toe. He is wearing navy blue trousers and jacket with silver decorations over a white shirt, the formal colors for nobility and royalty. It was only normal that he wore elegant clothes when he was about to have dinner with the royal family. However, it still shocks Wooyoung to see him like this, as he is used to see his best friend wearing black civilian clothes.</p><p>Yeosang rolls his eyes at his commentary. “I always look hot, you dumbass.”</p><p>Wooyoung snaps his fingers. “You’re absolutely right.” He sits up on the bed where he has been lying and Yeosang takes this as a signal to sit by his side.</p><p>“Are you trying to hide the fact that you didn’t notice that I came into your room?”</p><p>Wooyoung thinks about it for a moment before replying “Maybe.”</p><p>The Winter noble’s palm meets his forehead. “Damn. How are you supposed to defend a whole kingdom if you don’t even bother to check whether your door is closed?”</p><p>“Was it open?”</p><p>“That’s not the point.” Yeo sighs. “The point is that you are distracted. More than usual.”</p><p>“I’ve got a lot in my head right now,” he says laying back on the bed headboard.</p><p>Yeo snorts. “Yeah, a lot of snow.”</p><p>“Hey! I was thinking!” Woo whines offended.</p><p>“About?”</p><p>Wooyoung takes a moment to think whether he should say something to his best friend or not. He is actually dying to tell someone, but he knows it is not safe. Not because he does not trust his best friend, but rather because there could be someone eavesdropping. Eventually, he comes out with an answer neutral enough. “A person I’ve recently met,” he simply responds.</p><p>“Uhhh.” Yeosang coos. “Is the Crown Prince of the Winter Court finally into someone?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Never been before,” he shrugs.</p><p>“What were you thinking exactly?” He inquires with a suggestive tone.</p><p>“He having a nice butt,” Wooyoung answers nonchalantly.</p><p>Yeosang blinks a few times, trying to process what his friend has just said. “That’s not what I expected.”</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint you.”</p><p>Yeosang rests his back against the headboard as well, still taken aback by the response. “So you were just thinking about… that?”</p><p>“And his beautiful smile,” Wooyoung adds.</p><p>“That’s more like it,” Yeosang sighs in relief. But his relief does not last long. Yeosang stares at Wooyoung’s head with his eyes wide open, as if he suddenly has grown up mushrooms. “Why is your hair turning… Lilac?”</p><p>Wooyoung jumps off the bed and takes his hands to his head, looking desperately for a mirror. “Again?! Oh Mab, I must be sick!”</p><p>Yeosang stands up as well, but far more collected than his friend is. “Okay. Calm down. I think it has an explanation. Your hair only changes with your mood, right?”</p><p>“I’m going to die!” Wooyoung shouts hysterically.</p><p>“You’re not going to die, you idiot!”</p><p>“Then why don’t you please doctor Yeo explain what is happening?” He asks sarcastically.</p><p>“I just think you physically like that person and that’s why you hair color changed. You said you’ve never liked anyone before, right?”</p><p>“Right,” he says trying to follow Yeo’s logic.</p><p>“Then that must be why you’ve never had this hair color.”</p><p>Wooyoung takes a hand to his heart as if trying to calm it down and soundly sighs in relief. “That makes sense. You’re so smart, Yeo.”</p><p>“I know,” he says sweeping an imaginary strand of long hair.</p><p>“I should call you doctor love from now on.”</p><p>Yeosang looks away and scratches the back of his neck. “If only I had luck with love…” He murmurs with a sarcastic smile.</p><p>“Why are you saying that? It’s not like you like anyone…” Wooyoung pauses. “Wait, do you?” He asks unbelievingly and slightly offended. “Why didn’t you tell me before?! I’m your best friend!”</p><p>“You never asked!”</p><p>“How am I supposed to ask if I don’t have a clue?!” Wooyoung says raising his voice.</p><p>“Because you weren’t supposed to know!” Yeosang replies matching his voice tone.</p><p>“Why?!” the heir asks now feeling betrayed.</p><p>“Because you know that person!” Yeosang confesses.</p><p>“I won’t tell anyone, I swear!”</p><p>“Don’t be so loud!” Yeosang warns. They have actually raised their tone too much, and there are probably people outside wondering what this whole fuss is about.</p><p>“Okay. So, who is it?” Wooyoung inquires in a tone that is almost a whisper this time.</p><p>“It’s your…”</p><p>Somebody knocks on the door interrupting Yeosang. Woo puffs knowing his curiosity will not be satisfied until Mab knows when. “Come in!” He shouts so that the person on the other side can hear him. Not that actually needs to, since his voice tone is loud enough, but as he has been interrupted and, therefore, he is annoyed, the person who knocked deserves to be annoyed as well.</p><p>“Woo, what did I tell you about shouting? Anybody can perfectly hear you, doors are not that thick.” Seonghwa says coming through the door. He clears his throat before speaking again. “Royal Mother asked me to tell you that dinner is ready and that we will meet in the dining room in ten minutes,” he announces. He then acknowledges Yeosang’s presence in the room and immediately straightens up to show his best posture.</p><p>“Right Honora… I mean, Yeo. I haven’t noticed you were here,” he says while starting bowing and then stopping himself, as if he has been reminded that now they are on friendly acquaintances terms and such formalism is not necessary anymore.</p><p>Yeosang chuckles. He is avoiding his brother’s gaze. “Seems like it’s a family thing. Ignoring me,” he says, a bit of blush showing on his cheeks.</p><p>Hwa blinks a few times, confused by his words. “I’m sorry. Did I do something to offend you?” He looks genuinely concerned about this matter. Woo knows he does not have any friends, apart from him and Jongho, and it is not as if he is close to this last one either, so he is probably worried that he has messed up with his ‘new’ friend, Wooyoung guesses.</p><p>“No, no, no,” Yeosang instantly reassures him, evidently worried about hurting his feelings. “I was just kidding because Wooyoung didn’t notice me earlier. I wasn’t pretending to make you feel bad,” he apologizes looking anywhere else but Seonghwa. His face is now as red as the fruits of a mistletoe, and Wooyoung only relates it to the fact that he is not used to his brother’s presence in such a friendly context. Perhaps if he was not his brother and he knew him the way he did, he would probably act restrained in front of him, too.</p><p>“A-Alright,” he stutters. Then, he clears his throat, getting back to his usual self; the polite and politically correct Seonghwa everyone knows. “I’m glad that you and your family are joining us for dinner tonight. Are you staying for the night as well?”</p><p>“I am. Her Majesty kindly offered two of the guests’ rooms to my father and I,,” his friend replies still not looking at Seonghwa. That is why he does not see his brother’s smile upon this news.</p><p>“I’m glad. This means you will also join us for breakfast tomorrow,” Hwa says.</p><p>Yeosang scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah… Seems like it…”</p><p>Suddenly, a growl startles both faes.</p><p>“Sorry,” Woo intervenes. “My stomach.”</p><p>“We should get going,” Seonghwa says.</p><p>“Yeah, before Woo eats us alive,” Yeo jokes, which gains him a punch from Wooyoung on the shoulder.</p><p>The three seelies exit the room with Wooyoung whining about how his stomach usually ‘exaggerates’ his hunger. However, neither Seonghwa nor Yeosang are listening to his rant, the first one walking ahead of the two friends, and the second one by Wooyoung’s side, too focused on the shimmering ice floor to pay attention. At some point, Woo stops talking seeing that nobody is interested in his conversation. Or better said, monologue. Thus, the walk to the dining room becomes a silent march with their footsteps setting the pace.</p><p>By the moment they arrive, Yeosang’s father, Jae, is already there chatting with Ravn, Wooyoung’s father and Consort King of the Winter Court. The Crown Prince is not used to see any of his parents often as they are usually busy, but his father is specially known in the Court for never leaving his room. Sometimes, he would join them for dinner when they have guests, just like this very time, but that is not something that happens frequently. Nobody knows what he does inside his chamber all day, and it is not as if anybody cares, either. Wooyoung gave up trying to get close to him long ago since he would not let him, but he still cares for him and cannot help but feel pity whenever he sees him in his usual state: gaunt and lost.</p><p>“Your Majesty. Right Honorable,” Seonghwa is the first one to approach them, greeting them politely. Yeosang’s father is the only one who bows his head, recognizing his presence. It does not surprise Wooyoung the way his father ignores Seonghwa. He has an irrational hate towards him that most people associate with the fact that Queen Wheein married him because she needed a husband and a father for his first born, whose real father she refused to acknowledge. However, news run fast, and soon everybody in the kingdom knew that her son was a bastard, born out of wedlock, and that her husband was just an idiot that did not think twice about how he was being used. Of course, they had a legitimate heir later on, but Wooyoung knows he was not exactly a desired child. He was more a product out of the shame of his father and the need for a legitimate heir of his mother to calm down the nobles after finding out about Seonghwa. Although he could not complain, his life has been much easier than his brother’s has.</p><p>Yeosang and he greet both of them as well, getting almost the same response, the only difference being an ‘mmh’ coming out of Ravn’s mouth after seeing his son. ‘Father’s love,’ Wooyoung ironically thinks. He does not want to give it much importance. It is what is. It always has been.</p><p>Seconds later, when he and Yeo join Seonghwa standing behind their respective seats, Queen Wheein appears at the door with an impressive and bedazzling long dress in navy blue, silencing the low chattering of the two men. She scans everything and everyone in the room, the atmosphere becoming colder than it already was. Then, she enters without saying a single word, waiting for everyone to greet her.</p><p>“Thank you for your kind invitation, Your Majesty,” Jae is the first one to speak.</p><p>“You’re always welcome, Lord Jae,” she says with an obviously fake smile that sends chills down everyone’s spine. “I’m glad you have managed to get a word out of my husband. He hasn’t articulated an intelligible sound in years.”</p><p>Yeosang’s father lets out a dry laugh. “People always tells me that I could even make the dead talk.”</p><p>“That explains so much,” she says looking at his husband with disdain. Oh, how Wooyoung loved family dinners. She then directs her gaze towards the young seelies, who bow to her to show respect. Then, she claps her hands contently.</p><p>“You may take a seat, my dear guests and beloved family,” the queen announces. Wooyoung sees his father snort from the corner of his eye, probably amused by the choice of words. If the queen loves her family, she has never shown it. Emotions were simply not made for her. Wooyoung has optimistically decided to think that she does love them in her own cold way, even if it is just a little, but he knows that not everyone shares his opinion, starting with his father. Woo cannot blame him, though. He would also think that the person he is married to does not love him if tons of lovers came in and out their bedroom every day.</p><p>Everyone sits in silence, and once they do, six servants come through the door carrying trails for each one of the diners. When everyone has their own dish, the servants uncover them, liberating the vapor inside and filling the room with exquisite aromas. Nevertheless, no one comments anything about it. The room is summed in silence, only the clatter of the cutlery on the plates clinking sometime. The atmosphere is so dense it could be cut with a knife. Not that it has been any other way whenever the Royal Family ate all together.</p><p>Wooyoung looks at his friend, sitting in front of him on the other side of the table next to his father. It is not the first time he dines with them, however, Woo cannot help but worry about him feeling uncomfortable. He knows it is very different from what he is used to, dining with his father and chatting about what they did during the day. But, of course, Wooyoung’s family was not like his. Yeosang only had his father, as his mother died prematurely due to a curse, and they both got along pretty well. Sometimes, Woo envied them, the relationship they have, but never in a million years would he change his situation. Otherwise, he would not have Seonghwa by his side, the person he is most grateful for. Yeo has his father, and Woo has a loving and caring brother. He cannot complain.</p><p>From time to time Yeosang glances at Seonghwa, who sitting next to Wooyoung and is steadily eating his food with his gaze fixed on the plate. Maybe because it surprises him the way he takes the situation so naturally. It still fascinates Woo how his brother has the ability to ignore the tension of these moments. If there is something in his mind about it being weird, he does not show it. This is their normal life, only that Wooyoung does not consider it normal at all. But still, they were not normal.</p><p>At some point, someone knocks on the dining room door startling everyone but the queen, who seemed to be expecting it.</p><p>“Come in,” she says, her voice echoing in the room and feeling deafening to Wooyoung, who has spent too much time without hearing a single word.</p><p>Upon given permission, Jongho, Wooyoung’s friend and official messenger of the Winter Court, appears at the threshold holding an envelope. “I’m sorry to interrupt your dinner, Your Majesty, but Lady Hwasa expressly ordered it to be handed to you immediately.”</p><p>Queen Wheein slightly smirks, this is the closer to a full gesture Wooyoung has seen her doing all evening. “Thank you, Jongho. Give it to me and you shall go,” she orders. Without further word, Jongho approaches the seat where the queen is and hands her the envelope. Then, he sends a quick glance to his friends before leaving the room almost at light speed after having carried out his job.</p><p>They continue dining when Jongho exits, but this time Wooyoung can feel the atmosphere growing even more uncomfortable to the point it is almost unbearable. Ravn, who usually gazes down and avoids any type of eye contact, is directly glaring at the queen, and his eyes are burning with rage. Everybody in the room (and the kingdom, Wooyoung would say) knows who Lady Hwasa is: one of the queen’s favorite lovers. And there is nothing that infuriates the Consort King more than the disrespect that meant not bothering in actually hiding it.</p><p>However, the queen does not care one bit about offending his husband, so she purposely continues eating and ignoring him. After a few minutes, he stares down at his plate again, as he has been doing previously, knowing that there is no use in showing his discontent over it. The queen will always do as she pleases and he does not have word on it. And if he did say something, there would be consequences.</p><p>Eventually, the diners finish their respective dishes after what feels like an eternity and wait until Queen Wheein gives them permission to stand up.</p><p>“Young men,” she starts. “You may leave now. I need to discuss some issues with the Right Honorable and my husband.”</p><p>Wooyoung, Seonghwa and Yeosang nod and stand up, hurrying to leave the room after doing a bow. It was obvious in the queen’s tone that she does not want any of them present during the conversation, and Wooyoung cannot help but wonder why so much secrecy. Usually, the queen would not mind discussing state matters in front of Seonghwa and Wooyoung, since it is actually useful for them. So there must be something fishy here.</p><p>“I’m a little bit tired, so I’m going to head to my chamber if you excuse me,” Seonghwa announces after two of the servants have closed the doors behind them. Yeosang seems a little disappointed, but he nods and wishes him a good night. Wooyoung does it as well and waves him goodbye, watching him walk down the corridor to his chamber.</p><p>When his brother is out of sight, Woo turns to Yeosang. “So, resuming our conversation… Who is that person that you like?” he asks suggestively raising an eyebrow. His friend slowly blinks a few times as if he could not believe what he is saying.</p><p>“You really are clueless.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>San is staring at the crystalline and serene surface of the water, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. It is not until a colorful fish (which looks a lot like a koi fish, but he is not paying enough attention to tell) swims before him that he comes back from his trance. He has been like this for three, maybe four days already. Every time he meets that fae he would lose himself in his thoughts. He does not know what is going on with him. He swore he would never break the Courts laws, and yet he has been debating himself about whether he should ever meet that fae once more. He has always been a curious person, and this being his newest finding, and a very rare one he wants to know more.</p><p>“Do it again!” San hears Mingi saying a few meters from him and making him look away from the water. Mingi, who is is sitting on the ground, is asking Yunho to do some tricks (who, by the way, is bathing naked as most people usually do in the Summer court to Mingi’s delight), and the nymph, as the half Water seelie he is, is happy to comply his requests.</p><p>Both of them have come to visit Yunho at the nymphs’ pond near the border, one of the most beautiful places in the kingdom and Yunho’s home with the other Water seelies and nymphs. There are not many of them since Water seelies are said to be a strictly closed community, and those who dare to leave are forbidden to come back. So one had to think twice before doing it. Yunho always says that he had to leave his tribe because his mother, a Water seelie, died when he was still a child and the only person he had was his father, a flower fae, who lived in the Summer Court. However, that story does not quite sit for San. Elemental seelies are usually reluctant to lose members of their tribes, especially when it comes to Water seelies, so there are very few possibilities that no other fae offered to take care of Yunho to prevent him from leaving. Maybe because he is not entirely an Elemental seelie but a hybrid, commonly known among the seelie folk as nymphs, and true blood Elemental seelies are not especially fond of Court seelies.</p><p>Nevertheless, it is not as if there were many nymphs in general, either. Not to mention half Water nymphs despite the pond being known as the nymph’s. There are only two more of them living in there, although San only knows it because Yunho told him. He has never seen them and it is not as if they are very sociable. They barely come out to the surface, according to his friend, and they have established their houses underwater, where they feel more comfortable and it is deep enough for privacy and sunlight alike. Yunho, on the other hand, decided to build his house on land with the rest of the Water seelies and swim in the pond from time to time, even though he has the ability to breathe underwater, that not necessarily all Water seelies had, and could live with the other nymphs if he wanted to.</p><p>San loves to visit Yunho because the place itself is mesmerizing. It looks like an incredibly big common garden surrounded by wooden houses with a great pond in the middle, on which cutely crosses a bridge. The vegetation of the place is also very unique in comparison to the rest of the kingdom: there are water lilies of any imaginable color everywhere in the pond, flowering rush, bur reed, and other varieties of plants that cannot be found elsewhere. It is a beautiful place to live, indeed. And the perfect place to come with your friends and have a good time. Or maybe to show someone. Someone foreign. Duh. What is he even thinking about? That is not going to happen. It should not happen.</p><p>“Have you seen it?” Mingi asks, but nobody replies. He and Yunho are looking in his direction waiting for a response; only that San is too spaced out to notice. “Hey, Sannie!” he tries again splashing water from the pond and soaking him. It must be funny for the two Elemental seelies, since they cannot stop giggling upon their little mischief.</p><p>San shakes his head to get rid of the drops running down his face and his wet hair. “That was uncalled for,” he says pouting.</p><p>“That was totally called for!” Mingi retorts.</p><p>“You should have seen yourself. You looked as if you’ve seen a ghost,” Yunho says resting his head on land while the rest of his body is in the water.</p><p>“Is there something going on?” the Fire fae asks.</p><p>“There isn’t anything going anywhere?” He attempts to avoid the question.</p><p>“You won’t fool us, you know. You’ve been too quiet these past days. And you seem to be thinking about something,” points Yunho.</p><p>Mingi pulls out a bottle from San-does-not-know-where and opens it. “C’mon, let’s have some wine and tell us.”</p><p>“Where for dear Oberon did you get that bottle?” San asks raising an eyebrow. It still surprises him his friend’s ability to bring alcohol undetectably to every place they go. And pull it out at any time of the day.</p><p>“Unimportant,” Mingi shakes his hand.</p><p>“We’re your friends! You know you can tell us anything, right?” Yunho tries to bring back the conversation.</p><p>“I know, but…” San sighs. It is not as if he does not want to tell them about Boo and his recently found curiosity towards Winter seelies (particularly this one), but what can he say? It could be dangerous to speak up. He trusts his friends with his life, but this is not a safe space to talk about such a sensitive topic. There might be people listening.</p><p>“I promise I will tell you at some point. Only that right now is not the time,” he says, even though he himself does not know whether there will be a time for that conversation. Perhaps he never sees Boo again and he eventually forgets that he has ever met him, so there would be no reason to tell them. Perhaps what he told him was a lie and San would end up alone in the woods waiting for no one to come. He does not know why, but he cannot shake off that feeling. Winter seelies are not to be trusted, after all. They should not be trusted. But what if. What if.</p><p>“You look so sad all of a sudden…” the nymph comments worried. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk?”</p><p>Mingi hands San the bottle, startling him for a moment when the hard glass hits his chest. “Here. Whatever is bothering you, this will help.” Then, he turns to Yunho. “Don’t push the kid. If he does not want to speak yet, let him be. He said he would do it when it’s time, and it seems to be a matter that should not be taken lightly. We came here to have fun. We, as his friends, should be cheering him up!”</p><p>Yunho sighs. “When you’re right, you’re right. But let me tell you something, Sannie,” he says now speaking to him in a very serious tone. “Whatever it is, please do not overthink it. Both of us know you tend to do that a lot, and it never ends up well.”</p><p>San nods. He is indeed an overthinker and when it mixed with his insecurities, it always had an ominous result. And his friends knew it. It would not be the first time that they are witnesses of one of his breakdowns. Specially Joong, who has been there for him most of the times.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” he says trying to draw a reassuring smile, and then drinks directly from the bottle Mingi has given him. Yunho does not seem very convinced by it, but he does not press further.</p><p>The group of friends spends a couple of hours chatting about trivialities and laughing because of the wine they have drunk. San has to admit that he is having a good time, as he always does whenever he hangs out with his friends. However, despite his attempts to hide it from them so that they do not worry about it, his mind is somewhere else. He can see the forest in the horizon from where he is sitting beside Mingi, not far from the pond, and it feels like the contrast of its dark cut silhouette against the bright blue morning sky is calling him in. San cannot help but laugh mentally at how ironical it seems. A light fae attracted to what from afar looks to be the absence of light. But he knows better. It is not so dark once you get in. It is not so cold. And if one got far enough, the purest and most beautiful places could be found. ‘What a great metaphor for curiosity,’ he thinks.</p><p>San looks up to the sky and studies the position of the sun, the light blinding him for a few seconds. Still one hour left until noon according to it. Maybe he could go for a walk. It does not have to be long, just enough to satiate his curiosity. His doubts. Part of him is convinced that he needs to check that the other fae is not where he said he would be, so that he can be back to his senses and do as if anything happened. But the other part is actually hoping for the opposite. He looks at his friends, still laughing in their own world. They would not mind if he excused himself for a while, would they?</p><p>Without giving it a second thought, San stands up decided to go to the woods. Mingi and Yunho look at him puzzled, their laughter dying down as they watch him standing and looking to the horizon.</p><p>“What… What are you doing, Sannie?” Yunho asks.</p><p>San takes a deep breath before answering: “I need to go somewhere. I won’t be gone for long, I promise.”</p><p>“Does this have to do with the issue you didn’t want to talk about?” Mingi inquires. San nods. “I hope you’re not into something dangerous. I wouldn’t like to tell the Queen that I don’t know where his son is because I was being a good friend and respecting his space.”</p><p>San chuckles. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Besides, it’s daytime and I have a lot of light power stored.”</p><p>“Just promise to be back before the sun starts setting, please. If you don’t, we are getting Joong and going to find you,” Yunho says pointing a finger at him.</p><p>“I said I won’t take long, but alright,” he shrugs. “If I don’t come back before dusk, I give you permission to come and find me,” San replies drawing a half smile.</p><p>“You won’t give us a hint of where are you going? You know, in case we have to rescue you…” Mingi intervenes. San knows he is not only speaking out of worry (at least not entirely), so he just laughs off his question.</p><p>“I think that if you get Joong, he will guess,” he simply says, but Mingi does not seem happy by the response.</p><p>“Does he know something we don’t?”</p><p>San shrugs once more. “Not really. But he’s always been good at guessing.”</p><p>Then, he looks up to the sky once more. He still has time, but he should better hurry up before midday. “See you later, guys,” he says, and right afterwards he starts walking towards the woods without waiting to hear his friends’ response. He is not looking back at them, but he is sure that their faces are making confused expressions. He would make one too if he were them. He himself does not know what has gotten into him, honestly, and he does not know why he is so fixated on this fae, either. There is only one way to find out, he guesses. Then, he enters the woods.</p><p>San is walking, but his pace is fast, not wanting to appear before the Winter fae running as if he has been desperately looking for him. Although he needs to rush if he actually wants to see him. <em>If</em> he is where he said he would be, of course. San does not know what to expect. It would be disappointing if the other fae does not appear, but his mind would stop wondering and, eventually, he would forget about him. But what if he is there? What is he supposed to do? What is he supposed to say? He cannot deny that he is following the stream because he wants to see him. Boo purposely told him his whereabouts for a reason, so there is no way he can suggest that he was casually near the place and decided to go for a walk. Also, that would be a lie. And he cannot lie.</p><p>While he is debating himself about how he can hypothetically explain to the other his presence there in case he happened to be in the woods, he quickly shortens the distance between him and the place where he last saw the Winter fae, and soon, he reaches it. He eventually realizes the place is familiar, even though every stretch of the course looks similar, and stops walking. He somehow remembers the way certain rocks and trees were distributed last time, and he is almost sure that this is the same place.</p><p>His suspicions are confirmed when he notices a pair of eyes watching him, which probably have been doing it for a while since he has arrived. These eyes are no other than Boo’s, who is sitting under a tree with his back resting on the trunk eating an apple. Not far from him, a fawn, <em>his </em>fawn, is drinking water from the stream.</p><p>Boo smiles when San’s eyes meet his, and the Summer fae could swear his heart stops beating for a moment. Perhaps because deep in his heart he was expecting not finding him there, and now he does not know how to approach him. Despite being a prince and having practiced his social abilities for as long as he can remember, he has always considered himself a shy person. And in this very moment, he is paralyzed.</p><p>Thankfully for him, the Winter fae does not hesitate one second to stand up and walk towards him still wearing a smirk on his face. He looks far more confident than the last time he saw him, and San cannot help but wonder whether it had to be with the circumstances in which they met. By the way he walks and his gaze never leaves San’s, he definitely looks like the self-assured type of boy and not so much the stuttering blushing one he met soaked.</p><p>Up close, his eyes seem to be glimmering (out of joy, San wants to believe), suiting the bright aura he radiates despite of his dark clothes, and some strands of his hair are starting to turn into a soft lilac tone.</p><p>“Finally,” he says with a smile reaching his eyes. “I’ve been waiting for you every day.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked this chapter, or you're enjoying this fic so far, please leave some kudos so that I know I'm doing well with this story! </p><p>Comments are also very much welcomed, don't be shy! I love reading your reactions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, but finally the chapter is here! It has been a crazy month and I have been busier than I expected (also had several crisis about my writing and this story, but my will to finish it turned out to be stronger... eventually.) The next chapter might also take more than 2 weeks since (unfortunately) I'm still busy, so please be patient and enjoy this long chapter.</p><p>I would like to add that I mention a sword in this chapter, but I do not specify the material. Since it is common knowledge that seelies cannot touch iron (and yes, steel has iron too), the swords are not made of it, but of cupronickel, a material almost as hard as steel and which is also silverly. I do not mention it during the story because seelies are supposed to already know this, so that is why I'm specifying it here.</p><p>As usual, I apologize for any mistakes I may have made writing it (it was a long chapter and revising a language that it is not my mother language is very tiring).</p><p>If you like the story, please do not hesitate to leave some kudos or a comment. It really makes my day and encourages me to keep writing! </p><p>Enjoy your reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung cannot believe his eyes when he sees Sunny walking by the stream in his direction. Since the last time he saw the Summer fae, he had been going to the woods every single morning and had strolled until reaching the point where they last met. Then, he would wait there sitting and eating an apple, and when he finished it, he would come back home. He has to admit that it had been disappointing not finding the Summer fae there the first two days, and he had to remind himself that the other was not so eager to meet him as much as he did. He sometimes was too enthusiastic and Seonghwa often told him that not everybody shared his level of enthusiasm, or at least, not everybody showed their excitement the same way he did. Whenever Wooyoung feels excited, he buzzes with energy and anybody who knows him can tell that something is going on and he is dying to talk about it. He is just too obvious. However, he hopes that this time he has not been that evident for security reasons. He guesses that except for Yeosang, who is the only person to whom he has mentioned something about it, nobody has a clue. And he hopes it keeps being this way for a long time, because it seems that his expectations of seeing Sunny again have not been in vain. He could not be happier about it.</p><p>The Summer fae seems so surprised to see him there that he stops on his track to stare at him paralyzed. Woo would have reacted that way too if it were not for the fact that he is the one who has been waiting for him day after day. And for the fact that he looks so cute that he cannot just stay where he is, waiting for the other to approach him. So that is what he does, approaching him first, and tell him he has been waiting for him every day.</p><p>Sunny must be taken aback by this news because he does not articulate a word. He just stares at him as if he has seen a ghost. Woo tilts his head, waiting for a response and starting to feel a little nervous about his lack of reaction. Was it too much? Was he not expecting to see him?</p><p>“Mmh… You…” Sunny clears his throat. “You have been waiting for me?”</p><p>“Of course!” he responds. “I was dying to see you again!” he says, and then instantly regrets it as he sees the other tearing his eyes away from him. Maybe he has been too enthusiastic once more and he felt overwhelmed by it. ‘Damn, Woo,’ he mentally curses himself, ‘you have fucked it up.’</p><p>“Did you?” Sunny murmurs, still avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Mhm?” Wooyoung cannot hear him well as he is looking down and his voice tone is almost inaudible. </p><p>“Did you really want to see me?” the other hesitantly asks while slowly facing him again.</p><p>“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Wooyoung furrows his brows.</p><p>“I… I don’t know,” the Summer fae replies tearing his gaze apart once more. At this point, Wooyoung is confused about his behavior. Why is he not looking at him?</p><p>“I thought you were the one who didn’t want to see me,” the Winter fae explains. “I was trying to convince myself that you were not going to come, but then…”</p><p>Sunny chuckles, flashing his perfectly white teeth and showing his dimples. Somehow, upon seeing that, Wooyoung feels as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>“As if. You made it sound too interesting; I had to come to check whether it was true sooner or later,” he says making eye contact with the Winter fae.</p><p>“You forget that I’m a fae and I cannot lie,” Wooyoung points out.</p><p>Sunny frowns. “I thought your kind were allowed to lie?”</p><p>“Because we’re evil and cold and have no blood in our veins?” He asks sarcastically. It has slightly offended him that the other thought he could be capable of that. “I thought that you were the smart one out of the two, but it seems like you need to study more.”</p><p>Sunny scratches the back of his neck, seemingly ashamed for bothering him with his stupid commentary and his prejudices. “Sorry, I’ve spent the last 199 years of my life learning about light, plants and animals. I haven’t learnt anything more apart from that,” he pauses. “Still, it’s not an excuse. I’m sorry for my ignorance.”</p><p>Wooyoung, seeing the other is worried about having hurting him, chooses to put the matter aside. After all, it is not his fault that people in the Summer court are uncultured jerks who did not teach their children properly.</p><p>“Tsk. That’s what they teach you in the Summer Court?” he says, making clear that he does not want to dig more into it and prefers to change the topic. “That’s so boring. Now I understand why you’re not funny,” he teases.</p><p>“I thought we were over this,” Sunny pretends to be bothered, but Woo can see in his eyes that he is relieved to see he has chosen to forgive his stupidity.</p><p>“We’ll be over this when you prove to me that you’re actually funny.”</p><p>Sunny smirks evilly. “Alright. What about this?” He says, and then flashes Wooyoung with pure sunlight coming from his hand, blinding him. Wooyoung cannot see him but he can perfectly hear him laughing. He has a curious sense of humor to say the least. Is this what he does with his friends to have fun?</p><p>“That was… Totally undeserved,” whines the Winter fae, who is insistently rubbing his eyes. “Dear Mab, I can’t see any…” he does not finish the sentence as he trips over his own feet and ends up on the ground. Wait? The ground? Should not it feel harder and <em>grassier</em>? </p><p>“Ouch!” Sunny groans under him. Wooyoung feels his face heating up. It makes sense now. He has fallen on top of Sunny. And for some reason, this thought is making his heart race despite not seeing him.</p><p>“Hey! It’s not my fault! Who’s the one who blinded me?” Wooyoung complains trying to ignore his accelerated pulse and hoping that the other cannot hear how loud his heart is beating.</p><p>“C’mon, it was just a small flash! For fun!”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. I’m not liking your fun so far. I still can’t see anything,” he moans.</p><p>“Really?” The Summer fae, from what Wooyoung can hear, sounds concerned.</p><p>“Wait, I think I’m recovering my sight…” he says. Not because he wants to assure the other (which he does, too), but rather because he is actually starting to see again.</p><p>“I can see colors now, and it’s getting clearer…” Wooyoung blinks a few times more. The light that he previously saw when he closed his eyes is dissipating, allowing him to distinguish colors, and then shapes. Just like the shape of the sharp eyes of the Summer fae that are centimeters apart from his. Wooyoung’s eyes widen at the realization. He is upon him. And he is close. <em>Very </em>close.</p><p>“You’re blushing again,” the Summer fae points matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Am I?” Wooyoung asks as if he did not know his face is burning.</p><p>“You look like a tomato,” he says.</p><p>Wooyoung furrows his brows. “I don’t even know what a tomato is.”</p><p>Sunny thinks about for a second before replying: “Well, a red colored fruit.”</p><p>“So… like a mistletoe?”</p><p>The Summer fae tilts his head. “What’s a mistletoe?”</p><p>“A plant with red berries,” Wooyoung explains.</p><p>“Oh, like a strawberry then?”</p><p>Woo shrugs as much as the position he is in allows him. “I don’t know what a strawberry is, either.”</p><p>“Maybe our kingdoms don’t grow the same fruits,” Sunny concludes. The Winter prince’s mouth draws an ‘o’ at the deduction.</p><p>“You’re so smart,” he coos. Then they fall in silence, simply staring at each other awkwardly without knowing what to say until one of them decides to break it.</p><p>“Are you going to get off of me?” Sunny asks after a few seconds, his voice tone a bit flustered. There seems to be a tint of pink appearing on his cheeks.</p><p>“I don’t know. I’m comfy here,” Woo teases.</p><p>“Do you want me to flash you again?” the other threatens, although the smirk on his face betrays him not being serious.</p><p>“Okay, I’m getting up, I’m getting up!” The Winter fae concedes.</p><p>Both of them stand up from the ground and dust off. Wooyoung is trying to do it without looking at the other and remind himself how close they were just moments before, but the task is getting difficult because, for some reason, Sunny is staring at him with a serious expression.</p><p>“You’re still blushing,” he says. “And your hair is now completely lilac.”</p><p>“Yeah. I told you. It changes color depending on my mood.”</p><p>“And what does lilac mean?” Sunny asks curious.</p><p>“My friend has a theory about it…” Wooyoung starts avoiding his gaze. He must be blushing harder by now reminding what Yeosang told him.</p><p>“And?” the other insists.</p><p>“I’m not telling you yet until I confirm it.”</p><p>“Alright…” Sunny sighs in defeat, and Wooyoung could not feel more relieved to leave that subject behind. “And which are the other colors?”</p><p>“So far there’s only black and blonde,” the Winter fae explains. “Blonde is for when I’m happy, calm or just not upset in general. Black is for the contrary, whenever I’m feeling sad, stressed or mad, it would turn into that color.”</p><p>“Such a pity you’re not mad now. I would love to see your black hair. I bet it looks good on you.”</p><p>The comment seems to make Wooyoung blush again. “Do you think so?” he timidly asks.</p><p>“Of course. I don’t think there’s a color that wouldn’t suit you,” Sunny says. “They say pretty…” he stops himself before he can finish the sentence.</p><p>“Pretty… What?” Woo presses.</p><p>“Forget it. It was an odd thing to say,” the other simply responds.</p><p>“C’mon, don’t be like that!” the Winter fae whines.</p><p>“Didn’t you like to ‘make things interesting’?” Sunny teases quoting Wooyoung.</p><p>“Don’t turn my own words against me!”</p><p>Sunny chuckles. “Do you want to know?”</p><p>“Of course I do!”</p><p>“Well, you’ll have to live with that,” he replies seemingly nonchalant.</p><p>“That’s not fair!”</p><p>“It would be fair if you tell me something I want to know,” Sunny attempts to negotiate.</p><p>Woo opens his arms in exasperation. It is not as if he can keep a secret anyways. “Okay, what do you want to know?”</p><p>The Summer fae pretends to think about it for a moment before asking. “What is your friend’s theory about your hair?”</p><p>“I’m not telling.”</p><p>“Then, I’m not telling either,” he says with a playful smirk.</p><p>Wooyoung puffs his cheeks like a squirrel. “I hate you.”</p><p>“That’s what you’re supposed to do anyways,” the other responds half-jokingly.</p><p>“Do you hate me?” Wooyoung pouts. Even though he knows the other is not entirely serious about what he said, it happens to be something they both know it is true. And truth hurts.</p><p>The Summer fae raises an eyebrow, probably wondering where does such a deep question comes from. “No. You haven’t hurt me. Why would I?”</p><p>“Then don’t tell me to hate you,” Woo says looking at him right in the eye to show him that he is serious. That he earnestly took what he said, and does not want to hear anything like it anymore.</p><p>Sunny tenderly smiles. “Alright. I won’t,” he says, and then points at the bag next to the tree where Wooyoung had been sitting when he arrived. “But only if you give me one of those apples. I’m starving.”</p><p>“Deal,” Woo says drawing a half-smile. He has never been a person who stays mad for long, and that is something his mother always has reprimanded him for. According to her, he should not forget so easily. But it is not as if he forgets, it is more as he does not like to start fights. Nor to hold them for a long time. Besides, he was dying to give Sunny some apples. After all, he carried them all the way just for him every day.</p><p>Sunny starts walking ahead of Wooyoung towards the tree when he stops and turns his head. “By the way,” he says, “black hair looks great on you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hongjoong hates his job. Sometimes. It has its advantages and its disadvantages. One of the advantages is that he does not have to work much. However, the main disadvantage and the reason of his complains is that he has a duty of loyalty to Queen Solar, which means that any moment of any day she can call upon him and ask him to do whatever she pleases. Sometimes it feels as if he has sold his soul to the devil. It was not his fault being born as a jester’s son and inherit the title. But there he was, following the queen’s orders like a minion, even if those orders were against his own principles.</p><p>Daehyun is a good person. A little bit eccentric sometimes, but he has no bad intentions whatsoever. Hongjoong has always been good at reading people, and he is certain that the man has a secret, but he is sure it is not a something he should dig into. It must be something illegal since Queen Solar insisted in Hongjoong following him on his free day, but there are so many stupid illegal things that he cannot blame him. Every week, the light fae has a day off, and every week he disappears. He always excuses himself saying he is going to visit a relative of his, but Queen Solar thinks otherwise.</p><p>If Daehyun is working in the Court is because the queen promised her late husband on his deathbed to keep him, as he was a good friend of his and had been working there for centuries. But the queen never really trusts anyone, not even her beloved husband’s friends, and she has always kept an eye on him. Maybe because she suspected something about him, or maybe because she has always been paranoid about the people surrounding her.</p><p>Whatever her reasons are, Hongjoong is not allowed to question them anyways. However, he still does not like the idea of spying on people just because. Everybody has secrets, and they are secrets for a reason. Not everyone is planning a coup d’état to dethrone the Queen, some people simply have something to hide because it is not exactly legal according to the Court laws, which have not changed in three millennia and should be seriously revised because some of them were ridiculous nowadays.</p><p>Hongjoong has followed him to the woods, the place itself not being exactly allowed to Court seelies although people still went there anyways, so there is not something worth reporting yet. Honestly, the jester does not think it will, but he still had to follow him. Thankfully, the light fae has not noticed him. Dae is being extremely careful, looking over his shoulder every few seconds and turning his head to make sure that there is nobody around. But no matter how hard he tries, he could never see Hongjoong. Since he as a fae has not much power because he can only grow red fruits and <em>only </em>red fruits, he has trained to learn other abilities that could be useful for him such as archery, close combat and, of course, hiding, which has been proven to be the most useful one. Queen Solar knows that too. That is why she ordered him specifically to go after Daehyun.</p><p>However, he does not get to see the final destination of Daehyun as he stumbles upon a certain Winter fae who is sitting under a tree reading a book. From his perspective up in the tree, he can see both of them: Daehyun walking towards the Earth seelies’ territory, and the Winter fae a few meters apart from the place where he last met him. Both seelies are very close to each other, but they will not cross paths as Hongjoong sees it. So he has to make a choice: continue following the way he is supposed to, or deviate a little.</p><p>He would be lying if he said that he would rather follow Daehyun than bothering the Winter Queen’s bastard when he looked so peaceful, so he decides to do that instead. Next week there will be another chance to follow Daehyun, but he does not know when he will be able to meet the Winter fae again until the banquet, so he better take the chance when he had it. He would deal with Queen Solar’s wrath later. It is not as it is the first time that he gets distracted while working, either.</p><p>Hongjoong jumps from the tree branch where he has been hiding from Daehyun to one of the tree under which the Winter fae is sitting, so that he is above him. The other is so invested in his reading that he does not notice the foliage upon his head slightly shake. ‘Seems to be an interesting reading,’ Hongjoong thinks, because there is no way that he has not lifted up his head to check his surroundings when Hongjoong landed on the branch. It has not been his best jump he has to admit. It has not been as soundless as he intended to. However, it does not matter. The Winter fae continues reading his books as if anything else exists around him. In other circumstances, this could be quite dangerous, since he would not notice anyone approaching him and he could be easily become a target.</p><p>Thankfully for him, Hongjoong is there to keep him company and protect him from any potential attackers. Only that he does not know it yet.</p><p>Hongjoong descends a few branches and gets closer to the fae. From where he is sitting now, he can distinguish some of the words in the book, but not enough to understand what it is about. At this point he is curious, what is so good about it that he has not noticed his presence from such a short distance? Then he remembers that the last time he startled him because he did not know he was right next to him. Hongjoong sighs. He should work on that for his own good.</p><p>The Summer Court jester changes his position so that he is hanging upside down from the branch and his head is closer to the Winter fae’s. Now he is so close that can smell his slightly minted scent and count the hairs on his head. And, of course, he is also able to read what he is reading.</p><p>
  <em>The Winter fae gently caresses his lover’s cheek waiting for a response on his behalf, for those caramel eyes of him to give him that supplicant look that he grew to know so well. That he grew to love so much. When he finally directs his gaze at him, he cannot hold himself together any longer. He grabs him by the waist with his other arm and crashes their lips in a passionate kiss. He had been waiting for so long to see him again. The other’s mouth betrays how much the other had missed him too.  Even if he refused to admit it out loud, he knew. If his eager tongue parting his lips for entrance was not enough evidence, then his shaking breath was. And of course, those eyes. He has never realized how sincere his eyes are, and how much they told him. And what they told him moments before was that the Summer fae was dying to melt in his arms and taste him once more. </em>
</p><p>Hongjoong recognizes the text. He read it for the first time when he was San’s age and was basically horny all day. It was a good read if you were a romantic or a lustful person. And Hongjoong, surprisingly for most people, happens to be both. He remembers stealing it from the library, where someone in the palace must have hidden it. Not many people visited it, so it was the perfect place to hide a forbidden book: among thousands of others. Unfortunately for its original owner, Hongjoong found it by chance one day while looking for some romance book to satiate his needy heart. It became one of his favorite books, and he still conserves it hidden in his chamber in the Summer Court.</p><p>“’Winter Flower’. Interesting reading,” he says making the other notice him for the first time since he arrived. The Winter fae startles himself when he turns his head and sees him hanging downwards with his head right next to his nape. “I didn’t take you for a romantic,” he adds when their eyes finally meet.</p><p>“For dear Mab! Why do you always have to scare me this way?!” the Winter fae says taking a hand to his heart and retreating from such a close distance. “Can’t you just simply approach me like a normal person?”</p><p>“Oh, so you want me to approach you, then?” Hongjoong asks suggestively arching an eyebrow.</p><p>“If I tell you no would that change anything?” the other replies sitting back and returning to his book.</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>The Winter fae sighs as he turns to the next page. “That’s what I thought.”</p><p>“You’re about to get to the sexy part,” he comments still following the other’s reading. “Although my favorite scene comes a few chapters later when…” he does not get to finish the sentence as the Winter fae cuts him.</p><p>“Could you please not spoil it for me?” he politely asks, although there is an obvious irritation in his tone. “I would like to discover it for myself.”</p><p>The Winter fae continues reading for a few seconds in silence when he realizes something and turns to the jester. “Wait… You’ve read it?”</p><p>“You seem surprised.”</p><p>“Well, you don’t look the type to be reading such books, honestly.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I…” the Winter fae looks around trying to avoid his eyes. He cannot explain his reasons to think that way and he knows it. Hongjoong knows it too. That is what must be making him so flustered, being caught up in his own prejudices about the other.</p><p>“It’s one of my favorite books, actually. Not to say my favorite,” Hongjoong says matter-of-factly. “I might have read it more than twenty times already.”</p><p>“Did you like it that much?” the other asks and then instantly regrets it. “N-not that I care about your likes, of course,” he stutters. “I just want to know whether it’s good or not, and I haven’t met anyone who has read it, so…”</p><p>“I quite enjoyed it even though I don’t consider it a masterpiece, if that’s what you’re asking,” Hongjoong responds seeing the other struggling to explain himself. “Not all great books are masterpieces nor all masterpieces are great books, in my opinion. It depends on how it makes the reader feel and how they enjoy it,” he pauses for a moment. “How do you feel about it?”</p><p>The other seems taken aback by the sudden question. “Me?” he asks pointing at his chest. “I guess it makes me feel… good?” he says hesitantly. “I haven’t finished it yet, but it warms my heart.”</p><p>“Then you have your answer,” Hongjoong replies as he jumps off the branch to land right next to the other. “May I join your reading club for today, princess?” he says already sitting by his side and making him move aside.</p><p>“I told you a million times not to call me that!” he says retreating a little more and taking the book to his chest, as if trying to hide his content from him. “And why would you do that? You’re forgetting yourself!”</p><p>“You didn’t tell me your name yet, so I’ll keep calling you princess until you do.” Hongjoong shrugs. “And I love to read it and you happen to be reading it right now, so why not?”</p><p>“Because it’s forbidden for us to be friendly around each other?” the Winter fae asks as if he could not believe him.</p><p>“You don’t seem to mind breaking the rules when you step into the woods and decide to read forbidden books,” the jester points out.</p><p>The other seems at a loss of words. “I… It’s not the same thing!” he says standing up in indignation with his face burning red. Hongjoong chuckles at his reaction.</p><p>“Whatever you say, princess. Now, are you letting me join you or not?”</p><p>“Of course not!”</p><p>“Then I’ll be casually sitting here,” he says nonchalantly.</p><p>The other frowns so intensely that Hongjoong thinks his eyebrows are going to merge with his eyes for a moment. “Why do you have to take my spot?”</p><p>“It’s not like you can’t move to another place…” he says resting his back on the trunk.</p><p>“Actually, I can’t,” he says looking around hesitantly. “I… This is the closest place to the stream where I cannot be seen by anybody who is there. I… Have to keep an eye for my brother. Just in case someone is around,” he finally admits. He must have followed his brother on his way to the woods so that he can make sure nobody else is spying on him nor threatening him in any way. ‘How sweet,’ Hongjoong thinks.</p><p>“Well, you weren’t doing a good job, then. You haven’t noticed me being literally at your nape.”</p><p>The other opens and closes his mouth searching for a response until he finally comes up with something. “Perhaps I was too invested in the story, but that won’t happen again.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Hongjoong concedes. “Is my friend also nearby?” He asks out of curiosity. Maybe if the Winter heir was here, his friend could be as well.</p><p>“I think so. I didn’t want to spy, but I think he is. I heard another voice before that wasn’t familiar, but Woo seemed to recognize it,” the other explains. Hongjoong nods. For what he knew, San went to the nymphs’ pond with Mingi today, which was not far from the place, so there could be a possibility that he decided to see the Winter fae.</p><p>He tries to take a better look at the riverside where the two seelies are supposed to be. The Winter fae was right. From where they are, they can (barely) see what is going on by the stream and, if one pays enough attention, they can also hear something. And it has the advantage that the foliage hides the place and the constant flow of the water disguises their voices, so they cannot be actually seen nor heard by the others. A strategical point, indeed. The dark-haired Winter fae seemed to know a thing or two.</p><p>“You guessed right,” he says after recognizing San’s face. “What a coincidence, then. Now I have a reason to stay here.” Hongjoong smirks.</p><p>The Winter fae sighs audibly. “You won’t give up, will you?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>The Winter fae sits down where he was previously, making Hongjoong move to the side and resumes his read. “Do whatever you want. I’ll return to my own business and ignore you.”</p><p>Hongjoong chuckles. “Didn’t expect any less from you.”</p><p>He sits back and looks over his shoulder so that he can read what the other is reading, since he is not making the task easy for him. When he finds a comfortable position, he starts following the story and reminiscences the first time he read it. He recalls the excitement of not knowing what was going to happen next, and the eagerness with which he desired every kiss just as much as the protagonist. Maybe the other is feeling like he did at that time. Getting into a new story with curious and glimmering eyes.</p><p>Hongjoong decides to take look at him. The Winter fae’s serious focused expression contrasts with the slight blush of his cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes. Perhaps he is empathizing with the main character, who is fervently kissing his lover although the remorse of the betrayal to his kingdom is killing him inside. A romantic like Hongjoong would easily relate to that, and he cannot help but smile at the thought that the other might be a romantic too, hoping for a love that tears his whole world apart. He would never admit it, but he has always wished for someone to make him fall deeply, and although he has tried to several times, he has always found himself lacking that spark that would eventually burn him.</p><p>“Wh-What are you staring at?” the other asks when he notices Hongjoong’s eyes on him.</p><p>“You’re blushing.”</p><p>The other touches his face as if trying to check their temperature. “Is… Is that so?”</p><p>“Maybe the scene was too hot for you,” Hongjoong teases hoping the other will get into his trap.</p><p>“Not at all! It was fine,” the other replies seemingly offended by his comment. Hongjoong slightly smirks seeing that he got what he wanted. “I’m not a child who blushes for just a… kiss,” he continues looking away from the puck.</p><p>“It’s alright; you don’t have to be shy about it. Your first kiss will come someday. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Bold of you to assume the love life of someone you don’t know.”</p><p>“Am I wrong, then?” he asks arching an eyebrow. The Winter fae stares down, purposely avoiding his question and visibly blushing more.</p><p>“That’s what I supposed. Your pretty face screams ‘never been kissed before because I’m waiting for my true love to do so’”.</p><p>“And what’s so bad about it?”</p><p>“Oh, princess, you miss all the fun,” he says moving closer to the other and attempting to lean on his shoulder but miserably failing. “Don’t you want to have fun?”</p><p>The Winter fae ironically chuckles. “I have way more important things to worry about than having fun.” Of course he did. Hongjoong did not expect any less of a response from Lord Serious Cold Blood, but that is what makes pushing him to his limits so interesting. Besides, he does not think that the perfect and frigid image that he tries to show is everything that it is. He has seen the look in his eyes before when he was reading. That dreamy look was anything but cold.</p><p>“Aren’t you curious?” Hongjoong insists, but the other does not respond. Again, he is avoiding his question because he cannot lie about it. “Of course you are. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be reading such books,” he replies for him.</p><p>The Winter fae seems incredibly shy about this topic, still avoiding his gaze and looking elsewhere but him. Oh, how the jester enjoyed messing with the bastard. The way he is unconsciously starting to show his true colors is nothing but delighting to him. And kind of addicting too. The more flustered he is, the more he wants to make him. That gives him an idea.</p><p>Hongjoong changes his position so that he is sitting right in front of the other, facing him. “I could satiate your curiosity, you know, if you wanted to,” he says drawing a wolfish smirk. The other’s eyes are alert, waiting for whatever move he is going to make.</p><p>“I would be very pleased to help you…” Hongjoong slowly approaches the Winter fae, who is retreating from him until his back hits the tree’s trunk and cannot do it further. Seeing the chance to corner him, he puts both hands at the sides of his head. At his point, the other is looking at him with wide eyes and his face red as an ember. What a nice view.</p><p>“…If you asked me to,” he finishes the sentence a couple centimeters apart from his face. Hongjoong can almost swear that the Winter fae glances at his lips for a moment, but it is so brief that he cannot be certain. However, his eyes do not lie. Even though they are not looking at his lips, they are scanning Hongjoong’s own gaze, looking for something that tells him he should push him away and run, that tells him that what he wants to do right now is wrong. The jester can see him gulping while debating himself. He knows he should run, but he does not want to. He smirks. The Winter fae is about to give in any moment now. And he would love to see it.</p><p>However, their little moment that he has meticulously created gets interrupted when a sound in the bushes startles the other and he turns his head in its direction. He pushes Hongjoong away, quickly picks up his book, which at some point has been forgotten on the grass, and stands up.</p><p>“I have to go,” he says returning to his usual serious self, the only trace of what have just happened being the slight blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Hongjoong, presuming what the sound in the bushes might be, simply nods accepting that his fun is over. The Winter fae turns around to leave and the jester waves him goodbye. “Guess I’ll see you around, princess.”</p><p>“Hwa,” the other murmurs without looking back.</p><p>“Mmh?”</p><p>“My name is Hwa,” he says hesitantly, still supine.</p><p>Then, before he can even realize, the Winter fae is gone. And judging from the closeness of the sound coming from the bushes now, he should get going too if he does not want his friend to never talk to him ever again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Your Royal Highness?” a very pissed Daehyun asks startling San. “Are you listening?”</p><p>“Mmh? Sorry. What… What was the question again?” he says sleepily.</p><p>Daehyun sighs, probably tired of repeating over and over again because his student does not seem to cooperate today. “How can we distinguish high nobility from low nobility in the Winter Court?” he repeats in a condescending tone.</p><p>“Mmm… According to what they wear?” San tries to guess.</p><p>“Yes, that part is pretty much obvious, but what’s the difference between them?” At this point, his tutor looks desperate.</p><p>“They wear… different shades of blue?” he tries again. However, that does not seem to be the correct answer given Daehyun’s reaction.</p><p>“Dear Oberon. Did I not tell you to study yesterday while I was away?”</p><p>“Sorry, Dae,” he apologizes drawing a sheepishly smile. “I promise I’ll catch up on it this week.”</p><p>His tutor sighs once more. “The jewelry! The only difference is the jewelry on their clothes! High nobles wear bands made of pure silver across their chest and a significant superior number of silver badges than those of low nobles.”</p><p>San rolls his eyes. “Why is it important if I’m not allowed to speak to any of them?”</p><p>Daehyun looks like he is about to stomp out of the library and quit his job when he takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You are not allowed to approach them because you have a status to maintain, but some of them might try to approach you, and you’ll have to address them properly,” he explains as calm as his stress allows him.</p><p>San nods in resignation. He hates this. Etiquette has never been his forte, but he had to take lessons in order to become the future king everyone expected him to be. He is already used to the etiquette of the Summer Court as he has been studying it for as long as he can remember, but studying foreign etiquette is complete new (and  difficult) for him.</p><p>“Well, back to the lesson. The silver that the Winter nobles wear represents the snow, the ice and the coldness of their kingdom. It is also a symbol of elegance and wisdom, and they very proudly show their badges with…”</p><p>San cannot hold it anymore, so he disconnects again from Daehyun’s class. It is nothing personal against him nor his etiquette lessons; he is just too sleepy to bear it right now. He could not sleep last night due to the energy overcharge in his body, which, by the way, was really strange now that he thinks of it.</p><p>He made sure to use his ability to summon light before sleeping so that he did not have so much energy stored inside of him, but, for some reason, it did not work this time. And when he had an energy overcharge during night, all of his skin softly lighted up like a floating lantern during Summer’s Solstice. So Hongjoong might be partially right about him being a Royal Lantern, but he will never give him the pleasure of admitting that one of his bad jokes is actually true. Even though the light was not too intense to wake up anyone and make a fuss about it, it surely was a bother when he was trying to sleep. Not to mention the buzzing sensation of the energy all over his body. It was… Really unpleasant.</p><p>He cannot understand why it happened. He did not have that much energy stored that day. It was a lot indeed, but not a quantity he was not already used to control. Maybe he should ask Daehyun when they finish their lesson, although it might not be the best idea considering how much he worries about any minor inconvenience that the heir felt. And also considering that the power problem was not his only trouble while sleeping.</p><p>Yesterday he really had fun with Boo in the woods until the sunset, when he was supposed to come back home as he promised Yunho and Mingi. They were just chatting about differences about their courts and what they liked and disliked about them… But San had nice time either way. He loves to listen. And they spent a lot of time chatting. Every time the other spoke about something, even the most irrelevant thing, his enthusiasm would leave a tickling sensation in his stomach. It does not matter if he is just talking about the weather, he does it so genuinely and excitedly that San cannot help but get excited as well. His mood is contagious. And it would not be such a bad idea to have someone as cheerful as him in his life.</p><p>It is true that he already has friends to lift up his spirits, but this fae causes in him a different type of joy that he cannot explain well. The only thing that he is sure about is that he wants to get closer. He still has doubts about him, of course, he cannot get rid of so many years of prejudices about his kind in just one day, but he wants to wash them away at some point because he truly believes that the fae is worth it. He was so embarrassed when the other felt offended by his stupid commentaries… He does not want to make those kind of mistakes again, although it might take a little time to correct them. However, Boo did not even once blame him for them, so he was grateful that he could learn from his blunders without feeling guiltier than he already did.</p><p>Nevertheless, this is not the only issue about him that was bugging the heir last night. San must admit that he really wants to know more about the fae. Not only about his culture, but about him as a person, as a separate being from his court. Their conversations might have been mostly casual, but he seems so interesting that San’s natural curiosity would not stop drawing him towards the other. The problem is that the Summer fae does not know what he has to offer in exchange. The most interesting thing about San, in his own opinion, is that he is the heir of the Summer Crown. But this had nothing to do with his personality and how he could make others feel, not to mention he should not reveal that information. So last night his insecurities came crawling back to him and made him wonder how could a friendship with someone like him be worthy of breaking the law and risking somebody’s life. Last night he found no answer, and it seems like this morning, with Daehyun’s chatter in the background, he is not going to find it either.</p><p>Thankfully, the class finishes earlier than usual as Daehyun seems to be tired too, so San can go back to his room and finally have his well-deserved sleep now that he is not glowing, buzzing with energy, nor thinking in any way about Boo, because his brain is not functioning anymore.</p><p>He opens the door of his chamber and lets out a relief sigh. ‘Finally some peace,’ he thinks as he comes in and closes the door behind him. Well, maybe not so much when he realizes there is someone in his room.</p><p>“Jinnie, what are you doing here?” he asks his sister who is casually laying down on his bed reading a book next to her inseparable pixie.</p><p>“Oh, you’re back,” she says while she incorporates herself and leaves the book aside. “How was your lesson today?”</p><p>San frowns. “You never cared about my lessons before. Where’s the trap?”</p><p>Yeojin shrugs. “There’s no trap. I just want to spend some time with my brother.”</p><p>“Has Royal Mother punished you again?” San asks suspiciously.</p><p>Yeojin shakes her head. “I’m as free as you are.”</p><p>“I highly doubt it. Now please go to your chamber, I would like to get some sleep,” he tries to shoo her off. Honestly, he is not in the mood right now to deal with his little sister. Nor anyone.</p><p>Yeojin looks down, but does not move from where she is despite it being obvious that San does not want her here at this moment. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”</p><p>San is now confused. “Mmh? My… Sleep?”</p><p>His sister scratches the back of her head. “Yeah… Tinkerbell might have seen you lighting up like a lantern,” she says at a speed that anyone who did not know her would have had problems to understand.</p><p>San stares at her, his drowsiness slowly fading away. “What do you mean by ‘might have seen me’?”</p><p>Yeojin starts again at an impossible speech speed. “Look, it wasn’t my fault she just flew away and then I found her at your door and…”</p><p>“Alright, alright. Slow down a little,” San stops her. Then he crosses his arms waiting for an explanation.</p><p>“So I was going to the kitchen to get Tinkerbell some food, and then when we passed by your corridor she disappeared from my sight and I found her later at your door, trying to get in,” she explains now at a pace that is comprehensible for seelie’s ears.</p><p>“Why would she do that?” San asks still confused despite the slowed explanation.</p><p>“Pixies are attracted to light just like moths, and she somehow sensed your energy. Honestly, when I arrived at your door to get her I sensed it too. It was quite strong. Then she got in through the crack under the door and well, she told me you were… glowing.”</p><p>San’s frown gets deeper. “How could she tell you that if she cannot speak?”</p><p>Jinnie shrugs. “She is good at mimicking,” she says. And as if trying to prove her words, the pixie starts flying in circles around San’s head doing strange gestures.</p><p>San blinks confusedly. “You and your pet creature never cease to surprise me.”</p><p>“Well, what I want to say with all of this is…” Her sister says avoiding his eyes again. “Are you okay?”</p><p>San lets out a sigh he did not know he has been holding. “Yeah, it’s just an energy overcharge. You’ve seen it before.” So she just came to his chamber to make sure he was fine. How cute.</p><p>“I know, but it’s been a while since you had one. I thought you were used to control it by now.”</p><p>“I thought so, too,” he says absentmindedly as he sits on the bed next to her sister. He is also curious to know what happened to him last night.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re fine?” she insists.</p><p>San lets his back fall to the mattress so that half of his body is laying on it. “I’m not feeling unwell if that’s what you mean. I’m just tired.”</p><p>“Can I stay for a while?” his sister timidly asks.</p><p>San takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “Alright, but let me rest. Understood?” Yeojin nods.</p><p>“Can I comb your hair?”</p><p>San sighs again, still with his eyes closed. “Do whatever you want as long as you’re not loud.”</p><p>Yeojin happily stands up and takes a comb from one of San’s drawers.</p><p>“I’ll add some flowers,” she announces while stroking his blonde hair. “I think some buttercups would suit you well.”</p><p>San is too tired to reply, nor to care, so he just lets her do whatever she pleases. Besides, it is somewhat relaxing having someone combing your hair and massaging you scalp. He could just fall asleep like this while Yeojin does his hair and uses his ability to create some flowers to decorate it.</p><p>“Look at you. You’re so pretty, dear brother. Although not prettier than me, of course.” She comments whispering so the sound of her voice does not startle San. “Anyone in this kingdom would kill for your hand in marriage. They would kill for mine too, but my expectations are greater than just death, so they will have to settle with attempting to win the second best option,” she says teasingly. She could be a cute caring sister whenever she wanted to, but seems like his cute energy is almost over today and she is going back to her usual adolescent mood with sassy comments.</p><p>“I don’t care about that,” San murmurs half-asleep without opening his eyes.</p><p>“But you’ll have to choose a partner someday. Royal Mother is not going to live forever, you know,” she points out.</p><p>Seelies usually live for a long time, but that does not mean they are immortal. Once a seelie turns 1000 years old, they start aging at a slow pace, just as they did during their first hundred years, until they eventually die. So, approximately, the life span of a healthy seelie is around 2000 years. When monarch seelies start to age, they yield their crown to their heirs, who have to be married by then. And Queen Solar, as far as he knows, is going to turn 1000 in a couple decades. The thought itself stresses San.</p><p>“I know, I just don’t want to think about it yet,” he simply replies. Yeojin seems to have read the atmosphere correctly as he does not go deeper into it, but rather continues braiding his hair and decorating it with flowers in silence.</p><p>“Here,” she says when she finishes putting the last flower on his hair.</p><p>“Can I see?” he asks finally opening his eyes.</p><p>Yeojin chuckles. “I thought you were sleepy.”</p><p>“As if I could sleep with your chatter. Let me see.”</p><p>His sister stands up and takes a hand mirror from his dresser for him. San stares at his reflection in awe. Despite his obvious dark-circles and tired face, Yeojin has managed to make him look radiant only by braiding his hair and placing tiny yellow flowers on it.</p><p> “I…” he starts, but there are no words that can describe how amazed he is by the result.</p><p>Yeojin smiles proudly. “I told you that you looked pretty.”</p><p>For a moment, the thought of Boo seeing him like this crosses his mind, but he shakes it off as soon as it appears. Just because they agreed on meeting again tonight does not mean he has to look prettier than usual. It should be the same as when he hangs out with his other friends.</p><p>“You did an amazing job,” he compliments his sister.</p><p>She sweeps her hair. “As usual.”</p><p>“I’m keeping it for the rest of the day,” he announces out loud after a few seconds in silence looking at the mirror. He likes it too much not to show it, so he does not care if it is too much only for hanging out. Besides, it has been a long time since he decided to look good just because.</p><p>“You don’t have to. This is just for fun,” Yeojin says.</p><p>“But I want to,” San insists. And he means it. He really wants to. Now nobody can get off his mind the idea of showing up in front of Boo like this only to see his reaction. Will he like it?</p><p>“Are you still sleepy?” his sister asks making him stop his train of thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah, a little bit.”</p><p>“Maybe I should let you rest for a while. My job here is done after all,” she says standing up and making a gesture for Tinkerbell, who is playing in some jewel case, to follow her.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Yeojin chuckles. “For leaving?”</p><p>“For making me look livelier, but that too,” San teases.</p><p>“Anytime,” she says closing the door with a smile and leaving him alone with his so much desired peace.</p><p>He takes a last glance at the mirror before properly laying on his bed and have some sleep. His last thought before surrendering Morpheus’ arms being the Winter fae liking his hair as much as he does.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you lost him?!” Queen Solar’s voice echoes in the throne room, which is empty except for her, Hongjoong and a couple of guards. Her expression is completely outraged, nothing to do with her usual sweet and condescending façade.</p><p>“I got distracted while following him, Your Majesty. It won’t happen again,” Hongjoong says while looking down kneeling before her.</p><p>“You and your distractions… I’m so tired of this,” she says grabbing the arms of her throne with so much strength that it looks like she is going to break them any moment.</p><p>“I won’t allow any more blunders from you. Don’t forget you’re only here because of me, jester. I decided to redeem you from your father’s sins because you were only a child back then. This is how you repay my kindness… Disobeying my direct orders. And this is not the first time it happens, am I wrong?”</p><p>“No, Your Majesty,” the jester responds submissive.</p><p>“I see you don’t even bother to apologize. Because you wouldn’t mean it. How disrespectful.” She stands up and slowly climbs down the stairs before her throne, her long dress embroidered in gold drawing the silhouette of the steps behind her. The throne made of twisted branches and decorated with delicate flowers, seen from Hongjoong’s point of view, looks like a dark sunset surrounding her as she walks. It is both a beautiful and devious image, just like the Queen herself.</p><p>“But come to think of it,” she continues when she reaches Hongjoong’s level. “You’ve always been like this. I wonder if this distraction of yours was something important.”</p><p>“No, Your Majesty. I have no excuse,” he replies still bowing his head.</p><p>The queen, right in front of him, looks down at the jester disgustedly. “Then give me a good reason not to punish you.”</p><p>Hongjoong gulps. “I have none, Your Majesty.”</p><p>It is true that it is not the first time that the jester does not accomplish a mission, but he does not always receive a physical punishment for it. Because that is what she means by punishment. Otherwise, she would just send him to jail for the whole week and that would be it. It depends on how important the mission is, and the queen’s mood that day. So it is either something more serious than Hongjoong initially thought or just the Queen in a bad mood today. Maybe both.</p><p>Queen Solar makes a gesture for the two guards to abandon the room that Hongjoong does not get to see because of his lowed head, but he can hear the steps and the great door closing behind him. As soon as they leave, the air around him becomes thicker, and he can feel the Queen’s stare burning through him.</p><p>“Look up,” she orders.</p><p>The moment Hongjoong lifts his head, a couple of thin branches covered in thorns coil around his neck. They have crawled from the walls of the room like serpents at the queen’s command using her ability, an unusual one among Summer seelies: thorns. Such a wicked and unique power in the hands of a twisted woman.</p><p>As the branches tighten around his neck, the jester can feel blood running down his chest, staining his green shirt like a grisly rose bush in bloom. He can only thank Oberon while he feels the branches choking his windpipe for the thorns not being too large. Otherwise, the wounds would leave awful scars, or even worse, they could go through his neck and directly kill him. But he knows that will not happen. The queen still needs him. Or so he chooses to think as tears run down his face due to the lack of oxygen.</p><p>Suddenly the pressure around his neck disappears and Hongjoong falls to his hands desperately gasping for air. The queen bends so that she is at his level and tosses his hair for him to look up again.</p><p>“I won’t care about your friendship with my son if you don’t do as I say. Understood?” She menacingly whispers. Hongjoong manages to nod slightly as he is not able to articulate a word yet.</p><p>Satisfied with his response, the queen releases his grip on his hair and stands up to leave the room. When she reaches the doors, the two guards that have previously left open them for her as if they somehow sensed her presence. Then, she whispers into one of the guard’s ears fully aware that her order is resonating all over the room and Hongjoong can hear it: “Take him to the dungeons.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wooyoung arrives earlier than expected to their now usual place. He himself is surprised because he is usually late whenever he has to go somewhere, but the excitement did not let him wait to head there. As always, Puchi is accompanying him as a scapegoat, so that he has a reason to leave the court that is not entirely a lie. If anybody asked him what he was doing outside so late, he could just say he was walking Puchi because he did not do it that day and it would be fine. Advantages of having a pet. Specially one as demanding as Puchi.</p><p>“Do you think he will come?” he asks the fawn.</p><p>The animal tilts his head as if he were wondering something, but of course, there is no answer on his behalf apart from that.</p><p>“I don’t know if it was a good idea to meet at night honestly, it’s somehow scary to be here alone now that I think of it,” Wooyoung says looking around. He hopes the Summer fae comes soon because he is starting to feel uncomfortable here. The woods are not the same without company at night. Someone could jump at him at any moment and nobody would even notice that anything happened to him until the next day. That thought sends shivers down his spine. He has turned off his oil lamp just in case somebody was around and saw the light, but being alone in the darkness is an alternative he does not like either.</p><p>He has brought his sword to use it in case of emergency, and he is holding onto it for dear life until Sunny comes and he feels safer once he has company again. Well, seelie company. Puchi would not be very useful in a fight, so he just hopes he does not have to get into one.</p><p>“I’m so stupid. I should have told him to meet during the day. What was I thinking? Playing all mysterious… I want to slap my yesterday self,” he says. The fawn once more does not respond, but he sits by his owner and starts rubbing his head against his arm, trying to comfort him in his own way.</p><p>“Ah Puchi, what should I do?” he murmurs patting the deer’s head absentmindedly. “Why do I act so stupid around him? Do you think Yeo might be right? Is that why?” Puchi licks his hand and Wooyoung sighs. “I just want him to like me, you know? Not in the sense of thinking that I’m handsome, although that would be nice too, but…”</p><p>He stops his ranting when the deer suddenly moves his head and lifts his ears.</p><p>“You hear something, buddy?” Wooyoung asks looking around. He must have heard something; otherwise, he would not be so tense in comparison from moments before. Well, not tense, but rather… Alert. The Winter fae tries to pay more attention to his surroundings, and after a few seconds he hears it too. Rustling among the bushes. There must be something or someone approaching them, and that thought does not calm Wooyoung one bit.</p><p>He draws his sword and stands up as quietly as he can. Whatever it is, it is coming towards them. It gets more evident as the sound becomes louder and therefore closer. Wooyoung gulps. This is going to be the first time he will have to use his sword to actually defend himself, or rather attack before the other being has the chance to do it, which is what he has been taught all these years.</p><p>More rustle. It must be almost here. Wooyoung moves to the place where the sound is coming and hides by the shadow of one of the trees, waiting for it to finally show up. He almost does not recognize himself, acting braver than he feels despite the constant voice in his mind telling him to run.</p><p>Eventually, something comes out of the bushes and Wooyoung’s heart almost stops from the panic. Well, not something, <em>someone</em>. The faint moonlight draws a human-like silhouette less than a meter apart from the Winter fae. It seems to be looking around the place, not having noticed Wooyoung’s presence by its side, so this is his chance to attack.</p><p>With a swift and gracious movement, Wooyoung comes out of his hiding place and puts the stranger against a tree, his sword menacingly set on their neck just in case they decide to make any move to hurt him.</p><p>“Who are you?” he asks as threatening as he can. It turns out to sound more intimidating than he initially thought. Seonghwa would be proud of him.</p><p>“Your date for tonight,” a familiar voice says centimeters apart from the Winter fae’s face. “Although I wasn’t expecting this kind of reception.”</p><p>Wooyoung’s frown, which he did not notice until now, relaxes as he recognizes the speaker. “Sunny?” he asks without letting go of the other yet.</p><p>The other makes a movement with his hand and a light orb floats from it until it reaches the level of their heads, illuminating the scene. “In the flesh,” he says timidly smiling.</p><p>The sudden light reflects on the edge of his sword, blinding him for a second. It also makes Wooyoung realize how close their faces actually are, so he takes a step back just in case he starts to blush like mad in front of him, which seems to happen way too often to his liking.</p><p>“You… you scared me,” he says once he lowers his sword.</p><p>“Well, you also scared me pinning me to a tree and threatening to cut my throat with your sword, so I guess we’re even,” Sunny jokes.</p><p>Woo cannot understand how can he be so calm when if he had mistaken the fae for somebody else he could have slit his throat open. Not to mention the fact that, politically speaking, Wooyoung is his enemy, so he should not be so comfortable with the fact that he is carrying a sword around. The Winter fae does not know what to think anymore: he would feel personally offended if Sunny doubted about him hurting him, but his common sense does not reckon that his behavior is logical. He shakes his head. He prefers not to think too much about it.</p><p>Now that Wooyoung is not so close to him and can appreciate him better, he notes that the Summer fae has his hair braided and has tiny yellow flowers all over it. The flowers look surprisingly good on his blonde hair and they give him a cute childish air that makes Wooyoung want to squish his cheeks. But above all, the Summer fae looks insanely pretty. Not that he was not pretty before, but the image of him that Woo now has in front of him exceeds beauty. He never thought that somebody as good-looking as him could look even better, but yet there he is.</p><p>“What are you staring at?” Sunny asks after a few seconds. Wooyoung is somehow startled by his voice, which makes him come back to his senses. Has he been staring? For how long?</p><p>“Uhm… Sorry, I… I haven’t realized I was staring…” He scratches the back of his head. “It’s just that… Uhm… You look… Different?”</p><p>Sunny’s smile drops at his commentary and murmurs “oh,” as if he were disappointed. Wooyoung cannot help but feel absolutely puzzled by his reaction. He did not tell him what he was thinking as it would be weird, and he did not want to scare him away with such thoughts. However, he has somehow managed to make him feel upset. He wants to mentally slap himself.</p><p>“Uhm… Shall we sit?” Wooyoung says to break the awkward silence that is now reigning.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>Sunny raises his hand to where the light orb is floating and guides it towards the place where Wooyoung and Puchi had been sitting before he arrived. The fawn welcomes Sunny by licking his cheek when he sits down next to him.</p><p>“You’re so cute, Puchi,” the Summer fae says as he pats his head. “I missed you.”</p><p>“You saw him yesterday,” Wooyoung points out with an annoyed tone.</p><p>“But I wanted to see him today too,” Sunny coos as he showers Puchi with cuddles.</p><p>“What about me?” Wooyoung pretends to feel offended. “Did you miss me?”</p><p>“I saw you yesterday,” Sunny replies teasingly.</p><p>“You prefer my pet over me. That hurts.”</p><p>“That’s one of the reasons I decided to accept your friendship,” the other says still not paying attention to him.</p><p>“Because you like my pet?!” The Winter fae snorts.</p><p>“Because I trust animals’ instinct when they decide to befriend a seelie.”</p><p>Wooyoung smiles at his response. He had expected some sassy commentary on his behalf and instead he got a compliment. Or something that feels like a compliment. The fact that Sunny has somehow implied that he trusts him leaves a tickling sensation in his chest, so he decides to interpret it this way.</p><p>“What did you want to show me? You said you wanted to show me something,” Sunny reminds him now looking at the Winter fae.</p><p>“Oh right. My ability.”</p><p>Sunny looks at him curiously. Before saying goodbye the previous day, Wooyoung had insisted in meeting tonight to show him something. He did not gave him any clue about what it could be to keep it a surprise. What Woo wanted to show him was his ability: ice. Although there were many ice seelies among the Winter Court, none has an ability as powerful and extraordinary as Wooyoung’s, considering that their magic as Court seelies is quite limited. The heir has the ability to turn water into ice, but not only ice. He can give it any shape he wants as long as it is not too big, meaning bigger than him. During his whole life, he has learnt and practiced to create the strangest and most beautiful objects his mind could imagine, but there is one in particular that he loves.</p><p>When he was a child, he used to be afraid of the dark, and that was one of the reasons why he used to sleep with Seonghwa. He always insisted on leaving the lamp on, and his brother normally had problems sleeping because of it. So when Woo grew up and decided he was old enough to sleep in his own bed and let his brother sleep in peace, Seonghwa designed a ‘lamp’ for him to copy it with his ability. It was a combination of tiny triangles forming something similar to a sphere, and it had a little round overture on the top, which was covered by a removable lid. Inside of it, he would place a little candle to illuminate it. Its light projected on the triangles and then all over the room, making his chamber look like a bright night sky. Soon, he would fall asleep watching it, never noticing how the candle consumed and the little ice lamp melted. He recreated that lamp every day for almost fifty years. And sometimes, when he feels a little anxious, he still does.</p><p>The previous day he thought that the light fae might like that lamp, as his own ability somehow reminded Wooyoung of it, so he decided to meet him at night so that he could show it to him.</p><p>Now, under the expectant eye of his new friend and without further word, Wooyoung approaches the stream by where they are sitting and extends his hand towards the water. It obeys his command almost immediately and, as if summoned, a water jet separates from the rest of the flow and floats in the air to Wooyoung’s hand. He peeks at the Summer fae from the corner of his eye, who is silently watching him intrigued without missing a single detail. He smirks, now it is the funniest part. With his other hand, the Winter fae shapes the water into ice without touching it until it reaches the form he wishes. Once he is finished, he hands the lamp to Sunny, whose mouth is drawing an ‘o’ at the magic exhibition.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>“For me?” Wooyoung nods. “I think it’s the most beautiful jewel case I’ve ever seen,” Sunny comments while examining the object. “Although it’s really cold to the touch.”</p><p>“Of course it is. It’s made of ice. And it’s not a jewel case,” Wooyoung chuckles. “But I’ll need your help for you to figure out what it is.”</p><p>“Alright. What do I have to do?” he asks interested, his eyes never leaving the curious object.</p><p>“Can you create a tiny light sphere? One that could fit in it?”</p><p>“Of course, but I’ll have to extinguish this one.”</p><p>“Even better,” Wooyoung says already picturing in his head what is going to happen.</p><p>“Okay.” Sunny proceeds to extinguish the light orb that he had previously created so that they could have some light, and then makes a replica of it but smaller. It does not provide much light, but it is perfect for what Wooyoung needs it.</p><p>Sunny passes it delicately to Wooyoung’s palm when he finishes it. Although the sphere is not touching his hand, it feels as if it is rolling on it as he moves it around. It is almost as if he had another invisible sphere in his hand controlling the one floating in the air. Meanwhile, while Wooyoung is playing with his new unexpected toy; the Summer fae opens the lid of the lamp so that they can introduce the light orb.</p><p>It takes a few seconds for Wooyoung to notice that Sunny is waiting for him to introduce the sphere. He is so fascinated by it that he has forgotten for a moment why he needed it on the first place. When he comes into realization, Sunny chuckles, already knowing what got him so invested, but he does not say anything about it and Wooyoung is glad he does not. Then, he introduces the orb and Sunny closes the lid carefully so that it does not break.</p><p>“I think I know what it’s going to happen, but I’m excited anyways,” the light fae says as he covers the lamp with his hands so that the light does not project yet.</p><p>“Why do you have to ruin the surprise? Can’t you act like you don’t know what’s going on?” Wooyoung whines.</p><p>“I’m a light fae, what did you expect?” The other chuckles.</p><p>“Ah, shut up and let me show you...” Wooyoung starts taking the lamp from him and wrapping his own hands around it. “My personal universe.”</p><p>Wooyoung takes the lamp in his hands and unwraps his fingers around it, showing the reflection of the light on the cut edges spreading all over the place like tiny pieces of stars. Sunny looks around amazed by the spectacle of light that makes their surroundings seem immersed in a crystal rain.</p><p>Despite knowing that Sunny already suspected what was the surprise about, Wooyoung can see his eyes spark with pure joy upon seeing the reflection of the lamp all over the place. His heart skips a beat when the Summer fae looks at him with glimmering eyes and the brightest smile he has ever seen.</p><p>“I love it,” he says, and then he returns to watch their improvised night sky in a box. Wooyoung could swear the ground shakes beneath him. He cannot gather the words to say, ‘I’m glad you do.’</p><p>Looking at Sunny so happy with something that he made for him makes his chest feel warm. Not like in a bad way for a Winter fae, but more like a sunny day after a snow storm at night. It is a nice sensation. And he wishes he can keep feeling it doing things that made the other happy. The image is so endearing that he cannot stop looking at him: his dimples, the way his smile reaches his eyes, his blonde hair adorned with tiny flowers that seem belong there, the reflection of the tiny ice crystals on his skin making it sparkle. He looks so… Breathtaking.</p><p>He does not know for how long he has been staring at him, but he does not care. He just cannot stop doing it while the other is obliviously looking around. He must be smiling like a fool when Puchi slightly head-butts him to make him come out of his trance. However, despite the fawn’s insistence for not being so obvious, he continues glancing at him every few seconds. His face of joy is simply addicting. Wooyoung only wants to make him feel this way forever. He wants him to be joyful. He wants to make him joyful. He wants to… Be one of the causes of his joy, as he has become one of the causes of his.</p><p>That is when he realizes.</p><p>‘Damn, I like him.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked the chapter and it made you want to read further.</p><p>I know the story is slow, but it is just the beginning of a series, so please be patient because it will develop at its own time.</p><p>Thank you for reading and see you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it has taken me a long time to publish this, but this is the longest chapter I've written so far and it has been a busy month. Anyways, I hope this chapter is worth the wait and you enjoy it. This is my (delayed) Christmas present to you!</p><p>This is the first chapter in which major drama happens, so... be prepared. This is just the beginning. </p><p>As always, I apologize for any mistake I may have made writing this.</p><p>I hope that you like the chapter and enjoy your reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Wooyoung realized that he liked Sunny that night, time seems to have stopped for him. Every single day feels like ages until it comes the time when he sees him again. Their meetings have become quite frequent during this last week to the point they see each other every day. But no matter how often they do, it is never enough for Wooyoung. Even if they spend hours together, it feels like seconds. The most valuable seconds in the Winter heir’s day.</p><p>He is no longer capable of paying attention to Ms. Eunbi lessons (which has caused her to be especially mad with him) because he cannot think of anything else that is not Sunny. Now he understands those romantic books he had to read when he was learning about the Winter Court literature and that he thought exaggerated. It has struck him like lightning and taken over his thoughts completely. Never in a million years would he have imagined this could happen to him. He never paid too much attention to such topic, not because he was not interested in this kind of feelings, but rather because he had never thought of them. He had never found anyone who caught his attention. Until now.</p><p>However, even if his heart is content with his recently found feelings for his new friend, not everything about his situation is jolly. The thought that he is on friend terms with him hunts him whenever he sees the Summer fae. Now that he has figured out he would not mind being more than friends, he cannot help but to overthink every single gesture the other makes. Not to mention every time he compliments him making him blush, which frequently happens whenever he is around him. He always tries to convince himself that he is kidding, that the things he does or says do not mean what he would want them to mean. Because he is his <em>friend</em>. Oh how much he is loathing that tag right now. Sometimes, when they are in a comfortable silence in the company of the other, Wooyoung would love to kiss his cheek only for Sunny to smile fondly at him and give another kiss back. But, of course, it will never happen. Because he insisted from the beginning in being <em>friends</em>. He wants to punch his past self sometimes. Why could not he insist in being acquaintances with a range for further feelings? Now he cannot take it back, and it is absolutely frustrating. Specially during this last week, in which Sunny decided it was a great idea to wear those little yellow flowers on his hair every single day, making him look any less than beautiful. It has been so difficult for Wooyoung to hold back from telling him how gorgeous he was, and not only because of the flowers. These are not the kind of things one would say to a friend. Compliments are always welcomed, but one compliment from Wooyoung extremely sincere mouth and his secret feelings would not be so secret anymore.</p><p>Another issue about his feelings has to do with fact that he does not want to make Sunny feel uncomfortable. So, added to the overthinking about the other’s actions, Wooyoung is concerned about anything he says or does around him. For someone as enthusiastic as him, keeping his mouth shut requires a great effort, and acting his way out has never been his forte. He is aware that he sometimes flirts unconsciously with him, and he hopes for the sake of his heart and his friendship that the other does not notice it. He just cannot control it. It comes naturally when he is around him. Wooyoung has always been notorious for his charms and social skills, so he cannot stop being charming and try to subconsciously seduce him with sweet words.</p><p>However, he appreciates Sunny as a friend (as much as that word frustrates him), even if they have not known each other for long, so he does not want to overstep and ruin their friendship because he would like to have something more. He is not sure he wants to find out whether the other feels like him if it meant that. Absolutely not. Besides, it would not be wise on his behalf given their situation.</p><p>Even if his feelings happen to be mutual (which he highly doubts), he still would be the Crown Prince of the Winter Court, and Sunny a Summer fae, someone who is supposed to be his sworn enemy despite any peace agreement. Even more if he were to rule the Court. Wooyoung is meant to marry a Winter fae, preferably a noble, and become the king everyone is expecting him to be. There is no place for Sunny in his life as it is, and developing his feelings further would only hurt him (and Sunny if it were the case). No matter how much Wooyoung tries to picture it, there is no happy ending for the ‘love’ story he wants in his head. And although that thought saddens him, this is his reality.</p><p>For all these reasons, it is better for him to keep their relationship as it is. It will be hurtful for him not to express his feelings, indeed, but that is much better than losing Sunny now that he has found him. And it is also much better for his future as the monarch of the Winter court.</p><p>Someone knocks on the door, suddenly making Wooyoung stop his train of thought and come back to reality. He was supposedly reading a history book for his class with Ms. Eunbi, but somehow he has managed to swap several pages without processing a single word.</p><p>Another knock reminds him that there is someone waiting for his response on the other side of the door.</p><p>“Woo? Are you in there? Are you busy?” Seonghwa’s voice calls from the hallway.</p><p>“Not at all, come in,” he says closing the book and leaving it on his desk. There is no point in telling him he is busy studying when he has not been able to concentrate all day. He stands up letting out a big sigh and welcomes his brother who has just come through the door.</p><p>“You don’t look good,” Seonghwa comments upon seeing his face. “Is there something bothering you?”</p><p>“Yeah, kind of.” He swipes his hair in exasperation. “Have a lot on my mind lately.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like you,” Seonghwa chuckles.</p><p>“You too? Yeo also said something like that the other day!” Wooyoung whines.</p><p>His brother shrugs. “Great minds think alike.”</p><p>“Get out of my chamber,” he threatens, although both of them know he does not mean it. That is why Seonghwa laughs.</p><p>“Don’t get mad. I was just joking,” he says.</p><p>Wooyoung sighs. “Whatever. What did you want?”</p><p>Seonghwa scratches the back of his neck. “Oh, yeah. So, Yeo invited me to go to the frozen lake with him today…” he starts.</p><p>Wooyoung’s eyes widen at these news. “Really? That’s great! Have fun,” he says trying not to seem too enthusiastic about it although he is actually biting his tongue to avoid screaming and jumping like a toddler.</p><p>Yeosang had told him after insisting <em>a lot</em> that the person whom he had feelings for was Seonghwa, and Wooyoung could not be happier about it. Yeo and his brother were the most important people in his life, and he would love to see them together someday if Yeosang gathers the courage to confess to him. They would make a great couple: they were both elegant and well-mannered, and they would surely become the handsomest couple in the kingdom. And if there is someone Wooyoung could trust his brother to, it is Yeosang.</p><p>“…And I want you to come with us,” he finishes, and it feels as if Wooyoung had been thrown into cold water. This is definitely not what his best friend had expected when he suggested Seonghwa to go with him.</p><p>“Oh, but does he want me to go, too?” Wooyoung tries to make him realize that he has not been invited to the plan for a reason.</p><p>“I haven’t asked him, but I don’t think he will oppose. You two are best friends,” he says trying to draw a smile that looks more like a pain face.</p><p>However, Wooyoung does not give up so easily. “You know you can spend time with Yeo without me right?”</p><p>“I’m aware of that, but you know what people say: the more the merrier.” His eyes at this point are begging him to come with them, and the heir is starting to feel a little bit guilty for insisting.</p><p>Wooyoung knows his brother better than anyone and he is certain that he is asking him to go with them because he would be uncomfortable hanging out with Yeosang only. He is not used to spend time alone with someone that is not Wooyoung, and he somehow understands that it can make him a little anxious. Although he will never say it out loud, of course. And now that he thinks of it, Seonghwa has been acting strange lately, as if he were worried about something, so this could actually be good for him, getting some fresh hair and disconnecting for a while.</p><p>Even if Wooyoung knows it is not what Yeosang had planned, he cannot just ignore his brother. If he does not go with them, he will probably find a lame excuse to avoid the uncomfortable situation or act weirdly around Yeo if he finally decides to go alone with him. Neither of the scenarios would make his friend feel good, so actually, by going with them, he is also doing him a favor.</p><p>Wooyoung sighs. “Alright. When do we leave?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The way to the frozen lake is not too long, but it surely felt like it with Yeosang’s burning gaze on Wooyoung’s nape.</p><p>As he expected, his friend did not like the idea of him joining them because it ruined his plan of having a date with Seonghwa, even though the former did not even suspect it was anything like a date. However, Yeosang did not say a word upon seeing him beside his brother when he merrily announced that he had asked him to come and the three of them were going to hang out together.</p><p>Wooyoung knows he did not say anything because of the excitement of the dark-haired fae, but he could see the disappointment look on his face. He tried to mouth ‘sorry’, but Yeo turned around when he was about to do it and started walking ahead of the two siblings, leading the way to the frozen lake. At some point, Seonghwa and he have overpassed him, leaving him walking behind them at his own sulky pace.</p><p>The heir takes a look back from time to time to check on his friend. He would like to explain the situation to him, that he just could not let his brother alone, but he does not find the right time to do so. It is even more difficult with Seonghwa’s constant grip on his arm, begging him not to leave him alone for one second.</p><p>It kind of surprises Wooyoung how nervous his brother is when it comes to spend time and have a conversation with someone who actually shows interest in him. He has never had that problem when dealing with nobles and politicians, as he is usually a very resolute person when he has to communicate for political purposes or simply appear polite. However, Wooyoung can somehow understand that it is not the same type of situation. Nobody has ever shown interest in Seonghwa that was not for his strategy knowledge. Nobody has ever cared for him as a person nor has tried to get close to him. So this was as if he, his real non-business self, was being exposed.</p><p>Wooyoung does not think there is much difference between his private self and his duty self, as he has somehow accommodated his personality to the latter, but he can understand that fear of letting that part of him that he only reserved sometimes for Woo be seen. He has always tried his best not to look vulnerable so that people would not step on him. It was something he has perfected through the years and Wooyoung has witnessed it. His mere existence made him a nice target for the most ambitious nobles and the meanest ones. The firsts wanted him to disappear because he would only be another obstacle on their way to the throne, and as he was not the rightful heir, he would be easier to get rid of; and the lasts, because they thought of him as a disgrace as well as a stain to the Royal Family reputation. And all that Seonghwa could do, and still continues to do, is to put on a straight face and politely defend his position with intelligence and wit.</p><p>As much as Wooyoung would love his brother to open up a bit to new people who wanted to enter his life as obviously as Yeosang did, he also understands that lowering his defenses is not something he can just easily do. Even though he was the first one to insist in leaving honorifics behind around his brother’s best friend. Wooyoung knows that deep in his heart he wants to make new friends and have someone else apart from him to trust, too.</p><p>“We’re here!” Seonghwa announces.</p><p>The frozen lake finally displays in the horizon almost blinding them due to the reflection of the sun on the ice. Wooyoung cannot help to draw an ‘o’ with his mouth at the view. He has been to the place countless times, but it never ceases to amaze him. And today, for some reason, it looks specially vivid, contrary to the group of friends’ mood.</p><p>“Let’s look for a place to sit,” Yeosang says with a monotone voice as he overpasses Wooyoung and Seonghwa and starts to look around for a nice spot. It is evident that he is still disappointed and it makes Wooyoung feel a bit guilty. But what could he do? It feels as if he is choosing between his best friend and his brother. If only Yeosang understood the situation, he would have reacted differently, but Woo did not have the chance to tell him.</p><p>It must have been hard for Yeo to ask Seonghwa to go on a date with him, even if he did not specify it was a date, and he must have been so excited when his brother innocently accepted. For someone as introvert as Yeo, doing such a thing is a great deal, and Wooyoung can only imagine how frustrating it must have been when he realized that by bringing Wooyoung Seonghwa did not consider their outing as a date. Maybe he should have told him to go the two of them alone specifically, but that was a lot to ask Yeosang for considering how nervous he is around his brother.</p><p>Eventually, they find a place to settle next to a weeping tree. The frozen drops of its leaves make it look like a crystal rain, and with the sunlight entering them and making them twinkle, it reminds him of Sunny that night when he showed him the lamp. He draws a little smile at the thought of him. He was dying to see him again tonight, when he finishes his lessons and everyone is already asleep. But there is still a lot of time until then, and meanwhile he is going to spend the morning trying to make this situation as comfortable for both parts as possible.</p><p>Seonghwa has already stood up to walk around the lake. He has always loved to do that for some reason as well as trying to step on the shore to see if the ice could sustain his weight that day. Most of the times it would hold him up, but there were occasions in which the day was hotter than usual and the layer of ice was thin, making him wet his shoes the moment he tried to step on it. And those days, Wooyoung waited for him to fall into the water to laugh at him. However, today he is not in the mood to do that. Not when the atmosphere is calmer now that Yeosang seemed less tense.</p><p>“Are you thinking about him?” Yeosang suddenly asks breaking the silence as he watches Seonghwa. Wooyoung has not realized until now that they have not spoken a word since he has gone for a walk.</p><p>“Mmh?” Wooyoung tears his eyes away from his brother to look at Yeo.</p><p>“Your hair is lilac again,” he points out without sparing a glance at him.</p><p>Wooyoung raises an eyebrow skeptically. “Really? You’re not even looking at it.”</p><p>“It has been like that since we’ve arrived.”</p><p>Wooyoung sighs. Yeosang has always been observant, and he cannot deny it after all. “Yeah… Been thinking a bit,” he finally admits.</p><p>“Will you tell me someday about him?” his friend inquires.</p><p>“Maybe. It’s kind of complicated,” he says looking back at the lake and his brother.</p><p>“I can imagine,” he says before falling into silence again. Wooyoung knows that he does not push the matter further because he is the first one to understand him. However, that thought saddens him even more. For how long had he been yearning in secret for Seonghwa to even look at him? How hard has it been to keep it for himself only?</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Wooyoung says breaking the silence once more.</p><p>Yeosang looks away from Seonghwa for the first time to look back at Woo in confusion. “Why are you sorry?”</p><p>“Maybe I shouldn’t have come,” he says looking down.</p><p>“I understand why you did.” Yeosang takes a deep breath. “He doesn’t seem the type to open up easily. And I should have guessed sooner that it was hasty to propose that we came here alone. I should be the one apologizing.” He pauses. “But, since I opened up to you about it, I kind of felt encouraged to do something and not limit myself to simply look from afar, you know?”</p><p>Wooyoung nods. “No offense, but it has been frustrating to see you coming,” he continues. “Just when I finally thought I did something to change that,” his voice breaks a little at the end of the sentence and his eyes are starting to tear up a bit. Wooyoung’s heart wrenches seeing his friend like this.</p><p>“I know. That’s why I wanted to tell you sooner, but…” he tries to explain, but Yeo does not let him finish.</p><p>“It’s fine.” He gulps. “The fault is only mine.”</p><p>Wooyoung puts an arm over his friend’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault to be in love. You just… need to be more patient. Seonghwa is not an ordinary person. He has been through a lot.”</p><p>“That’s why I like him. And why I admire him so much,” Yeo admits. There is a glint in his eyes when he speaks about him that says everything about his feelings. And for a second, Wooyoung wonders if his eyes will glimmer as well when he finds the right moment to speak to Yeosang about Sunny.</p><p>“Just give him time. He’ll figure it out eventually,” he reassures him.</p><p>“Thank you,” his friend says out of the blue.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“For coming. After thinking about it, I’ve come to the conclusion that if you didn’t come, he wouldn’t have done it either. So thanks to you I can at least spend some time with him.”</p><p>Wooyoung elbows him. “Don’t get used to it. I don’t want you to ask me to hang out every time you want to see my brother, what, if I’m not wrong, must be most of the time,” he jokes.</p><p>Yeosang draws a little smile. “If I didn’t do it during all these years, I won’t do it now. Don’t worry, you can still have free time to go to see your whatever that fae you won’t stop thinking about is.”</p><p>“A friend.” Wooyoung sighs. “Just a friend.”</p><p>Seems like Yeosang is about to say something, but he is interrupted by the sudden arrival of Seonghwa. They were so immersed in their conversation that they have not noticed him approaching them.</p><p>“The ice looks stable today. Up for some fencing?”</p><p>Wooyoung and Yeosang look at each other. They have had enough heart to heart conversation for today. It was time for a little fun.</p><p>“I’m going to beat you two” Yeosang finally responds with a smile on his face and obviously more at ease after speaking with Wooyoung. “You better give your best, gentlemen. I won’t have mercy on you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Have you seen, Joong?” Yunho asks.</p><p>San and Mingi have come to the nymphs’ pond once more to hang out with Yunho. The group of friends is used to see each other often, so it is unusual that one of them is missing and nobody noticed. Even though Hongjoong does not always join them, it was not normal not hearing from him in a week.</p><p>Now that Yunho has asked about him, San realizes that he has not seen Hongjoong. And it was strange considering how much he loved messing around with him. How could he not notice it earlier?</p><p>“I haven’t seen him since we went to the woods, so it’s been a long time. Maybe Sannie has seen him. They live in the same place.” Mingi says.</p><p>“Uhm… I’m afraid to say that I haven’t seen him all week either,” San admits. He is ashamed of the fact that he has been too focused on not being caught sneaking out of the palace to see Boo that he has not realized that one of his best friends has been missing.</p><p>“Do you think Queen Solar might have punished him again?” Yunho’s voice tone sounds concerned. Even if the punishment was light, it implied having angered the queen, and those were not good news exactly. Even less when they talked about Hongjoong, who likes to push his limits a little bit too much.</p><p>“If that’s the case, I may have an idea of where he is.” San says.</p><p>Every time that Hongjoong disappeared for more than two days, he had been sent to the dungeons. It would not be San’s first time visiting him there. Although this time must have been different. Usually, when Hongjoong is sent to prison, somebody comes to inform him as he is his closest friend and the closest person he had to a family, so he has the right to visit him. But this time, nobody did. It must have been something Queen Solar wanted to keep secret at all cost. Otherwise, he would have known. However, he not being informed does not justify the lack of attention he has been paying to his surroundings.</p><p>“Do you think he might be in the dungeons?” Mingi asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so,” San sighs.</p><p>“Then why has anybody told you?” The fire fae knows as well as he does that it is not normal that nobody has bothered to inform him. If it that were the case, he would have told the Elemental seelies already.</p><p>“I don’t know, but it smells fishy,” San murmurs.</p><p>Yunho looks back at the water. “Sorry, must be the pond.”</p><p>The Summer blinks a few times. He was not expecting that kind of response. “I didn’t say it literally...”</p><p>“Oh.” Yunho laughs embarrassed.</p><p>“Does it really smell?” Mingi bends a little to approach his nose to the pond water, but San puts a hand on his chest to stop him from doing it.</p><p>“Mingi, please focus.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“So, back to the issue, do you think there is something Queen Solar does not want anyone in the palace to know and that something implies Hongjoong?” Yunho asks.</p><p>San scratches his head. “I would say so. Nice deduction, by the way.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Yunho proudly draws a little smile.</p><p>“I’ll try to visit Hongjoong as soon as I get back. He might have the answer. Or at least suspicions about what is going on,” San announces.</p><p>“I just hope he is okay,” Mingi says.</p><p>“I bet he will. It’s not the first time it happens,” Yunho responds. And he is right. However, San knows he is only trying to convince himself to calm down and stop worrying about his friend’s welfare. San wants to convince himself with Yunho’s words too.</p><p>Their little reunion ends soon after their conversation, as San proposes to go back and check whether Hongjoong is, in fact, in the dungeons. Knowing that one of their friends could be in trouble does not leave room for much fun, so they all agreed this was the best thing to do. Just in case, Yunho and Mingi compromised to investigate on their own about Hongjoong’s whereabouts asking other Elemental seelies and people of the Summer Court.</p><p>On his way back home San cannot stop blaming himself for not noticing earlier. It was only normal that Yunho and Mingi did not, because they do not live in the same place. But him? He has no excuse. He has been so caught up on himself that he has completely ignored the fact that his friend was missing. He better try to compensate it. Poor Hongjoong. He must have felt lonely down in the dungeons with nobody to talk to.</p><p>After what feels like ages walking, San finally sees the silhouette of the palace in the horizon. His home, and where his best friend could be trapped. The first thing he does when he reaches it is going straight to the dungeons. That is the least he owes Hongjoong for his oblivion. However, the two guards at the iron door that leads downstairs to the jails have a different plan.</p><p>“Nobody is allowed to pass,” one of them announces with a low voice that echoes through the empty halls while the other blocks the entrance with a spear.</p><p>“Not even your prince?” San daringly asks raising an eyebrow and looking from one guard to another. He has switched to his princeling mode, the one he uses when dealing with people from the Court who are not close with him. The one that everyone seems to respect. He does not like acting this way, faking confidence and superiority, but it is necessary if he does not want to be stepped on. Nobody respects a sensitive and insecure prince. And he has learnt that the bad way, it is better to hide it. To act.</p><p>“D-direct orders from the queen. Nobody includes both our prince and princess…” The guard who has spoken before says. Even if his voice and height are way more intimidating than San’s, he seems to have fallen into his trap.</p><p>San backs up his shoulders and coughs, preparing himself. He tries again. “I have the right to go down there. I know my friend is in the dungeons. You cannot deny a visit from the closest person to him,” he says. His voice sounds almost threatening and his eyes are intensely staring at the only guardian who has spoken.</p><p>“If your friend is in prison and you shall be the closest person to him, you shall receive a notification. Where is your notification?” Says the other one who does not seem to be so intimidated by the fact that he is bothering the prince.</p><p>“Well, I clearly did not receive one this time. Where is it, huh? Is it lost?” At this point, San’s voice drips venom. He cannot believe that not only he had not been noticed, but they are denying him now something, a right that should be granted according to the Court laws: family or friends visit to prisoners of the same court.</p><p>“We’re not the ones in charge of them, so we cannot answer that question for you…” the first one who had spoken intervenes as calmly as he can, but San is not in the mood to talk about bureaucracy misunderstandings.</p><p>“Well, then better fix it for me before I decide we should get new guards,” he does not like to play the rich spoiled kid card, but this one seems to scare people the most. Looks like it is working, since both guards are staring at each other as if wondering what they should do now. San smirks. A little bit more play and he will be in. ‘Just a little bit more, Joong,’ he thinks as if trying to send him a message.</p><p>“What is all this fuss about?” Moonbyul, Queen Solar’s personal guard and captain of the Royal Guard asks as she comes walking down the hallway in her red uniform. She stops at the door and slightly bows as she recognizes San. “Your Royal Highness,” she salutes.</p><p>San bows his head. “Captain.”</p><p>“Would you mind telling me what is going on here?” she says looking from one guard to the other, ready to reprimand them for upsetting the Crown Prince.</p><p>“I was telling your subordinates that I haven’t received my visit notification and I wanted to see my friend kept prisoner here,” San informs her.</p><p>Moonbyul eyes widen at the realization. She knows Hongjoong is in the dungeons, as she controls everything that involves her subordinates. However, it is clear in her sudden nervousness that she is not going to give in either. Queen Solar must have ordered all the guards not to let him go downstairs nor tell him that his friend was there. And, of course, all the guards, including the Captain, feared the queen.</p><p>“That’s not possible, Your Highness.” She gulps. “If there were a prisoner you should now about, you would have received a notification.”</p><p>“Seems like someone forgot to deliver it,” San responds sarcastically. It is very clear that nobody has forgotten anything. It was all deliberated.</p><p>Moonbyul tries to change the topic. “Are you sure your friend is in there?”</p><p>“I haven’t seen him all week, and this is the only place where he could be,” San says.</p><p>“Well, as I’m the only one authorized to go inside apart from Her Majesty, I might check later whether your friend is there and inform you appropriately if that’s the case.”</p><p>“Can’t you check now?” San insists once more making sure to show how unpleased he is by all this situation, although he knows that the response will be negative anyway. He might be the Crown Prince, but his mother is the Queen. And her orders will always be above anything else as much as it bothers him.</p><p>“I’m afraid I have duties to take care of at the moment, Your Royal Highness,” she apologizes. “And one of them is to inform you that the tailor is looking for you. Apparently, you were going to try on the banquet’s attire today.”</p><p>San sighs in exasperation. It is pointless to keep insisting now. He will have to find his way in using his own methods. And that probably means he will have to wait for the change of guard. Tonight.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll take your word,” he finally gives in. Moonbyul is probably not going to go downstairs, so he will not be informed of anything. She said ‘might’, not ‘will’. But San fakes trusting she will. Well, she <em>might</em>. Might not go in, specifically.</p><p>After saying goodbye to the Captain and sending a cold glance to the guards at the door, San leaves to pretend he has really conceded and he is back to his duties. But the truth is that he is far from that. He plans on visiting Hongjoong, and he will do it tonight. Even if that means he will not see Boo. He owes it to the puck.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hongjoong’s tongue feels heavy in his mouth. He has barely drunk water since he got in jail, only when the guards brought him his trail with food, which only happens once a day. This is one of the reasons why he hates being here. And because it is dark as hell. Is it that difficult to light up more than one torch?</p><p>He also does not like the idea of peeing in front the only other prisoner, Yongguk (even if he cannot see him clearly), and the fact that he has no intimacy whatsoever. However, the guy is not the worst company he could have in there, at least he is nice. He looks away whenever Hongjoong announces he is going to the ‘toilet’ (being the toilet a corner of his cell), and every day he asks him about his injury.</p><p>As if summoned by his thoughts, Yongguk asks “How is your neck, Goodfellow?”</p><p>It does not matter how many times Hongjoong tries to explain him that his nickname is not Goodfellow, that it was his father’s and he had died a long time ago, the man keeps calling him that. The puck has given up trying to correct him. He claims having known Baek, the previous jester, to whom he insists Hongjoong looks a lot like, although he disagrees. Maybe he has spent so much time in prison that he has actually gone mad and he sometimes mistakes him for his father. Or maybe it due to his memory problems. As far as he knows, this man has been in the dungeons for more than two hundred years. Anything could be possible.</p><p>“It’s taking longer than I expected, but I think it’s healing. Thanks for asking,” he responds.</p><p>Truth be told, he did not expect Queen Solar’s thorns to leave such a wound. Maybe the lack of air at that time did not let him evaluate the seriousness of it, but this certainly is going to take more than a week to heal. At least, it has not killed him, and although it is deeper than what he thought on the first place, it is still superficial. The worst part is that it is really uncomfortable whenever he has to turn his neck or sleep, and it sometimes itches. But so far, nothing of vital importance he should worry about.</p><p>“Who did you say did it to you?” the other prisoner asks.  </p><p>Although he is tired of repeating it, he always does. The poor man does not remember. It is not his fault. “Queen Solar,” he says.</p><p>“She has always had a bad temper,” he comments. “I hope that changes when she has her firstborn. She is pregnant, right?” Hongjoong sighs. Probably one of his lasts memories of the outside world is the queen’s first pregnancy, which was one of the biggest events in the Summer Court. And if he had lost track of time, it is only normal that those events are the only things he remembers.</p><p>“He was born almost two hundred years ago, Yongguk,” Hongjoong patiently explains.</p><p>The prisoner frowns, obviously confused about these news. It is not the first time he asks Hongjoong these questions, but for him it is. Hongjoong cannot help but pity him. It must be tough realizing that not only your memory fails, but that time has passed and you have not even noticed it. “Have I ever seen him?” he asks curious, his voice breaking a little.</p><p>“Yeah, he comes down sometimes when I’m jailed here with you.” But for some reason, he has not come to visit him yet. Hongjoong wonders if something might have happened to him.</p><p>Yongguk smiles sadly. “I’m afraid I don’t remember his face.”</p><p>“Of course you don’t,” Hongjoong lightly chuckles and the man imitates him. “He is the light blonde boy that…”</p><p>The sound of steps makes them pause their futile conversation and focus on the newcomer. Both of them are alert, waiting for whom it might be. A feminine silhouette appears at the iron door that leads upstairs, which is the only thing the light of the torch allows them to see. However, Hongjoong does not need to see to know who she is: Queen Solar.</p><p>She comes out of the shadows for the light to illuminate only half of her face, her expression serene although the jester knows she is containing herself. If she has come down here personally, there must be something bothering her for sure. And that something has to do with Hongjoong judging by the way she is looking down at him.</p><p>“You won’t pay me respect?” she says as she sees that Hongjoong is not standing up for bowing. “May I leave you here for a longer time?”</p><p>Without saying a word, Hongjoong manages to stand up despite his numb limbs and reluctantly bows to her. He has barely walked in a week since the cell does not have much room, so he had no other option than to sit on the cold stone ground. But the queen does not care, of course. She needs to be acknowledged even when there are only three people in the room, one being herself, and one that will not remember about it in a couple hours. This is for Hongjoong’s dignity, and feeding her own ego.</p><p>“That’s better.”</p><p>Hongjoong grabs the iron bars that keep him in his cell, partly because he needs something to lean on, and partly because he wants the queen to see his face clearly. “To what do I owe your presence in this lovely jail, Your Majesty?”</p><p>“Keep the sarcasm for yourself,” she says in a disgusted tone.</p><p>“Please excuse me, Your Majesty,” Hongjoong apologizes even though his words are not heartfelt.</p><p>Queen Solar approaches the bars so her face is closer to Hongjoong. “My son has been asking about you being here and I don’t want him to know why you’ve been sent to prison.” She goes directly to the point. The queen is always too busy (or too impatient) to beat around the bush.</p><p>Although she does not exactly say it, Hongjoong can connect the dots: San has not visited him because she probably told everyone who knew not to notify him. This goes against the Court laws, but she is the queen and as long as nobody notices, she can do whatever she pleases with the law. Rules are just for show.</p><p>“And Dae’s free day is tomorrow, so I precise your services,” she continues. “But before I set you free, I’ll need you to swear something.”</p><p>Hongjoong gulps. He does not like how that sounds. Seelies usually manage to sneak through the holes in oaths so that they do not have to comply, but Queen Solar’s oaths do not have any holes. She forms them in such a way that there is no exit. And, as a fae, if he says he <em>will </em>do something, he has to live up for his word. After all, not doing it would be lying.</p><p>“I want you to solemnly swear that you won’t tell a word about the mission that got you here to anyone that is not me, as well as Daehyun’s whereabouts and any information I require from you related to this topic.”</p><p>She looks right into Hongjoong’s eyes deadly serious. Especially deadly. The jester gulps again. He does not want to show her that he is scared of what she might do to him, but he actually is. He is certain that the queen has not killed him yet because she needs him, but he does not know for how much longer. As much as he loves to test his limits and the queen’s patience, he does not want to die. Not yet.</p><p>“Swear it,” Queen Solar rushes him seeing he does not say anything. “Any of the guards can achieve your mission, but as I’m so merciful, I’m willing to give you a second chance. But only if you swear it. Otherwise, you’ll never see the daylight, just like Yongguk.”</p><p>As if summoned by the queen’s words, Yongguk chuckles in the cell next to him. “I’m flattered that Her Majesty still remembers my name.”</p><p>The queen directs her attention to the other prisoner for the first time since she arrived. “How could I forget when you gave me so many headaches? Thank your beloved head that you’re still not dead.”</p><p>Yongguk chuckles again. “But that would cause you problems, wouldn’t it, Your Majesty? Murder goes against one of the main Court laws. And you don’t want the nobles assembly at your nape, do you?” His laugh sounds like one of a maniac. “As long as there is someone that still remembers I’m here, I’m untouchable.”</p><p>The queen clenches her teeth, clearly dissatisfied (to say the least) with the prisoner’s audacity. “Measure your words old hag. You may not die yet, but take for granted that I can make the rest of your existence insufferable if you don’t shut your mouth.”</p><p>“May Your Majesty excuse this old man? He barely remembers his friends are dead and he mostly speaks nonsense.” Hongjoong intervenes seeing Yongguk is not exactly getting the queen on her best mood and that does not benefit any of them.</p><p>“Not all of them, unfortunately,” he says with bitterness. “And don’t be fooled by him, he knows more than it seems.”</p><p>She sends a killing glance in Yongguk’s direction, but the prisoner is already distracted examining the bricks on the wall. Hongjoong is not sure whether he is ignoring her on purpose or if he genuinely does not remember what he has just said. Whatever the answer is, the queen has chosen to roll her eyes and leave the matter aside seeing the man is not paying attention anymore. She focuses back in the puck.</p><p>“Well?” She insists. “You’re not leaving until you swear it.”</p><p>Hongjoong sighs. There is no other way he can get out of there. Besides, he is not in the position to mess with the queen right now.</p><p>“I solemnly swear that I won’t reveal any information concerning my missions on Daehyun nor anything related to them to anyone that is not Her Majesty, Queen Solar, herself.” Hongjoong concedes.</p><p>The queen smirks, satisfied with the outcome. If she was not, she would have made him repeat it until she was happy with it, and if Hongjoong was in a teasing mood, that could take hours. However, he was dying to get out of there, so he purposely said the words she wanted to hear in order to be freed as soon as possible.</p><p>“I’ll tell Moonbyul to open the cell for you,” she says, and then she turns around to go upstairs where the Captain must be waiting for her orders. “And remember,” she looks back at Hongjoong when she is at the bottom of the staircase. “No matter how much my son insists, you won’t tell him the reason why you were sent here on the first place.”</p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty.”</p><p>The queen nods, and seconds later she disappears in the darkness once more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>San’s arms hurt from stretching them so that the tailor can fix the last details of his costume. Apparently, the golden embroidery of the jacket has to be redone since San’s chest has increased in size during the last month and it does not look as well as it did before. Also, it needs more fabric. Luckily, there is still time to fix it for the banquet. Maybe he took the physical training with Hongjoong a bit too seriously, but he is happy with the result anyways.</p><p>The garnet jacket looks amazing in the mirror despite it being too small for him now. No doubt it will be stunning once it is completely finished. A little smile escapes from his lips as he thinks about what would be Boo’s reaction if he saw him dressed like this. He would probably be speechless, just like the first time he appeared with flowers on his head. San has learnt that even though he compliments him a lot later on, the first impression always leaves him with no words. He had been disappointed the first time since he had expected him to say something, but as he has grown to know him more, he has learnt that his eyes say everything San wants to hear (and of course, when the other is able to speak again, he voices it). So he would certainly react the same way if he saw him in his princeling mode. He feels somehow satisfied with that thought. He does not know why, but he would love to see it. He can almost picture it: his eyes glimmering while wandering all over him, not knowing where to look at and, at the same time, trying to memorize every single detail. It is adorable.</p><p>However, Boo is most likely not to see him dressed like this despite how much San wants him to. Maybe it is for the better if he does not. What if he treated San any different? That would upset him to no end. San shakes his head. He does not want to think about that. Boo must never know he is the Crown Prince of the Summer Court. Not only for the fact that he could treat him any differently, but for obvious reasons as well.</p><p>“Done,” the tailor announces after putting the last pin in place. “I hope I haven’t taken too much of Your Royal Highness’ time.”</p><p>“Not at all,” San reassures her. “Thank you for your time, uhm…” San pauses realizing he has never learnt her name.</p><p>“Joy,” she says taking the hint.</p><p>“Thank you for your time, Joy,” he repeats with a smile now that he had added the tailor’s name. “The costume is looking gorgeous.”</p><p>The tailor bows elegantly. “Thank you, Your Highness. I’m glad that my work pleases you.”</p><p>San bows his head as well and proceeds to undress carefully, so that he does not prick himself with the pins and ruin Joy’s hard work in the process. Once that the costume is safe back in the tailor’s hands, San says goodbye and leaves for his chamber.</p><p>On his way, he crosses in front the door that leads to the dungeons to check whether the guards are still there. And they are. Same faces, same position. They watch him walk by but they do not articulate a single word. It is as if they were expecting San to come back at them and resume what Moonbyul had interrupted earlier. But their expectations must be clashed as they see him continue his way without stopping to look twice at them. He has already seen everything he needs to know. The change of guard will not happen until tonight, and they are still in their post. Anything unusual for now. Perfect.</p><p>He gets to his chamber mentally planning how to sneak into the prison. According to his calculations, the change of guard happens at midnight, and they usually do not leave their post unattended when it happens. The new guards will arrive and resume the post right in site.  Unless there was some sort of problem, of course. And there will be. What if the whole hallway suddenly turned completely dark in the middle of the night? The guards would have to go search for torches, and in the meantime, anybody could sneak in without being seen. It is not a perfect plan but it could work.</p><p>“I can see smoke coming out of your ears. Is your brain alright?” Hongjoong asks laying on his stomach on San’s bed. What is with everyone lately that they always enter his chamber without his permission to lay on his bed?</p><p>“Dear Oberon, you startled me!” San complains. Then he realizes something. Hongjoong is in his chamber. The same Hongjoong he was planning to visit in prison seconds ago. “Wait. Weren’t you in the dungeons?” He asks confused.</p><p>“You said it, not me,” the jester replies while he holds with some flower that must have fallen off San’s hair yesterday when he got back home from his meeting with Boo.</p><p>“Then what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I got out,” Hongjoong says while he absentmindedly plays with his satin sheets without looking at him.</p><p>“Yeah, that much I can see.”</p><p>“You know I usually spend only one week in prison. Your Royal Mother loves to intimidate me. I guess she still does not forgive me.”</p><p>San chooses to ignore the last part. Everyone who was close to the jester or the queen knew that they are not really fond of each other, even though it was the queen herself who insisted in embracing him when he was a child, and the puck’s father and the former consort King died almost the same day.</p><p>“But I wasn’t notified.”</p><p>Hongjoong shrugs. “Bureaucracy is not my thing. I can’t tell you anything about it.”</p><p>San sighs. As much as he tried, if Hongjoong did not know about the notification thing, there is not much to investigate. “I suspect this has to do with something you did.”</p><p>The jester laughs. “I would say it has to do more with something I didn’t do.”</p><p>“Nothing new under the sun.” San sits on his bed next to his friend a little bit frustrated about not knowing what is going on. “But then I don’t get why Royal Mother hid it from me and asked the whole Royal Guard body not to notify me.”</p><p>“Who knows? This woman grows more paranoid every day.”</p><p>“You know something.” He says. It is not even a question. Hongjoong does know what all of that was about.</p><p>Hongjoong chuckles and he looks at him for the first time since he arrived. “I always do.”</p><p>San nods. “You were told not to say a word to me, am I wrong? You swore it?”</p><p>“Nailed it.”</p><p>San sighs. What could his Royal Mother have in hands that she wants to hide it from him at all cost? Not that she has ever shared anything concerning any of her plans with him, but she has never been so insistent in keeping them a secret either. Not that he knows at least. Now that this issue involved one of his best friends, he cannot help but feel curious about it.</p><p>“Don’t overthink it. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t know what this whole thing is about to be honest.”</p><p>“I just suspect there is something fishy here.”</p><p>“I think so too, but I don’t have any more information, so there is no use in wasting energy thinking about it now.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right.” The Summer heir sighs for the tenth time. “I trust that you’ll do whatever you think it’s right with the information you get from your missions and Royal Mother.”</p><p>Joong smirks. “I’ll try.”</p><p>As Hongjoong stretches, San notices an injury on his neck. At first, he had thought it was some kind of collar, but now that he has a clearer sight of it, he can see that it is not a collar at all. He gulps. He knows where it is from. If his mother had hurt Hongjoong due to his incompetence, the issue must be more serious than what he thought. However, it does not matter how important it is for the queen, San does not care. He cannot stand her hurting his friend. Even if the information Hongjoong should have gathered could save the whole kingdom, she does not have the right to treat him like that. He clenches his fist out of helplessness. If only he had the courage to call his mother out for this. But he cannot. He does not have it. And even if he had it, she is the queen and her word and judgement would always be above his until he is proclaimed king.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” Hongjoong asks as he notices San being tense all of a sudden.</p><p>“Your neck…” He finally says.</p><p>“Oh. It’s fine, don’t worry. No more talking about this today.”</p><p>San nods despite being worried. It does not look too bad, but it surely must have been painful. However, the jester does not complain nor he has mentioned anything about it since they have started their conversation. He always does that: resting importance to such things although he should not. San knows he somehow owes his life to the queen, but he does not need to get this far with his debt. He still deserves to be treated with respect as any other seelie, and that includes exposing such actions to the Nobles’ Assembly. They probably will not like that their queen is abusing her power to hurt others. It is not as if they can stop her, but they can threat with ceasing their contributions to the crown and their military assistance. At least half of them would be willing to do that as they are waiting for any mistake from the queen to do so.</p><p>“Did something interesting happened while I was down there?” Hongjoong asks since they are now engulfed in silence. It was starting to feel uncomfortable, as it was clear that they wanted to change the topic but did not know to which one. And also because Hongjoong is aware that San is thinking too much about his injury and probably giving it more importance than it actually has for the jester.</p><p>San decides to play along and put the matter aside.</p><p>“Actually not much, I just hanged out with the boys and…” He stops himself before saying his name. He has spent so much time with him lately that his name comes to his mind (and mouth) as naturally as if he has known him his whole life. It is weird now that he thinks about it. He has barely known Boo for two weeks and it already feels as if they have known each other since forever. Considering that it usually takes San a long time to loosen up and becoming close to someone, it is a miracle that someone like Boo had managed to make him act casually in front of him.</p><p>“And?” Hongjoong hurries him.</p><p>“And we visited Yunho at the nymph’s pond.” San finishes the sentence with the first thing that comes to his mind. Thankfully, it turns out to fit well.</p><p>Joong gives him an urging look, as if he was waiting for San to say something more, but seeing the other does not add anything else, he just nods.</p><p>“Just that? I see that without me you don’t have fun, huh?” the jester teases while he raises an eyebrow. San nudges him and teases him back about the jester not being that important. The sense of culpability for not noticing his disappearance earlier still bugs him, but not as much as it did before now that he knows that Hongjoong is safe. He is fine. And it is all that matters now.</p><p>Their conversation continues normally until they realize it is almost dinnertime, and someone is about to knock on San’s door at any moment to announce that the food is ready and he has to reunite with his family. And of course, Hongjoong cannot join him for that. It is a family-only event, as Queen Solar insisted on spending at least that one meal with her children every day. Despite how much San would rather eat in his room with his friend, skipping is not an option. It would infuriate his Royal Mother, and she would probably develop even more dislike towards Hongjoong.</p><p>Thankfully, the puck already knows it, so when he realizes what time it is, he says goodbye and leaves the room promising to see him tomorrow and spend some time together. Soon after he leaves, a servant knocks on the door just as he has predicted. He follows him reluctantly to the dining room, where his sister and his mother are already waiting for him. On his way, he thinks about his plan for tonight, which was visiting Hongjoong. Now that he has been freed, it means that he can still do what he had previously planned. He could see Boo as every day. A little smile appears on his face without him noticing. He could not be more thankful for this sudden change of plans.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“And then I had to accompany my brother and my best friend to the lake. It was so awkward.” Boo retells.</p><p>San does not know how it happens, but the Winter fae always finds a way to start their conversations whenever they meet. He is thankful that somebody else breaks the ice for him and somehow takes control over it. He does not know how to bring up a certain topic or make the other engaged with their conversation, so he is glad that Boo does not mind to do so. In the time he has known him, he sometimes wishes he could be as open as him. He would love to have the ability to start speaking and make everyone around him feel comfortable just like he does with him.</p><p>“Is that lake a romantic place or something? Is that why it was awkward?” he asks curiously while he plays with a strand of Boo’s hair, who is laying his head on his lap. San has learnt that Boo is actually a touchy person who loves physical contact from others as well, and he himself is surprised of how this fact does not make him feel uncomfortable. On the contrary, he has found that, in fact, he likes contact from the other and that it has been easier to loosen up around him than he had previously thought.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say it’s necessarily romantic, but a lot of couples go there to see the aurora at night or simply have a picnic during the day.”</p><p>San frowns. “What’s an aurora?”</p><p>Boo opens and closes his mouth, probably trying to find the words to explain it. “I actually don’t know how they appear, but it’s like color waves shining in the sky… I guess it’s difficult to describe if you haven’t seen one.”</p><p>“I would like to see one someday,” he says, and San could swear that upon hearing those words, Boo’s face lights up as one of his spheres.</p><p>“And I would love to show you,” he responds excited.</p><p>“Although that would be pretty reckless,” San points out.</p><p>The Winter fae chuckles. “We’re already being reckless.”</p><p>A little chuckle escapes from San’s mouth too. “You have a point.”</p><p>They fall into a comfortable silence as San continues caressing Boo’s hair. It is incredibly soft for someone who lives in such a cold place as the Winter Court. He has heard that it is difficult to keep it soft in such weather conditions, but as he still has not visited that kingdom, so he cannot tell.</p><p>Suddenly, Boo’s eyes open wide. San is sure something has crossed his mind. “What if we go to see them tomorrow night?” He proposes.</p><p>“I don’t know, Boo…”</p><p>“C’mon! I bet you will like them, I’m certain!”</p><p>“It’s not that… I’m just a bit scared of crossing the border, you know? At least for the moment.” Seeing how gleeful the other is about the idea, San feels awful for saying this.</p><p>Boo falls silent for a moment and his excitement fades out as fast as it has appeared. “Oh… Then forget about it. It’s fine.”</p><p>San bites his lower lip. He would love to tell him that he wants to go (actually he does), but it is too dangerous. They are already risking a lot by seeing each other in the woods, just like Boo said. They should not keep pushing their limits. And he is thankful that Boo understands it, because he knows that if he kept insisting, he would end up giving up. He has learnt that he is usually quite impulsive and does not think twice before acting, so out of the two of them, San has to be the wiser, the one who keeps his feet on the ground so that they do not fly too close to the sun. Even though he is dying to go with him and have a taste of freedom.</p><p>There is a voice in his head that casually sounds a lot like Hongjoong’s telling him ‘For Oberon’s sake, you’re still young! Go and live a little!’ which he is trying his best to ignore it, but seeing the excitement on the other’s face when he proposed the plan is making it difficult. And Oberon dammit, he is a light fae. He would love to see colorful lights in the sky. It would literally be his dream come true. Never in his life could he have imagined that something alike could exist and be real. He sighs. Maybe…</p><p>“Hypothetically speaking, do you think that I could get into the Winter Court without being noticed?” He finally asks half regretting it when the words leave his mouth. This is not a good idea. But what if…</p><p>“Of course, there are many snow and ice seelies with light hair. Myself included. You could pass as one of us without problem.” He says as he incorporates himself. He is trying to sound neutral, as if he is simply providing him some information, but the excitement has returned to his face and San can see it. He is actually going to plan everything.</p><p>“The only thing you need is the appropriate clothes. You’ll probably freeze if you cross the border with your usual garments. And they would draw too much attention. Nobody wears those colors. I could get you black civilian clothes and a warm cloak… Do you think you’ll need a fur coat too? I don’t use them because I’m used to the cold and I don’t like the idea of wearing fur, but some people need them as the temperatures are too low, and you might be one of them…”</p><p>“I said hypothetically,” says San trying to convince himself more than Boo. Maybe he is getting too excited about the idea and the possibility as well.</p><p>“Well, <em>hypothetically, </em>you could. Even more if it we get there at night. And when we… <em>if </em>we arrived to the frozen lake, we could just pretend to be a… couple” he looks down after saying that, as if he was shy about that word. “Nobody would disturb us. Usually people mind their own business and don’t go around asking. It should be safe. <em>Hypothetically.</em>”</p><p>It is clear for San that he is not speaking hypothetically anymore; he has already made up his mind and is waiting for his response to carry out his plan. San has to admit that it sounds good, and if they are careful, nothing bad should happen. His sense of responsibility is slowly fading.</p><p>The Summer fae finally gives up when Boo raises up his head again and looks at him with those big bright eyes of him, partly pleading him to go with him, but not wanting to rush him nor force him to do so. And San cannot help but think he looks extremely cute, like a puppy asking for a treat without saying a word.</p><p>“Alright,” he finally concedes with a sigh. Boo’s face lights up again and he flashes the biggest smile San has ever seen since he has known him.</p><p>“You won’t regret it! I’ll make sure of it! Just leave it all to me and don’t worry about it.”</p><p>San unconsciously draws a smile too. His excitement is so contagious and he looks so damn adorable that he cannot hold his grounded grown-up façade for much longer. And who is he trying to fool? He is also thrilled about tomorrow night. It will be his first time out of the Summer Court (without counting the woods), and he is dying to know what it looks like. According to what Boo has told him, it must be beautiful.</p><p>This could be a nice opportunity to visit the kingdom peacefully and start to get familiar with it. He will not have that chance once he is on official duty as the Crown Prince of the Summer Court, so he better take it now that he has it right in front of him. And of course, who could be a better guide than a local? Even more, his local friend?</p><p>San looks down at Boo, who has resumed his chatter and his previous position with his head on the Summer fae’s lap, and who is much calmer now than moments before. Or at least, that is what it seems. His expression is still euphoric even though he is not buzzing around anymore.</p><p>There is a moment in which Boo also looks up at him and their eyes meet. San’s heart skips a beat. Why does he always looks at him so endearingly? It almost feels as if Boo is staring at something precious. As if <em>he</em> were precious. And he does not know why but that thought makes him blush. It is sort of flattering. Thinking that someone could consider him dearly. Of course, San knows he is precious to his friends, but they do not show the same admiration Boo does. With him he feels as if he were the center of the universe. Not in a bad way as when he is standing in the middle of a crowd speaking as the prince he is; but rather as if he were the most important thing in Boo’s universe. Their little universe they have created in the woods by the stream, in which there are no kingdoms, no rules, no hostility… San feels special at his eyes.</p><p>He does not know for how long they have been staring at each other until the Summer fae tears his gaze apart. He is a little ashamed to admit that he has lost track of time while looking at him, but there is something about him, his face, his eyes, that just calls for his constant attention. There are so many details to observe and get lost in: the little mole under his eye, the way his eyelashes brush his cheeks whenever he closes his eyes, his soft skin, the glimpse that appears in his eyes and that somehow illuminates his whole countenance, the way his jaw draws such a perfect angle that it could be sculpted by the most perfectionist artist, his plump rosy lips and… Is that another mole? A mole on his lip? How curious. Damn. He staring again. Why can he not help it? The worst part is that Boo is aware that he is staring. Thankfully, he does not seem to mind it.</p><p>San peeks once more at Boo’s lips where his mole is. He has to hold himself up not to take his thumb there and touch it. It would be weird, and I would probably make the other feel awkward, so he simply limits himself to look at it without being too obvious and wonder how his lips might feel to the touch. They seem soft. San unconsciously takes a hand to his own lips. How would it feel if they touched? He slightly shakes his head. ‘Stupid,’ he thinks, ‘that’s called kissing, you idiot.’ But kissing is what people do when they like each other. Why would he feel curious about kissing him if he does not…</p><p>Wait. Does he?</p><p>Boo yawns. “I think it’s getting a little bit too late, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Y-yeah. I think so.”</p><p>The Winter fae whines a little. “I’m sleepy, but I don’t want to go back.”</p><p>San smiles at his cuteness. He looks tired indeed, but he does not want him to go either. Not yet. “Then why don’t you stay a little bit longer?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want anything more than that, honestly,” he sighs and looks for Puchi, the fawn already asleep not far from them. “But I have things to do tomorrow and I don’t want to raise suspicions.”</p><p>San completely understands him. He also has duties to take care of, even more now that the banquet is approaching. However, there is nothing he would like more than spending the night sleeping outside with Boo. Maybe one day they could, when both of them were not so busy.</p><p>“Well, we should get going then, before it’s too late,” San reluctantly concedes.</p><p>“At least we can see each other tomorrow and go to the frozen lake,” he says as he stands up from the ground. “Same time, same place?” He proposes, as if they have been meeting in any other place that is not in this exact stretch of the stream.</p><p>San nods. “We have a date, then.”</p><p>Boo blushes. “Don’t make it sound like that.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“You know what? Forget it.” Another yawn escapes his lips “Definitely I should go now before I fall asleep.”</p><p>He gently pats Puchi’s head to wake him up. The deer confusedly opens his eyes. Still half asleep, he looks around and stands up as soon as he sees Boo. “Time to go, buddy. Say bye to Sunny.”</p><p>Puchi approaches San and gently head butts him in the arm. San pats his head. “See you next time, little one.”</p><p>Once he is done, he returns by his owner’s side ready to go. Boo lets out another sigh as if saying ‘sorry for leaving, but we have to.’</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Sunny,” he says with a half-smile. It is clear in his tone that he is still unwilling to go, so as long as San does not play along and takes a step to say goodbye as well, he will extend this moment for as long as he can so that he does not leave just yet.</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Boo,” he finally says. He does not want to leave either, but they will meet again tomorrow. And probably they day after. It is not as if they are parting for good… Then why is it so difficult to go?</p><p>“May the seasons change.” The Winter fae pronounces his usual goodbye, making up his mind to finally go back.</p><p>“May the flowers grow,” San responds.</p><p>Boo draws a little smile and tries to hide it by looking down. Before San can mention anything about it, he is already guiding Puchi to the direction they came from. Maybe next time, or else, they will not get home before sunrise.</p><p>After Boo and Puchi disappear, San touches his lips recalling the moment in which he wondered how it would feel to kiss the Winter fae. He did not have time to answer his own question, and now, on his way back home, he cannot help but to wonder about it again. Maybe he wants to try and kiss him. He has never kissed anyone before nor has he felt the desire to do so, but somehow he does now. With this particular person that is now his friend. San swallows hard thinking about that word. Perhaps he has found the answer to his question after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Someone insistently knocks on Wooyoung’s bedroom door before bursting inside. The Crown Prince, who has been peacefully sleeping until this very moment, has no other option than to wake up from his well-deserved rest threatening to kill whoever has just interrupted it. He has never been a morning person, and there is nothing that annoys him more than waking up early after going to bed late. Well, there is something that annoys him more than that: someone waking him up.</p><p>“Rise and shine, Your Royal Highness.” A familiar voice says teasingly.</p><p>“Shut up, Yeo,” Wooyoung responds, although it is barely audible with his face buried in one of his pillows.</p><p>“I was woken up by somebody else as well, so you deserve the same punishment,” he says nonchalantly as he opens the curtains letting the sunlight in. Thank Mab Wooyoung has his face covered. Otherwise, he would have been blinded by it.</p><p>“Tell me the name of the fucker that woke you up and made you wake me, I’ll kill that bastard.”</p><p>Yeosang chuckles. “It was Jongho.”</p><p>Wooyoung falls silent for a few seconds. “Shit. I can’t fight against him.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought too.” He now takes the blankets from Wooyoung, exposing him to the cold of the morning.</p><p>“I’ll have to fight you then,” the heir says as he reluctantly incorporates himself.</p><p>“You can try after breakfast if you don’t forget about it. Her Highness has called on us to reunite with her as soon as you wake up,” Yeosang informs.</p><p>“And that’s why you woke me?!” Wooyoung asks outraged. His friend could have waited until he naturally woke up, but no, he had to do it himself.</p><p>“Couldn’t help it. Curiosity is killing me.”</p><p>Wooyoung finally gets up from his bed, his feet meeting the cold ice floor. “And you didn’t think that <em>I</em> could kill you?”</p><p>Yeosang bursts into laugh. “As if you were a rival for me.”</p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>“Shut up and get dressed,” Yeosang says as he leaves the chamber. “I’ll let Jongho know that you are already up so that he informs the queen.”</p><p>Reluctantly and wishing he could stab Yeosang a little bit for him to suffer, he prepares his usual garments to be around the palace and puts it on. Supposedly, there should be someone helping him to get dressed, but he renounced to that option since he did not feel comfortable with somebody doing such a basic thing for him. And he has to admit that he kind of enjoys the process of doing it himself, buttoning up, and see the result on the mirror. Nobody has ever complained about the outfits he chooses, so he must be doing something right. Although today is not his best day as the dark circles around his eyes are an obvious sign of his lack of sleep last night, he still looks good.</p><p>When he is finished, he meets Yeosang and Jongho in the hallway and the three of them walk together to the dining room, where the queen must be already waiting for them to have breakfast (except Jongho, who is only supposed to accompany them, not to actually join).</p><p>As soon as they enter the room and Jongho closes the door behind them with a reverence, Wooyoung sees three people sitting at the long table: Queen Whein, Seonghwa (who is a known early bird and <em>of course</em> he was already awake before him) and Lord Jae. As usual, no sight of Wooyoung’s father.</p><p>Now that he comes to think of it, Yeosang’s father is a strange presence at their breakfast table, and Yeosang spending the night at the palace is also something that does not happen usually. Not even a week has passed since the last time the queen invited them over. Something must be going on.</p><p>“Oh, my dear son!” the queen’s voice resonates all over the room. “You’re finally here. And Right Honorable! Such a great timing. Please have a seat.”</p><p>After the formal greetings to everyone in the room, Wooyoung warily takes a seat, a bit concerned about his mother’s sudden enthusiasm and good mood. At that moment, he notices that his usual seat is not by Seonghwa’s side anymore, who is sitting next to Lord Jae, but by an empty seat that is supposed to be occupied by Yeosang. This is weird.</p><p>He takes a quick glance at Yeosang, who seems as confused as him, and Seonghwa, who is looking at him with pity, as he were sorry for something. What should he be sorry for? Changing seats?</p><p>As the servants bring the food, the feeling that something is off grows more in Wooyoung. The three people that already were in the room know something that clearly Yeosang and he do not, and it is bugging him.</p><p>“I have some great news,” the queen finally announces after everyone has already started to eat, except  for Wooyoung, who is barely moving berries from one side of the dish to the other. He is somehow nervous about what she could say. His body is completely tense and even though he is trying his best not to look taut, he cannot relax.</p><p>“Lord Jae and I have been speaking and we’ve come to a conclusion” she starts with the sweetest tone Wooyoung has ever heard of her. “Since neither of our sons has ever shown any sign of interest in any other noble and we need an alliance as soon as possible for obvious reasons…” Wooyoung does not like one bit where this is going. His pulse accelerates with every word.</p><p>“We have agreed that you two should get married,” she finishes. A suggestion that is more like a sentence. And it probably is.</p><p>Wooyoung freezes, still trying to process what his mother has just said. <em>Should</em> here definitely means <em>must.</em></p><p>He will have to marry Yeosang.</p><p>The aforementioned by his side almost chokes on his food. His eyes wide in horror as he takes a quick look at Seonghwa that nobody but Wooyoung seems to notice. The Winter heir clenches his fists under the table.</p><p>The reasoning that the queen and Lord Jae have come up with makes sense. Most nobles do not like Queen Wheein because of her carefree lifestyle and the fact that she had a bastard son, and many others are not fond of Lord Jae because he is rumored to have treated with Summer seelies in the past. However, both of them are the most powerful people in the kingdom, and that is the only reason for which the nobles do not come up at them. And now that Queen Wheein is about to reach her aging years, it is only normal that her son inherits the crown. But of course, he cannot just inherit it. He needs a partner, someone to form an alliance with, strengthen his power as a king, and ward the nobles off.</p><p>In other circumstances, Wooyoung would not have minded marrying his best friend. It is not the worst option after all. They get along pretty well and if they tried hard enough they could even fall in love eventually. That is what people like them usually do: marrying out of interest and need. It could be worse. Way worse. And Mab dammit, he should consider himself lucky for that his mother has taken interest in marrying him with someone he actually likes. But somehow, this does not sit right with him. He does not like Yeosang that way.</p><p>He swallows hard. He cannot do it. Not when he knows that Yeosang has been head over heels for Seonghwa for such a long time. And his feelings for Sunny are also there, although not as deep. He should eventually stop thinking about him that way, but he needs time for that. And this situation that he is facing right now does not help, not when the first thing that came to his mind was Sunny and how he would react to these news if he knew.</p><p>“We’ll announce it publicly at the banquet, so that all seelies know that the Crown Prince of the Winter Court is getting married,” the queen continues after seeing the two people implied are in complete silence.  </p><p>“I’ve heard that the Summer Prince is not planning to marry yet and Queen Solar is too busy with others affairs to take care of it, so this is a great advantage,” she comments nonchalantly. However, she is watching both of them, waiting for a response on their behalf.</p><p>Yeosang’s father looks at his only son apologetically. He probably regrets having planned all of this without asking him first (as a good parent would do), but he just cannot say ‘no’ to the queen. Even less when his position is at stake as well.</p><p>Queen Wheein, tired of waiting, asks her son directly. “Aren’t you happy, my dear Woo?”</p><p>Wooyoung swallows. “I consider myself lucky for having the chance to marry my best friend,” he says faking his best smile. The queen smiles contently.</p><p>He feels Seonghwa’s worried eyes on him trying to steal a glance to ask him if he was fine, although his brother already knows the answer. It does not matter whether he wants to marry Yeosang or not, he, as Lord Jae, cannot say ‘no’ to the queen. Not when this matter concerns him politically. Not when his true feelings and Yeosang’s could come up to the light and be doomed.</p><p>It will hurt a lot for both of them, but it is what has to be done after all.</p><p>“What about you, Right Honorable?” the queen asks Yeosang now. She is probably thinking that she is their life-savior and that they should be on their knees thanking her for her kindness and for taking time to find the best partner for both of them. Little does she know that she read their relationship wrong. And little does she know that his son’s heart is not where it should be right now. Nor Yeosang’s.</p><p>“It’s an honor to have my hand offered in marriage to the Crown Prince of the Winter Court, Your Majesty. I’ll do my best to make my father, Her Majesty and my kingdom proud,” Yeosang answers to her question with his face as pale as a sheet of paper. However, the queen does not take more than a second to analyze his response nor even look at him to check whether he is actually happy with the outcome of her meetings with Lord Jae. As long as the answer satisfies her, she does not care.</p><p>They continue eating in silence after that. The dining room becomes a stare contest: Lord Jae looks at his son, waiting for him to look back at him and tell him that he is sorry; Seonghwa glances at his brother, who he knows better than anyone in the world, concerned about him receiving such news so suddenly; and Wooyoung stares at his mother, still unbelieving of what has just happened. Yeosang simply keeps his head down, as he usually does whenever he tries to hide what he is thinking.</p><p>Wooyoung does not notice when their little reunion finishes. Time has stopped for him the moment his mother started speaking that morning. He just knows that after breakfast, he has somehow got back to his chamber. He thinks he has heard a voice calling him before closing the door, but he has not bothered to look back to check. It was probably Seonghwa’s. As soon as he closes the door behind him, he leans against it and slides down to the cold floor trying to process everything.</p><p>After a few seconds, he hears steps outside followed by a knock on his door.</p><p>“Woo?” Seonghwa’s voice asks. “Do you feel alright? Do you need to talk?”</p><p>Wooyoung, holding his breath to try to fool his brother into thinking he is not there, does not answer.</p><p>A desperate sigh sounds from the other side. “If you need to talk, or not to talk, I’ll be in my chamber,” Seonghwa says. “You can lean on me.”</p><p>Again, Wooyoung responds with silence. He knows he can lean on his brother; he is just not in the mood to be pitied. He needs to be left alone for a while. Thankfully, Seonghwa seems to understand it. After what feels like ages, Wooyoung hears his brother’s steps walking away, having given up trying to talk to him.</p><p>That is when a tear slides down his cheek. He catches it with his finger, wondering why he is so hurt when Yeosang must be feeling even worse than he does, and he should be comforting him. But he cannot help it. Sadness has washed over him, and he is unable help his friend being hurt himself. So he lets another tear slide. Followed by another one. And another one. And another one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do not hesitate to leave comments or kudos if you like this story. It really makes my day and encourages me to write more. </p><p>Thank you for reading! See you on the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, but this whole month has been personally difficult and I could not find enough strength to keep writing. This is the longest chapter I have written so far, and I hope you appreciate my effort this time as well. Kudos and comments are very welcomed. You really have no idea how much they can make a writer's day ten times better, so please do not be shy and if you like my work let me know! </p><p>Thank you very much to all the readers who have spent a second of their lives to leave a kudo. You make me want to keep going.</p><p>As usual, I would like to apologize for any mistake I may have made writing this, as English is not my first language and the chapter is so long that some mistakes might have been overlooked.</p><p>Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I come in?” Wooyoung says from outside the door of the chamber Yeosang is staying in for the moment. He had locked himself there since both of them received the news that they are going to get married. Not that Woo can blame him. He did exactly the same thing until he had no tears left to cry and decided it was time to go and lean on the only person who understands his situation better than anyone right now, and who is also having a bad time due to it.</p><p>The door creaks open and Wooyoung takes it as an invitation to enter. He finds Yeosang sitting on an armchair facing the window, similar to the one he has in his own room. He seems to be watching the snowy landscape, but as Wooyoung approaches him and sees his face, he notices he is not actually paying attention to it. There is not a single sign of crying in his immaculate porcelain countenance, but Wooyoung knows better. Whenever something hurts too much, Yeosang simply shuts down and becomes a living statue. It is not as if he does not feel, Wooyoung knows he does, but more as if he cannot bear the amount of feelings, so he just… Does that.</p><p>It has happened a couple of times since he has known him and, thankfully, it is not a usual reaction. However, Wooyoung had learnt from those times how to approach to him in these cases. He better start off naturally, without pitying him, because that is not what he wants. He will open up whenever he feels ready and everything will pop out like a champagne bottle.</p><p>The Crown Prince notices an empty bottle of wine on the coffee table by the armchair, which next to an also empty glass of wine.</p><p>“Have you drunk all of this?” Wooyoung asks taking the bottle in his hand.</p><p>“Yes,” Yeosang simply responds.</p><p>“You could have saved some for me.” The heir lets out an airy laugh to try to make the atmosphere less depressing, but it does not work. He himself is not in the mood for cheering up.</p><p>“I have one more on the desk, treat yourself,” he says still not looking at him.</p><p>Wooyoung heads towards the desk where he finds the new bottle and takes one of the glasses that they use to keep in their most fancy chambers for distinguished guests. Then, he takes the footstool that Yeosang is not using and sits by his side with his glass now filled with the blood colored liquid.</p><p>They stay sitting in silence for a while, only interrupted by sighs every now and then and Wooyoung’s sips from his glass. They do not need to speak about how miserable they feel. Only the company of the other is enough. It is somehow comforting to spend time with someone who knows exactly what you are going through because they themselves are in the same situation. At least, they are not alone.</p><p>“He promised me,” Yeosang breaks the silence.</p><p>“Mmh?”</p><p>“He promised me I would have a choice,” he repeats looking at Wooyoung for the first time since he arrived. His eyes subtly travel towards his hair, which the heir supposes must be black right now. However, the noble does not say anything about it. There is no use in mentioning something that it is already so obvious.</p><p>“You know there is nothing he can do when it comes to Royal Mother,” Wooyoung responds.</p><p>“Still, it hurts. I know Father is not to blame, but…”</p><p>“Yeah, I know…”</p><p>Yeosang takes a long sip from his glass before saying “I still can’t believe I’ll have to spend the rest of my life married to you.”</p><p>“As much as I love you, I don’t like that scenario either,” Wooyoung snorts.</p><p>“But it could be worse.”</p><p>“Yeah, it could be worse,” Woo agrees as he serves himself another glass of wine. Yeosang extends his own glass asking for some too. “If it soothes you, I would never ask you to share a room with me nor to be loyal,” he says. “You could still date Hwa, although secretly.”</p><p>Yeosang chuckles ironically. “You know the nobles’ assembly would be at my nape if I did that. Lies can’t survive within these walls. The only one allowed to do that would be you, and only because you would be the king.”</p><p>“That wouldn’t stop them from it. Just take a look at Royal Mother,” the Crown Prince points.</p><p>“Still, she lives her life as she pleases. You could do it as well. Date that fae you like.”</p><p>Wooyoung stares at his glass, drawing a sad smile. “I can’t.”</p><p>“As long as we adopt an heir from one of their families once we are married, they will be content. Of course you can,” Yeosang tries to argue. And he would be right if the person that lives in Wooyoung’s mind was not supposed to be his enemy.</p><p>“No, I don’t,” he insists.</p><p>“Why? It is not as if you were in love with a Summer fae or something…” Yeosang innocently comments.</p><p>Wooyoung stays silent while looking at Yeosang with pleading eyes, asking him to change the topic for dear life.</p><p>Yeosang chokes on his wine as he realizes what that look means. He has accidentally hit the mark. And the walls are thin.</p><p>“But, everyone knows that is not likely to happen, of course.” He adds for any eavesdropper that might be nearby. One never knows here.</p><p>“Yeah, it is not likely,” Wooyoung says faking a brief laugh.</p><p>“Which family do you think we could adopt an heir from?” Yeosang changes the topic.</p><p>Wooyoung does not like this topic either, but it is less risky speaking about this than his ‘love life’, if anyone could call it that.</p><p>The reason why he does not like it has to do with the interests at stake when it comes to the adoption of an heir. ‘Thanks’ to Queens Jiu and Yoohyeon, monarchs from the Winter Court can marry a same sex partner if that is their will and duty, but they must compromise to adopt an heir from one of the noble families once they are married as they are unable to breed a child. This way, the Royal Family has an heir, who will be considered legitimate as soon as they is born, and the nobles who give them in adoption will the next in line for the throne for his ‘generous’ contribution to the Crown. The adoption is only possible if both adoptive parents are married and have agreed on who will be their heir out of the nobles who want to contribute beforehand. It is a solution that <em>supposedly</em> benefits both parts.</p><p>However, Wooyoung is not fond of this outcome for several reasons. Of course, he is glad that he has the chance to adopt instead of forcibly marry a woman, to whom he does not feel any kind of sexual attraction as far as he knows, in order to breed an heir. But there is something wrong in just making this whole process a contest for nobles to escalate in their quest for the throne by ‘offering’ the Royal Family a noble blood baby. There is little difference between this and arranging a marriage with a member of the royalty between unborn seelies, which is common to happen, but it still does not sit well with him. It feels like trading with babies. ‘Offering’ them as a gift. It sends chills down his spine whenever he thinks about it that way. Nevertheless, he knew that someday, if he married a man, he would have to. What he did not expect was it to be so soon.</p><p>There is also the issue with legitimacy and the nobles’ fixation with marriage that extremely bother him related to this topic. Seonghwa is not considered a legitimate heir because he was born out of wedlock and Wheein refused to acknowledge his father, which means he is probably not a noble. But somehow, a baby breed by another family (nobles, of course, they do not want commoner’s blood within the Royal Family) can be a suitable heir. It is true that as soon as the baby is born, they is considered automatically a royal and is raised as such by the Royal Family. But so was Seonghwa, for Oberon’s sake! Is there really a difference? Why are origins and marriage so important for someone to be publicly accepted? Just because their mother was not married when she got pregnant and the lack of information about his father he cannot be a rightful heir? It is stupid. Extremely stupid. But yet, everything related to the Court laws and the Winter Court nobility is. Wooyoung is just frustrated for having to take part in this pantomime for the simple fact of being born in the right (or maybe wrong) place.</p><p>He takes a breath, trying to calm himself down. This matter really makes him lose his temper and want to tear down the whole system. Someday, he could. He could make this better. But he has to wait until then and follow the rules as he is told, keeping the promise to himself that when he becomes king, things will change for the better in many aspects.</p><p>Wooyoung tries to collect himself and keep up with the conversation. For as much as it irritates him, he cannot avoid a topic that involves him forever.</p><p>“I think Lady Hwasa is going to be one of the main options.” He answers Yeosang’s question with a sigh. “She’s had thirteen children already, but she is still young as far as I know. And he has <em>connections</em> with Royal Mother, so she must know already about our engagement. I bet she wouldn’t mind having another child to please her and the Royal Family,” he says this last part with derision, but his friend does not seem to notice. Or maybe he has chosen to ignore it.</p><p>“It’s not the worst option.” Yeosang comments as he drinks from his glass. “And she is pretty, as well as her children. I bet she could make a beautiful baby.”</p><p>Wooyoung gulps, trying to avoid the feel of throwing up any moment. It definitely sounds as if children were products. Which they most likely are among the Winter Court. He simply does not like to be reminded of that. “Please, can we stop talking about babies? I’m getting sick just thinking about it,” he changes his mind. Perhaps he could avoid this topic for this one time.</p><p>“Don’t you want a child?” Yeosang asks with genuine curiosity. They have never spoken about having children, and it is not an issue Wooyoung likes to address either, so they have never had the chance to talk about their future plans as parents.</p><p>“I don’t know. I’m still too young to be thinking about it,” Wooyoung says as he takes his glass to his lips only to find it empty.</p><p>“Well, you should start. Neither of us has an option here.”</p><p>Wooyoung audibly sighs and Yeosang takes it as the end of the conversation. It is better not to speak, not to think about the future.</p><p>“More wine?” the snow fae offers.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As scheduled, Daehyun’s free day was right after Hongjoong had been released, so he repeats the same process he did the last time he followed the light fae through the woods. With the only exception that, this time, he is not allowed any kind of distraction. Unfortunately. It would be nice to mess with Hwa to compensate that awful week in prison. He deserves a little fun.</p><p>Last time, Hongjoong has to admit, he really enjoyed seeing the snow fae debate himself. He had been so close to give in. It would have been wholesome to watch him hating himself after kissing Hongjoong. Trying to deny the fact that he was attracted to him, even if it was only for a second. That would have been glorious. And who is Hongjoong trying to fool, he would have loved to kiss him, just for the sake of it. The fact that it is strictly forbidden makes it even better. It leaves a tickling sensation under his skin and pumps adrenaline through his veins.</p><p>Oh, how wonderful it would be if that happened. Seeing the want in his eyes mixed with hatred towards him for making him lose his restraint. The wariness fighting against his deepest desires. He loves seeing rational people losing control. But what he loves the most is being the cause for it.</p><p>However, his fun will have to wait until the next time they see each other. Right now, he has to focus on Daehyun and <em>maybe</em>, when he finishes his job, he can check whether the fae is where he left him last time.</p><p>So far, Daehyun has followed the same route he did last week until reaching the Earth seelies territory. The fact that he dares to venture Elemental ground leaves Hongjoong puzzled. Usually, Court seelies, be it Summer or Winter, are not very welcomed among the Elementals. Of course, there are exceptions in which certain seelies become involved with outsiders. In fact, his friend Yunho is product of a relationship between a Summer fae and a Water seelie, but it is not likely to happen. Therefore, there are not many seelies like him.</p><p>So the first thing that comes to Hongjoong’s mind is that Dae might have a lover among the Earth folk, and that must be the reason why he enters their territory so confidently.</p><p>The light fae stops on his track when he arrives to an ancient oak tree. Or so Joong guesses by the size of its trunk and large crooked branches. The place is quite remarkable because it does not only stands out for the great oak tree, but for a huge monolith with the Earth seelies’ emblem standing in the middle of the forest as well. It feels oddly familiar, even though the jester does not remember visiting such a place. He would have known if he did. He shakes his head ignoring that feeling and studies the site a little bit more: there are many signs carved on the tree trunks with unknown motives for Hongjoong, but which definitely must be characteristic from the Earth folk. It somehow radiates an ancient magical atmosphere. ‘A nice place for a meeting,’ Hongjoong thinks.</p><p>However, there is nobody waiting for Daehyun there.</p><p>The light fae looks around in case there is somebody who might have followed him around. Unfortunately for him, he does not see Hongjoong hiding in the foliage of a near tree. Once he is convinced that he is safe, he takes something from the bag he is carrying and introduces it in a hole in the tree trunk. Then, he anxiously looks around once more and leaves the place hastily.</p><p>Hongjoong at this point is confused. Was he not expecting someone? He simply came to deliver something? That is so boring. But of course, he did not expect anything else from Daehyun. His life is not very exciting anyways.</p><p>He proceeds to follow him back to the Court when an idea crosses his mind. Maybe he should take a look to what he put into the tree trunk. He still does not like to invade someone else’s privacy, but if he returns with his hands empty once more, the queen will be fuming. And of course, she will like to know what Daehyun hid in the trunk. It makes sense. Otherwise, she would not have sent Hongjoong after him.</p><p>So he waits until Dae is completely out of sight to climb down the tree where he was hiding and take a look inside the oak. Although the hole is dark and big, it does not take him long to find a shiny white piece of paper. When he takes it, he realizes that it is actually an envelope sealed with wax. A letter.</p><p>Hongjoong frowns. Is Daehyun some kind of messenger for the Elemental folk? Or did he just leave a letter for his Earth fae lover?</p><p>The jester wonders if he should open it. As it is a wax seal, once the addressee (whose name by the way is not written on the envelope) saw it, they would know somebody else opened it. But yet, it was in the woods. Anybody could open it. Hongjoong looks around just in case the person who is supposed to receive this letter might be near. There is no one. He sighs. The things he does for his job.</p><p>Carefully he breaks the seal and unfolds the letter to read the content. The calligraphy is unmistakably Daehyun’s.</p><p>
  <em>My love, my dear Moon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As always, your letter has made me immensely happy. You have always had a way with words, which I admire. It made my heart race and my cheeks blush like those of a young maiden. It reminded me of our beginnings, when we were the happiest and we could see each other often, when you used to write stories and poems only for me. I wish I could go back to those times, and I bet you do as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I cannot wait until I see you again at the banquet. Every week that passes by makes me a little bit more anxious. I need to hold you in my arms once more and tell you how much I have missed you during this whole year. I hope that by midnight, when everyone is busy dancing or too drunk to care, we can at least see each other at the back garden under the white birch. The one where you first kissed me. I will be waiting for you. As I have always been. And I always will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours devotedly and lovingly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Sun</em>
</p><p>Hongjoong takes a few seconds to process what he has just read. It is certainly written by Daehyun, and it is undeniably a letter addressed to his lover, but there is no way to know to whom exactly.</p><p>He reads the letter once more. Daehyun mentions the banquet and having to wait for a year to see that person again. But why would he have to wait for a whole year to see his lover? And why at the banquet out of all places?</p><p>Then something clicks in his mind. The banquet.  He said they would meet again at the banquet. It is the only day of the year in which Summer and Winter nobles meet legally. That is when he realizes.</p><p>Daehyun’s lover is a Winter fae. A noble.</p><p>This must be why Queen Solar sent him after Daehyun. She already suspects something about it, he is certain. What she going to do with this information is what worries him. Daehyun is at risk. And probably his lover too.</p><p>Hongjoong gulps. He leaves the letter right where he left it, with the seal clearly open. He hopes for the sake of both of them that his lover can connect the dots and deduce that someone else read it, and it is not safe for them to meet as Daehyun suggested. He truly hopes so. Because he will have to tell Queen Solar about the letter. And she will be probably watching over them. That if she does not send Daehyun to jail first to judge him for treason.</p><p>Hongjoong leaves the place with a knot in his stomach and mentally apologizing to Daehyun for he is unable to do anything else to protect him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So a love letter?” the Queen asks from her throne upstairs. Hongjoong is in the exact same position he was the last time he visited the throne room, staring at the ground and hoping not to be chocked by another thorny branch.</p><p>He nods at the queen’s question, not wanting to give too many details that could discover Daehyun even more.</p><p>But Queen Solar is not stupid. She knows there is more to it and only needs to ask the right questions.</p><p>“To whom was it addressed?” she lifts an eyebrow.</p><p>“It didn’t specify the name, Your Majesty. It only said ‘my Moon’,” he simply replies.</p><p>However, she does not seem to believe that Hongjoong could have only extract that piece of information from a love letter. He is smarter than that. And she knows it. “Interesting… Did it mention anything about a meeting?” she goes directly to the point.</p><p>Hongjoong gulps. He knew he could not evade her questions for too long. “It did.”</p><p>The queen smirks, now she is getting where she wanted. “And what did it say?”</p><p>Hongjoong does not want to lift up his head to meet her eyes that must be looking down at him, as if he has been defeated. So he continues speaking with his head low and his voice barely audible.</p><p>“They are meeting at the banquet…” he says almost whispering.</p><p>“Louder,” the queen orders.</p><p>“They are… meeting at the banquet…” Hongjoong repeats raising his voice tone to a clear one.</p><p>“So that fae must be a noble, then.”</p><p>“It could be a servant working at the Palace.”</p><p>“Please don’t make me laugh. If it was a servant he wouldn’t have dwelled on hidding their name,” she snorts. “Servants usually have nothing to lose. Even if they work for the queen of the Winter Court herself. Besides, Daehyun has always had keen eye for luxury and extravagance. He can only find that in a noble.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Your Majesty…”</p><p>“Of course you don’t know. You’ve only met Daehyun for a short period of time compared to me. But I’m sure. I knew it. They is a noble. They must be a noble. I just need to prove it.”</p><p>“Prove it for what, Your Majesty? Is it so important whether his lover is a noble or not? It does not change anything about the fact that-”</p><p>“Did I give you permission to ask?” the queen interrupts him.</p><p>Hongjoong gulps. “No, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” She taps her fingers on her throne, a thing she is used to do whenever she is trying to control her temper. “After all these years and still you haven’t learn how to control your mouth. Such a disrespectful child.”</p><p>“Well, you raised me, Your Majesty,” he says daringly and half-hoping the queen does not choke him for his insolence. He sometimes cannot control this mouth of his, and that is one of the reasons why he is always on thin ice.</p><p>However, contrary to what he was expecting, the queen does not go for his neck. “Don’t you dare to push your limits, jester. I won’t hesitate to send you to jail once more.”</p><p>“Excuse me, Your Majesty,” he says unapologetically.</p><p>“Whatever.” She sighs. “Give me the details of their meeting.”</p><p>“In the letter Daehyun mentioned he would be waiting under a white birch at midnight. That’s all it said.”</p><p>A wide smile appears in her face, which makes her look like a maniac, if someone asked Hongjoong. “Perfect. If his lover accepts, we’ll know who they is.”</p><p>Hongjoong does not dare to speak his mind in case he is shut down again, but he cannot help to wonder why the queen is so interested in discovering who Daehyun’s lover is. It does not make sense for him. Be it a noble or a simple commoner, as long as she has prove that Daehyun is related to a Winter fae, it will be over for him. So why focusing on someone she does not even care about from a kingdom that is not hers?</p><p>Queen Solar shakes her hand, dismissing him. “You shall go now. You did your part.”</p><p>“Thank you, Your Majesty.”</p><p>Hongjoong carefully stands up without tearing his eyes from the floor and then walks slowly towards the doors under the following gaze of the queen.</p><p>Once a loud ‘thud’ sounds behind him, he lets out a sigh he does not know he has been holding.</p><p>Guilt starts taking over him. He cannot shake off his head the thought that he has basically sentenced Daehyun.</p><p>Although he is not his favorite person in the world, he has always been nice to him and San. And is definitely one of the few people in the Court who is not a complete jerk. He does not like the idea of ruining the life of someone innocent.</p><p>Because Daehyun <em>is</em> innocent. Loving someone should not be a crime. It is not as if it can be helped anyways.</p><p>But yet, there is nothing he can do now to change Daehyun’s fate nor the stupid ancient Court laws. The only thing he can do, although it is killing him, is wait.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>San sighs for the nth time today. He has been waiting for Boo for he does not know how long, but he guesses it has been more than an hour already. He is starting to feel anxious. Has he forgotten about their meeting? It would be strange considering he was the one to suggest it, but…</p><p>He looks up at the moon as if waiting for an answer from her. Maybe he should go back home. It was not a good idea in the first place, just as he said the first time Boo suggested it. Although he has to admit, he was excited about it. He could not think about anything else during the whole day.</p><p>Seeing floating colored lights accompanied by Boo sounded such a nice plan. Such a nice <em>date</em>. San blushes thinking about that word. Since yesterday, his heart has been fluttering whenever he thinks about the Winter fae. He is fully aware that he should not, but he cannot help it. And deep in his heart he was extremely excited for spending time with him in such a romantic atmosphere. Maybe he was a fool for hoping or even wanting that, but he did. And being completely honest, he was somehow disappointed that he was not already waiting for him as he always does.</p><p>It is as if he had not realized until now that he always came earlier and waited until he arrived. It is something that he has grown used to take for granted during these last weeks, and now that it is not happening, he realizes it has been there. Boo had been there. Always. Waiting for him.</p><p>Maybe it is time for him to do the same for once. He decides to wait a little bit more, and if he does not appear, he will go back home. Just a little bit more.</p><p>As if summoned by his own thoughts, the Winter fae suddenly appears among the bushes, carrying a pile of black clothes that seemed heavy and followed by his inseparable fawn. San immediately stands up at the sight of the other. He has come. He really has come. And his heart is racing in his chest just by seeing him.</p><p>“Sorry for the delay,” he says while placing the clothes on a near rock. San gulps. Even seeing him doing the bare minimum makes him feel nervous. He curses internally. If he had not started thinking about Boo that way, he would not be so flustered by his presence.</p><p>“There were some issues I had to take care of before I came,” the other explains. “Have you been waiting for too long?”</p><p>He looks down to avoid San’s eyes. He must be ashamed for being so late. And he is also missing his usual excitement.</p><p>“Time is relative,” San responds to try and make him feel a little bit better. However, it does not seem to work. The other still looks distressed.</p><p>“That means I’m too late,” he draws a sad smile. His mood today is so different to what San is used to; he cannot help but worry a little. “Sorry again.”</p><p>San makes a gesture with his hand to let him know that it is fine, but he does not ask further. He does not want to push him to tell him what is wrong with him. He will tell him if he wants to. The only thing he wants to do, is to assure him that around him everything will be fine.</p><p>Boo proceeds to tend San the clothes he has brought for him to dress up. The Summer fae takes a look at each piece separately first, in case there is something he is not familiar with or that he cannot put on by himself. There are a shirt, pants, a jacket, what he guesses must be a coat, because his tailor is preparing something similar for the banquet and she mentioned something about it, and boots. Everything seems to be in order except for a long thin piece of wool, which is like nothing he has ever seen before.</p><p>“What is this?” he asks showing Boo the piece.</p><p>“That’s a scarf. It goes around your neck,” the other explains. “It’s the last thing you should put on.”</p><p>San nods and then starts to unbutton his shirt to change into his new clothes.</p><p>“Wha-What are you doing?” Boo asks flustered seeing him get rid of his shirt, his eyes travelling from his face to his chest and back a few times.</p><p>“Changing, don’t you see it?” San replies nonchalantly as he takes off his shoes and pants after it.</p><p>Boo gulps. “Yeah… That much I can see, but…” He looks up and tries to keep his eyes fixed on San’s face so that they do not wander all over his semi-naked body.</p><p>“It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before,” San points out with a smirk. In their first encounter, Boo had seen him even more naked than right now, so there should be nothing new for him to see. He is still keeping his underwear. It is not such a big deal.</p><p>“I… I better turn around,” he announces before doing so. Although not without taking a quick glance at San that the other clearly notices but pretends not to.</p><p>The Summer fae chuckles for himself. He has not met many people who are uncomfortable with nudity, only a few maidens who worked at the Court, but he finds Boo’s nervousness about it strangely adorable. And who is he trying to fool, he is somehow satisfied by the effect he has on the other. He must be probably blushing right now.</p><p>San finishes putting the warm clothes on and manages to wrap the scarf around his neck. Once he is done, he tells Boo, so that he can turn around again.</p><p>At first, he looks at him from head to toe, probably shocked after seeing him dressed in all black clothes when the darkest color he has ever seen on him was brown. But then, he notices something that makes him chuckle.</p><p>“What is it?” San asks raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“The scarf,” he says still laughing while pointing at the long piece of fabric that is partly on the ground.</p><p>San examines it trying to figure out what is wrong with it. “Did I put it on wrong?” He guesses.</p><p>“More or less,” Boo responds among chuckles. “Let me help you.”</p><p>He approaches San for the first time since his arrival and wraps the scarf around his neck for him. San’s face starts to heat up due to the proximity, and his pulse by now is going crazy. Can he hear his heartbeat as loud he does? San could swear it is almost like a drum and if he does not calm down, he is certainly going to hear it.</p><p>The action he is carrying out is so simple, yet it feels so… Intimate. San wants to slap himself. He should stop thinking such things. He has to take control over himself before Boo notices anything. Before he goes even more insane.</p><p>But yet, he spies Boo’s eyes travelling to his lips. It is just for a second, but San sees it. Maybe he can hear his heart indeed. And maybe he is not the only one that is going insane.</p><p>However, Boo coughs and slightly withdraws, breaking whatever moment they were having. <em>If</em> it was a moment at all. San cannot be sure. Perhaps it is just all in his head. But his disappointment is real, as well as the now missing feeling of the other’s warmth from the closeness.</p><p>“There. I think we are ready to go now,” he says looking at the ground.</p><p>San limits himself to just nod in case his voice falters if he tries to speak, which is very likely to happen at this very moment. Even though he is still not sure about what exactly happened or if it actually did.</p><p>Boo leads the way through the forest and San follows in silence. It is usually Boo the one who breaks the ice, so now that he is not very talkative, San does not know well what to say or do. Not that the silence is uncomfortable, but he would love to hear the Winter fae telling him anything. Whatever as long as he is back into his usual cheerful self. Although he wants to give him space for whatever is going on with him, he cannot help but feeling curious. Something big must have happened for someone like Boo, who is usually the life of the party, to be in such a blue mood.</p><p>Every step they take the weather turns a little bit colder, and San is starting to feel it in his bones. Thank Oberon that Boo brought these clothes for him, otherwise, he would be freezing by now. And the worst part is that they still have not reached the Winter Court. If it already feels as if cold steel is running through his veins, he cannot imagine how it will be when they get there. He is going to have a hard time adjusting, he is sure of that, but better do it now for the first time than when he has to make an official appearance. It would be embarrassing for a Crown Prince to start shivering the moment he steps in the enemy kingdom. Not to mention how disrespectful it would be. This trip should work as practice.</p><p>“We’re almost there,” Boo announces. Although the night is dark, beyond the trees San can spy a white mantle covering the ground before him.</p><p>His eyes grow wide with excitement. “Is that…?”</p><p>“Snow, yes.”</p><p>San feels like bouncing, but he holds himself up. “I’m dying to see it. It looks so pretty!”</p><p>“I guess it is. I’m too used to it to tell.” Boo shrugs.</p><p>“Is it fluffy? I bet it’s fluffy…” The Summer fae tries to start a conversation.</p><p>“It’s wet, and I would not say it’s fluffy exactly,” Boo chuckles. “You know, you’re sounding a lot like me right now. I haven’t seen you this thrilled since I made you that ice lamp. And you weren’t half as excited.”</p><p>“One of us has to bring joy to this trip, and since you’re so blue today, I’ll have to pick up that role,” San casually turns the conversation to make Boo speak a bit about what is worrying him.</p><p>“And you’re doing a great job,” he says with a smile and avoiding the indirect. “Just seeing the excitement in your face brings me joy.”</p><p>San blushes, something that does not usually happen to him unless he is near the Winter fae and which lately occurs with more frequency. Boo always says things like that, but since he acknowledged his recently found feelings for him, it seems that his words cause a different reaction that it did before. He becomes silent, as he is not exactly sure how to respond to it. Should he flirt back? Is he even flirting? Or is he just acting as he normally does? He cannot tell, so silence is the best choice. It is the wisest choice.</p><p>Not long after their little conversation, they reach the border. There is a huge difference between the woods and the Winter Court as they seem separated by the line that the snow draws on the edge. It reminds San to an irregular cut piece of paper. Only that said piece of paper is incredibly cold and makes something similar to cracking sounds under his feet.</p><p>As Boo had previously said to him, there is nobody around controlling who comes or goes. It seems that, just like in his kingdom, people in power stopped caring long time ago, as they had more important issues than to control the borders. As long as a foreigner does not cross the Court wall, where they live (at least in his Court) it is none of their business.</p><p>However, nothing similar to a building can be seen from their position. There is only Boo, him and a never-ending white dessert.</p><p>Without further ado, Boo grabs his hand and drags him to step into the Court. San does not know whether his heart is racing again due to fact that he is illegally entering enemy territory or the sudden gesture of the Winter fae. He decides to blame it on the recklessness of their trip, as if he acknowledges it as part of his now excitement for whatever thing Boo does, he is going to have a hard time tonight.</p><p>In their long walk towards the infamous frozen lake, San notices something weird about Boo’s hair. When he saw him at first in the woods, he thought it was blonde as usual, but now that he thinks about it, it does not make any sense given his mood today. However, in a white background and better lightning, he can see that he was wrong. The difference is very subtle, but he is sure now that the color is grey. It seems logical as it matches his humor, but he had never mentioned a word about that color.</p><p>“Mmm… Boo,” he hesitantly calls.</p><p>He keeps walking without looking back at San, their hands still tied together. “Yes?”</p><p>“Do you know your hair is grey right now?” He casually asks, although it sounds more as if he had noticed that he has a spider on his head or something alike.</p><p>“Really? I haven’t noticed. That’s strange,” he says looking back only for a few seconds. His pace still unstoppable.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Because you said it is usually either black or blonde…”</p><p>Wooyoung snorts. “Seems like you’re discovering a new color range on me.” His response is somehow surprising considering how he first reacted when he found out his hair could turn lilac, but San does not want to mention anything about it. Whatever is bothering him or making him act so unlike him, he will speak about it when it is time.</p><p>“And all of them look good on you,” San says to make the atmosphere a little bit less awkward. Seems like it is working, as finally the Winter fae stops on his tracks and looks at him for longer than a second.</p><p>“I…” he stutters. “Th-Thank you.” He looks down to hide his blushing face, but there is no use to it. San has already seen it, and it is not that difficult to guess knowing him now.</p><p>A smile peeks at his own lips. This looks a lot more like the usual Boo.</p><p>“Are we there yet?” He asks looking around. They have been walking for an hour at least since they left the woods, and San can now spot buildings at the background and some trees here and there. It seems they are approaching civilization.</p><p>“It shouldn’t take much longer. I can already see the Watcher’s Hill, so we’re close,” Boo explains as he turns around again and resumes their walk. “I should have warned you. It’s a bit far.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m quite enjoying the view.” Thank Oberon that the Winter fae is looking forward, so that he does not catch San staring at him as he says that. The truth is, the landscape (the real one) is incredibly beautiful, but there is something mesmerizing about the picture of Boo’s back while holding his hand and guiding him through a snowy glade.</p><p>While thinking about this, he realizes how fast things have escalated for him within the period of just one day. Just one day since he realized that he might have feelings for his new friend. Less than a day since he could not sleep thinking about how would it feel like to kiss him. Probably hours since his heart almost came out of his chest with the idea that they had agreed to do something that some people could considerate romantic. San does not recognize himself anymore. He has been thinking all night that Boo is not acting like himself, but he is not either. He has turned into this careless sac of over-excitement that is running towards Boo like a runway horse. The worst part is that the rational part of his brain that it is left is constantly bugging him, which does not help him at all in this situation. Every time he reacts to something, his mind reminds him he should not. It would be much better if he could just be an idiot in love.</p><p>He shakes his head at the thought of that word. It is too strong. He does not even know how love feels, but he highly doubts it can be this. Because it cannot be. It should not be.</p><p>Besides, he has not known Boo for that long.</p><p>“We’re here,” the Winter fae happily announces. It is clear in his voice that his mood is quite better; however, San is still missing his usual enthusiasm.</p><p>He takes a look at his surroundings to process everything. He has been so into himself that his senses have overlooked the mouth gaping scenery that is now in front of him.</p><p>He had no idea of how a frozen lake could be, but he did not imagine, not even in his most wonderful dreams, that it could be just like a giant mirror. The reflection that the moonlight would usually make on the water surface is making the ice covering it glow in its entirety, turning everything reflected on it into something incredibly magical. The lakeside is just as astonishing. Some of the trees with frozen leaves look like they have teardrops made of glass, while others remind San to the delicious sweets with powdered sugar that the cooker in the Court used to prepare for him when he was little. It feels as if he has entered a dreamland.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Boo asks hesitantly. Why does he asks such a question seeing that San cannot close his mouth?</p><p>“Are you joking? This is amazing!”</p><p>A half smile appears in his face. “Then you should look up.”</p><p>And then is when San sees it. The aurora. The floating colored lights that Boo talked about and wanted him to see. The sight in front of him does not even feel real: the night sky covered in countless stars and painted with vibrant greenish and blueish colors. This might be the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his entire life. He almost feels like crying from the view. This is better than anything he could have ever imagined. And he has been able to see it thanks to Boo.</p><p>“Boo…” His voice almost a whisper. “I can’t believe it. This is…” He cannot find the words to describe it. Amazing would be too simple. Beautiful is not enough. “This is…” He repeats trying to find a word that can describe it.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>San reluctantly takes his eyes off the night sky and looks at Boo, only to find that he is already looking at him with a fond smile. The moment he notices he has been caught staring, he instantly tears his gaze away.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Why are you thanking me?”</p><p>“For bringing me here, you silly,” San says hitting his arm in a playful manner.</p><p>“Oh… It’s nothing, really.” He says scratching his nape. ‘Sure’, San thinks, ‘It is nothing to risk his people discovering him hanging out with a Summer fae only for the sake of showing him some lights.’ However, he does not say it out loud. He does not want to ruin the moment by reminding him (once more) that they should not be seen together. He already knows it as well as San. They better enjoy this moment and leave all worries behind. “I… I’m glad you like it.”</p><p>“It was an easy thing to predict.”</p><p>“I guess I’m getting to know you well,” he says with an expression San cannot decipher, but it is making his stomach twirl. “Oh, I almost forget. See that willow tree over there?” San nods. “I may or may not have prepared a picnic under it, so that we can watch the aurora while having a good time.”</p><p>San’s mouth opens in a gasp. Despite not being his best day, Boo has taken the trouble to arrange all of this. All for him. A warming sensation spreads on his chest.</p><p>He follows Boo under the willow tree. He had arranged everything so that the curtain that the frozen leaves make does not disturb them while looking at the sky, but somehow they create an ambience of intimacy.</p><p>Boo had mentioned that couples use to go together to watch the aurora at night, but so far, he has not been able to spot a single soul. Maybe today was not a concurred day, or maybe they just created their own space just as Boo did. Whatever the reason is, San is happy that there is nobody around that could potentially identify him as an enemy. It is only Boo and him.</p><p>Something hits San on the arm. ‘And Puchi, of course.’ He almost forgets that the fawn has been following them the whole time. He has been quieter than usual, just like his owner, so it was only natural that San has not noticed him. And well, he also had his mind elsewhere to pay attention.</p><p>The animal, as in a forgiving gesture for forgetting about his existence, curls himself beside him and stares at the Summer fae asking him to pet him. San gladly complies. He cannot resist how cute the fawn is and how calm he becomes he is under his touch.</p><p>“You spoil him too much,” Boo mentions as he takes a berry that San does not recognize. Must be a local species.</p><p>“Are you jealous?” San asks teasingly.</p><p>“What if I am?” the other replies pretending to feel offended, which earns him a chuckle from the Summer fae.</p><p>“Do you want me to pet you head, too?”</p><p>The Winter fae blushes slightly. “I wouldn’t mind it.”</p><p>“Come here, you jelly.” Boo immediately lays his head on San’s lap, as he had been waiting for him to give him permission to do so. Then he feeds him with the unknown berries he had been eating previously. They are a little sour for San’s taste, but he likes the fact that Boo is the one putting them in his mouth, slightly touching his lips with his fingers. Probably this is the closest thing he is going to have to a kiss, so he does not complain. Besides, the berries are not that bad.</p><p>They stay like this for a while, without saying a word, simply enjoying the company of the other while looking at the impressive view over their heads. Somehow, the feeling of running his fingers through Boo’s hair makes San calm. It is soothing, the sensation of his soft hair to his touch, and the paused breathing of the Winter fae. He would love to live in this moment forever. But just as that thought appears, the voice in his head becomes louder. He cannot. He should not.</p><p>His eyes land on Boo’s lips and the mole he recently found on them. Oh, how he would love to just kiss him in this moment, without having to worry about anything else. But there are so many things refraining him from doing it. He knows he should listen to his brain. He has always been a rational person, someone with his feet on the ground, but now he wants to fly, he wants to give in to his impulses until his heart explodes. He wants to feel free for once. He wants to taste freedom in the lips of the only thing that is out of his reach, yet is so dangerously close to him. He wants it. He wants <em>him</em>.</p><p>“You know,” Boo breaks the silence and interrupts his thoughts. “I was having a bad day, but I still wanted to spend time with you,” his voice is paused, as if he is trying his best to find the words to express whatever he is going to say. “‘Cause you always find a way to make me feel good. Even now, just caressing my hair in silence…” He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. Then, he incorporates to speak to him eye to eye. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that… I’m glad you’re here with me. You made this day more bearable. Thank you.”</p><p>After these words leave his mouth, he turns shy and averts his eyes. San cannot help but think that he is incredibly cute. Even though there is not much light to see, he knows that he is blushing, and his hair, although he cannot see it clearly, is no longer grey.</p><p>“I’m happy I could be of help,” he says with a genuine smile on his face. It is partly because he is actually glad that the Winter fae has found comfort in such a bad day, but also because he is somehow proud of being the cause of it.</p><p>For a few seconds, neither of them say a word. Boo looks up to San from time to time only to look down again once he finds that the other is already staring at him.</p><p>The Summer fae does not know what he is supposed to do or say, so he stares at Boo, which is the only thing that comes out naturally from him. He just cannot look elsewhere. Even when there is literally a light spectacle right above his head. With every second, his heart beats louder, and its rhythm is deafening. He cannot hear his thoughts. He cannot hear the warnings.</p><p>“Boo, I…” he starts while he approaches him. Upon hearing his voice, the Winter fae looks up only to lock his gaze with his, not looking away anymore. His eyes scan every single feature in San’s face, trying to absorb the details. He looks at him with a dreamy look, not completely believing what is in front of him, as if at some point, when he blinks, San is going to disappear from his sight.</p><p>His eyes find their destination in San’s lips, and this time, they stay there for more than just a second. Then, they go from his lips to his eyes a couple of times, as if he did not know where to look. It is only then when San realizes how close their faces are. He must have approached him more than he thought initially, but he does not want to retreat. Not when he is so embedded in him. Not when he is able to appreciate him from so close.</p><p>San’s gaze drops to Boo’s mouth and unconsciously licks his lips. His heartbeat thunders in his ears. He wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss him so bad. The only thing that refrains him from doing so is the uncertainty about what Boo wants to do. He has the feeling that the other wants him as well. But what if that feeling is wrong? What if he does not want him back?</p><p>“I…” he starts again, trying to voice what has been tormenting him the whole day and is driving him insane at this very moment. But before he can continue, Boo presses their lips together, taking him by surprise and giving him an answer to his doubts that he cannot seem to believe yet.</p><p>He wants him.</p><p>Boo wants him.</p><p>And he is kissing him.</p><p>He takes a few seconds to react, but Boo’s lips are so inviting that it does not too take him long to kiss him back. He does not really know what he is doing, but he tries his best not to make the kiss too sloppy. San catches his lower lip and slightly sucks on it, something he has been dying to do since he saw that mole on it. Boo seems to like it, as he puts more pressure into the kiss, breathing heavily. The Summer fae could swear his heart skips a beat as the kiss deepens, and the air around him has stopped feeling cold.</p><p>Despite San’s efforts to do it as right as possible, their teeth inevitably clash a couple of times, although neither of them seem to care about it. Their desperation has ended up in eagerness, in wanting to take as much of the other as possible, and that has resulted in their beautiful mess of a kiss.</p><p>After what feels like forever and yet the shortest time ever, San reluctantly lets go of Boo’s lips to gasp for some air. He then looks at the Winter fae in disbelief for what has just happened, assimilating. The other’s expression seems to match his. Boo scans his face worriedly in search for a reprimand, for some kind of signal on San’s behalf that tells him that what they just did is wrong. But he finds none.</p><p>“I… Sorry, I…” He starts to apologize as the realization falls upon him, but San interrupts him.</p><p>“Don’t think,” he says as he cups his face with his hands. Then he glances at the Winter fae’s glossy swollen lips. “Don’t think, just… Do it again.”</p><p>And with a relieved smile, Boo complies.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had taken a couple of days to notice that his brother’s getaways had been delayed to an untimely hour for his sleeping schedule. But as the good old brother he is, he is willing to renounce to his beauty sleep in order to protect his brother from any danger that might be around. Even though his assistance has not been needed so far, but one never knows. So, this night too, he is following Wooyoung to the forest.</p><p>Tonight he is carrying what seems to be a bunch of black clothes held together by a thread as if it was a package. Seonghwa does not know why would his brother need those black clothes for, but he is surely curious about it, so that is also one of the reasons why he is following him today. As usual, that merry pet of his is also present in his excursion, following his every step without deviating a single one from the path the Winter fae is setting, which is something surprising coming from the restless creature.</p><p>Another reason why he wants to keep an eye on Wooyoung is because of his emotional state. He wants to make sure, in all senses, that he is fine. And this morning, when he received the news that he was engaged to Yeosang, he did not take it well. As far as he knows, he had locked himself up in his chamber. He has not spoken to Seonghwa all day, and even though there is nothing more the snow fae would like than to console his brother, he had respected his space and left him alone.</p><p>He does not quite understand yet why he was so upset about it, although he has a slight idea. He kind of gets that the Summer fae he is meeting has something to do with it, but they have not known each other for that long, and for Mab’s sake, Wooyoung is very much aware of who he is and what is his duty towards his kingdom. Not to mention that he knows the rules, even if not in exact detail.</p><p>Seonghwa can understand that he wants to have some fun, play a little with other creatures, and do what a young man his age would want to do. But he also needs to take into account that he is soon to become of age, and that includes responsibilities, growing up and learning what maturity means. As much as Seonghwa adores him, he admits that his brother can still act a bit childish sometimes. He cannot blame him for it, though, as he is to blame as well for spoiling him, and somehow take most of the responsibility over his shoulders as the older brother. Not that he took all of it, of course, but he has partially caused him to be a little bit more careless than a Crown Prince should be.</p><p>He should actually be grateful for getting married to his best friend and not some stranger. Not as if Seonghwa is one to talk about what he should feel or not, but thinking about it logically, his situation is not that bad. At some point, he had to get married and forget about his Summer fae friend. It is better if he gets used to the idea now than later on, just in case he catches feelings and saying goodbye for good becomes even more difficult.</p><p>As expected from previous times, Wooyoung’s destination is the same spot where he usually meets the Summer fae. Normally, Seonghwa would sit far enough from them so that their conversations do not reach him, and this way grant them some privacy while reading, but as it is too dark, he could not bring his book to read and distract himself. This time he has nothing else to do, so the only thing left for him is to watch them from the shadows.</p><p>Not that he is proud about it, though.</p><p><em>Perhaps</em> this is overstepping his boundaries as the older brother, but knowing Wooyoung and how reckless he is, what else is he supposed to do? It is not as if he is spying on them <em>on purpose</em>. It is not his fault that they have now decided to meet at night, when he could not read and, therefore, ignore them to some point.</p><p>At least, that is what he tells himself to have a good conscience and not feel like an awful brother.</p><p>He instantly regrets his decision to follow him when he realizes that the clothes his brother was carrying are meant for the Summer fae, who is undressing now in front of his eyes. As soon as he sees the first glance of pale skin showing, Seonghwa averts his eyes.</p><p>Do Summer seelies not have an ounce of shame in their bodies? Not only they do not know what personal space is, according to his previous experiences with Joong, but they also like to go around naked showing their most intimate parts without being ashamed. They might not be evil, but they surely are promiscuous creatures.</p><p>Then something strikes him. Why is the Summer fae changing in the middle of the night into commoner’s clothes? Not only commoner’s, but <em>Winter</em> clothes.  If they are going to spend the night in the woods, he is not going to need such warm garments. Unless they are not going to stay in there. Could his brother be possibly thinking about…?</p><p>His suspicions get confirmed when he sees them walk in the direction where Wooyoung came from once he looks again.</p><p>‘This kid is nuts,’ he thinks. ‘He is totally nuts. He is going to get himself banished. Or even worse.’</p><p>However, Seonghwa does not dare to raise his voice to stop him from doing something that he might probably regret later. The fear that his brother could hate him for breaking his trust in him is bigger than anything else. He could never forgive himself if Wooyoung hated him. But could he forgive himself if anything happened to his brother when he could prevent it?</p><p>His decision, however, is taken for him as his feet does not seem to cooperate to follow them. He is now frozen on the spot, determination having left his body to go Mab knows where. So before he can even think about what he should do, they are already gone.</p><p> If his theory is correct, they are heading towards the Winter Court, so Wooyoung should know how to protect himself in a familiar territory. Besides, he is carrying his sword, and he, as Seonghwa has been witness of several times, is a good swordsman. He should be fine. He <em>must</em> be fine.</p><p>And, although Seonghwa does not trust his companion completely, his brother is not alone. He would love for a miracle to happen that would make the Summer fae go back to his land, preferably a red-haired one that already knew what is going on, but as it is not likely to happen, he can only put his faith in this stranger. Even if his guts tell him that he is not necessarily bad, he as a seelie knows that sometimes appearances can be deceiving.</p><p>However, it was Wooyoung’s choice to trust him. And it was also his decision to keep meeting him every day. He, as well as Wooyoung, should start accepting that he is soon to become an adult, and that his decisions may have consequences that he should affront by himself. Even though he would love to, Seonghwa will not be there forever for every mistake he might make in his whole life. And although it is hard to swallow, he, as his older brother, should get used to it, seeing him deal with his own problems.</p><p>So Seonghwa just sits on the ground, contemplating whether his decision is the correct one at the same time he takes a deep breath of the woods fresh air to calm himself down. Maybe he is being a coward, as has chosen to let his brother put himself in danger over seeing the wrath in his eyes once he found out Seonghwa had been invading his privacy. But it is too late to stop him. And they must be far by now.</p><p>As if seeking for a clear answer, he looks up at the moon that peeks through the foliage. Her presence is somehow comforting, and that is why he decides to stay there for a little more, praying to her so that Wooyoung will be fine. So that the trust he is putting on him does not end up in tragedy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wooyoung wakes up with the hint of a smile on his face as he has been doing for the last few days since he kissed Sunny. Now, he has a reason to get up in a good mood every morning knowing that, at night, he is going to kiss the Summer fae over and over again until their lips become sore.</p><p>Never in his life would he have imagined that his heart could flutter like this upon seeing someone, or just thinking about them. And never in a million years would he have thought that he could feel so much happiness for something as simple as a kiss. He still cannot quite process the idea that Sunny likes him back. It is still too good to be true.</p><p>He thought that after kissing him, whatever they had would be over. That is why he had been refraining himself every time he saw him. But that night he looked so incredibly gorgeous that he could not resist it anymore. Perhaps it was his body acting for himself after seeing how the Summer fae looked at him with that undecipherable glare; or perhaps he unconsciously thought that it was his last chance to let him know his feelings before he got married. Whatever it was, he thought that he had made a mistake the moment their lips separated. But seeing the hunger in the other’s eyes after that, he realized that maybe it was not a mistake after all.</p><p>However, he was still worried just in case it made awkward whatever they had. But he could not be more wrong. Apart from the day after their first kiss, when they both acted a little shy at first, their relationship continued as it was. Although ten times better if someone asked Wooyoung. Neither of them held up whenever they wanted to kiss the other or softly caress him, which is something they have found they do quite often. It was comfortable. It felt natural. And most importantly, it felt right. It still feels right.</p><p>Even though they know that the ‘thing’ they have is not going to last long, they are happy with their little shared moments. Wooyoung himself has decided to enjoy those moments for as long as they last, however much they do. Then, he will worry about other things such as his wedding and his future as a monarch. He had been focusing too much on those issues, not allowing himself to feel a tiny bit of happiness for himself only. It is about time that he has the chance to live a little outside his jail, and Sunny not only makes him feel alive, he also makes him happy. He thinks he deserves it. At least for a while. At least while he is still free from his great duties.</p><p>Seeing Sunny every night, and being able to kiss him without thinking twice about it, has made his days not only more bearable, but better in every sense. He has always been a bright person despite the circumstances, but lately he barely recognizes himself in the mirror. He looks… Radiant.</p><p>Many people have been aware of this change, one of them being Yeosang, who had not even taken ten seconds to guess the reason for the constant smile on his face and his long dreamy sighs. Once he knew he had been meeting someone, it was not difficult to figure it out.</p><p>Even though his engagement with his best friend has not been officially announced, everyone who lived within the walls of the palace already knew about it. That is why some other people, just like Jongho or his Royal Mother, had assumed that his good humor had to do with his future wedding plans. An assumption that Wooyoung has not bothered to deny since it will serve him as a cover for the moment. Queen Wheein had supposed that the strange behavior from the day she gave him the ‘jolly’ news had been caused by the shock of the moment, and now he was content with the outcome. Nothing further from the truth, but he will not be the one to say it.</p><p>The word ‘engagement’ leaves his ears as soon as it enters, as he has chosen to ignore it for his own sake and happiness. At least until it is officially announced. He has decided that the best thing he can do right now is live in the moment. And in <em>his</em> moment he is happily spending time with Sunny.</p><p>With that thought in mind, he prepares for another day that will run incredibly slow until he meets the apple of his eye.</p><p>As every morning since the day that changed his life, Wooyoung has breakfast with his family, Yeosang and his future father-in-law, something that has now turned into a habit now that they are engaged. The atmosphere is, as always, not exactly friendly in front of the queen, but it could be worse considering that the Consort King has decided to join them. He is chattier and bubblier than usual as he talks with Lord Jae animatedly, an extremely rare sight that Wooyoung cannot quite believe yet even though it has been repeating itself for the past few days.</p><p>Wooyoung does not know what has happened to everyone, but they all seem content, or at least, less tense than usual. It feels something too ideal to be true. A picture made of glass that will shatter any moment if anyone made a single false move.</p><p>However, not everyone seems to be in a joyful mood. Seonghwa has been acting more serious than normally. Even around Wooyoung. It is not as if he is the most cheerful person in the palace, but the Crown Prince knows that something is off. He would even dare to say that he is worried, but he is not sure about what exactly. He should have a chat with him as soon as possible to discuss what is bothering him, but since he has been so busy these days with the preparations for the banquet, he has not had the time to do so yet.</p><p>Yeosang, who now sits by his side at the table, reminds him of their dancing lesson for the ceremony later that day. Woo simply nods without thinking too much about it at first. It is only normal that Ms. Eunbi wants them to practice before the banquet. After all, they are going to be the couple of the night once the announcement is made, and all eyes will be fixed on them. Of course, it is expected from the Crown Prince to dance with his fiancé and that, although he does not like it one bit, needs practice. Thankfully, he has always been good at dancing and actually quite enjoys it when he does it for fun, so he does not think it will take them too long. Just a couple of days and that would be it.</p><p>Then a sudden thought strikes him. Just a couple of days for the practice to be over. And the banquet to take place. He has been avoiding thinking about it, but now that he has realized how close the date is, he cannot shake it off his mind. He gulps looking at his dish. He does not feel like eating anymore.</p><p>Wooyoung manages to endure the rest of their breakfast until the queen gives him permission to leave. Thankfully, she has not noticed the changes in Wooyoung’s hair. He has not been able to see it, but he knows Yeosang has. That is why he kept squeezing his thigh under the table to warn him whenever a strand of hair was turning black. Then, he would try to focus his mind on tasks for it to turn blonde again, although his thoughts might deviate from now and then. Thank Mab he had Yeosang. What would he have done without him?</p><p>They walk together in silence towards the ballroom, Wooyoung mentally thanking Yeo for not making any questions about his mood. Silences with Yeosang are always comfortable.</p><p>When they get there, Ms. Eunbi is already waiting for them, her foot impatiently tapping on the floor until she sees them walking through the door.</p><p>“Ah, Your Royal Highness. You’re finally here,” she says relieved. Then she looks at Yeosang and smiles at him. “Right Honorable, it is very nice to meet you at last. I presume your previous instructor has taught you to dance the waltz?”</p><p>“Your presumption is right. Although I cannot say I am an experienced dancer. I have never had the chance to show my dance skills yet.”</p><p>“Do not worry about that. You’ll do fine. You look like the kind of noble who has been blessed in all aspects.”</p><p>Yeosang visibly blushes. Although he receives many compliments, he is still not used to take them. “I… Uhm… I never thought of myself in such a way, though. But thank you, Miss Eunbi.”</p><p>“Well, you should start to,” she says looking at him playfully. “I’m going to give the string quartet a few instructions and I’ll be right back with you.”</p><p>Wooyoung approaches Yeosang when Ms. Eunbi turns around, amused by the whole situation. “How does she dare to flirt with my fiancé?” he whispers jokingly on his ear so that their dance instructor does not hear him. His mood has lightened up a little seeing Yeosang struggle with compliments, and he cannot help but tease him a little to forget about what had him so blue before.</p><p>“I don’t think she is…” he starts whispering as well, but as soon as he does, Wooyoung cuts him. “She is.”</p><p>Yeosang sighs obviously annoyed and certainly not in the mood for his friend’s tease. “Even if she was, I’m not interested,” he responds. “Besides, it’s not as if you care.”</p><p>Wooyoung shrugs. “I don’t, but I really enjoy playing jealous.”</p><p>“Who could have said you were upset minutes ago? How does your boyfriend stand you?” Yeosang snorts.</p><p>“That hurt. Am I not allowed to make a little fun of my friend if I’m blue?” he pretends to be offended. “And he is not my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Have you talked about what you are with him?”</p><p>Wooyoung opens and closes his mouth trying to find a witty answer, but failing miserably. “Touché,” he finally concedes.</p><p>Ms. Eunbi coughs from the center of the room to catch their attention. “Gentlemen, if you’re done talking, I gladly welcome you to the dance floor,” she half-reprimands them for not paying attention to her. Seems like she has finished whatever she had to do and wants to end this lesson as soon as possible. Wooyoung can relate.</p><p>“Alright. Who wants to guide?” she asks clapping her hands together. The two friends have positioned in front of each other ready to follow her instructions, a funny picture to watch considering the woman is shorter than they are and is going to order them around.</p><p>“I don’t mind.” Wooyoung is the first one to speak.</p><p>“I think Your Royal Highness should guide. He is a better dancer than I and it will be easier if I follow his steps,” Yeosang intervenes.</p><p>“Alright then. Your Highness, you guide,” says Ms. Eunbi conceding Yeo’s petition. He guesses that whatever he had said, she would have do anything to please his desires. The typical effect Yeosang had on ladies.</p><p>Wooyoung approaches his dance partner and puts his right hand on his waist while the other one takes Yeosang’s. The noble hesitantly places his free hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder. The two of them are holding a stiff position, something that does not seem to please their instructor.</p><p>“Could both of you relax a little bit? It looks like you’re holding a dead body! You are fiancés, for Mab’s sake! Don’t be so tense around each other!”</p><p>Wooyoung gulps. As much as he knows Yeosang and is comfortable around him, this feels awkward, and he would dare to say that the noble is not enjoying the moment either. However, Yeosang does his best to put on his best polite smile and pretend as if he was minimally attracted to his best friend. The Crown Prince tries to do the same as the music starts to sound once Miss Eunbi considers them ready, but today it feels difficult to keep a smile on his face.</p><p>He takes the first steps hesitantly, which wins him a questioning glare from Miss Eunbi. He usually acts confident whenever he is dancing and she is very much aware of this fact, as she was the one who taught him. Nevertheless, she does not comment on it and just keeps observing the dancing pair that is now roaming across the room with their graceful turns and figures.</p><p>Their pace becomes stable as the music plays and the Crown Prince gets more confident in his steps. After all, he has always liked dancing. Now that Wooyoung seems to be less tense, he kind of enjoys the melody. Although the tempo is fast, the song is sweet and delicate. The type of song one would dance with his lover. Unconsciously, an ironic smirk appears on his face as he thinks how ironic that choice of a piece is. He would definitely enjoy it if he were dancing with someone he loved in the romantic sense of the word. But instead, he was dancing this beautiful waltz with his best friend, whom he does not love and whom does not love him either. Probably Yeosang is wishing that Wooyoung were Seonghwa instead, and he cannot complain about that. He would also wish that his dancing partner were a certain Summer fae.</p><p>He shakes his head as he pictures in his head how it would be, trying to concentrate, but his mind wants to take him elsewhere.</p><p>He has learnt that the official colors of the Summer Court were garnet and gold, so the Sunny that he imagines in his head is wearing a stunning costume in those colors. And he looks incredibly radiant. As he spins, the image projects in front of him. He is dancing with Sunny, who looks incredibly beautiful with those clothes that he guesses Summer seelies wear. He is smiling, with that blinding smile of his that reaches up to his eyes until there are only two crescents left. And, of course, his infamous dimples are showing. He looks so happy that Wooyoung cannot help but to smile fondly at him while he continues spinning faster this time.</p><p>Sunny seems to be enjoying this as he chuckles, so Wooyoung picks up a faster pace that keeps increasing with every turn. His melodic laugh resonates in his ears as he continues spinning ignoring anything else that surrounds him. There is no music to follow. No one to see. Only him and Sunny.</p><p>“Enough!” a feminine voice shouts resonating all over the room. Wooyoung stops only to look to his right and see Miss Eunbi staring at him obviously displeased. It is only then when he realizes how dizzy he feels. Perhaps he has stopped turning, but the room is surely spinning around him and the ground beneath his feet seems unstable. “What has gotten into you? Why did you start turning as if you were a child? You were completely missing the beat!”</p><p>A touch on his shoulder makes him turn in hopes to find Sunny standing there, but contrary to what he expected, he finds Yeosang instead. Something inside him shatters. “Woo, are you feeling alright? You look sick.”</p><p>Wooyoung takes a hand to his forehead. He must have gone nuts. It was impossible that Sunny was here. The person in front of him has been Yeosang all along. Then, why did his mind play such a dirty trick on him? Why did he fool him into believing that he was dancing with Sunny only to crush his living dream into pieces?</p><p>Wooyoung opens his mouth not really sure about what to say. Is he sick? He does not even know. He does not seem to have a fever, but this was similar to a fever dream. Maybe he is sick after all. His gaze travels between Yeosang and Miss Eunbi, whose glare has turned from annoy to concern.</p><p>“Your face is paler than usual. Perhaps we should call it a day and resume this tomorrow when you are feeling better. Have you slept well?”</p><p>“I think so,” he replies still feeling lost. He might have not slept much since he went to bed late, but he surely had enough sleep. He surely looked fine in the mirror this morning.</p><p>“Well, it is better to get some rest now. You’ve been busy these days and it must be taking a toll. I don’t want you to faint out of exhaustion on your great day, so today’s lesson is cancelled,” she decides.</p><p>“Thank you, Miss Eunbi.” she shakes her head. “No need to. I want this to be perfect, so if that means we have to take a day off for it to be, so be it,” she explains as she fixes her jacket. She would never admit it because she wants to be seen as a strict professional, but she really cares for the welfare of others as Wooyoung has had the chance to witness since he was a child.</p><p>“You’re free to go, gentlemen,” she dismisses them without looking twice in their direction.</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Miss Eunbi,” the heir says with a weak smile drawing on his face.</p><p>“Rest well, Your Highness.”</p><p>“It was nice to meet you, Miss,” Yeosang says goodbye as well.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, too, Right Honorable. Hope I can see you tomorrow again.”</p><p>With that, Wooyoung and Yeosang leave the ballroom and head towards their chambers, which are on the east wing of the palace. Yeosang accompanies him all the way to his room, but he does not ask him what was going on inside his head. However, he glances a few times in his direction, checking whether he is feeling alright. Once they reach Wooyoung’s chamber, the two friends say goodbye with the promise of seeing each other tomorrow, when they will resume their lesson together.</p><p>This time, he hopes he does not fantasize with the Summer fae. Or else, he will go crazy for good.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“When you said ‘let’s go for something to drink’ I thought you meant at Yunho’s” San says as he finds himself in front of a sleazy tavern that is definitely not near Yunho’s home. The nymph is also nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Mingi shrugs. “Yunho can’t make it today. Besides, I’ve been wanting to take you to my favorite tavern for a long time!”</p><p>San gulps seeing the wooden construction before his eyes. He is not in the position to question Mingi’s likes and preferences, but this place does not seem to be one that someone could call ‘favorite’. Instead it looks more like a place someone would come to if they want to get stabbed and die from the injury. How he wishes that Hongjoong and Yunho were here right now to tell Mingi that they are not going in.</p><p>Mingi gives him an excessively strong pat on his back to encourage him to go inside, and San, as pleasing as he is always that he is around his friends, complies reluctantly.</p><p>He is welcomed by the warm light of the candles hanging from an old and rusty chandelier in the ceiling, and the scent of sweat and burning coal in the air.</p><p>“This feels like home,” says Mingi behind him taking a deep breath. San has not even noticed that he had come in too, and now is blocking the door and his only way to escape this place. Well, he is left no option than to spend time with Mingi here. Friendship usually comes with sacrifices. He would sacrifice his royal ass and his distinguished taste in order to make Mingi happy for once. The fire fae is usually the one who adapts to their plans, it will not hurt to follow him this time.</p><p>They take a seat at the bar, where there seems to be less people since most customers are sitting at tables. Some of them wave at Mingi as he passes by and the fire fae waves them back timidly. They must be fire seelies as well. It makes sense considering they are at the Forge, where fire seelies had their place in the Summer Court just as water seelies had in the Nymphs’ Pond.</p><p>The waiter recognizes Mingi and soon he is taking their orders. The fire fae orders a pint of bitter nectar, something bold for the afternoon if anybody asked San. But it is Mingi who he is talking about, what could he expect? Then, the waiter asks San.</p><p>“I will take a rose tea, please.” His answer gains him a chuckle from the waiter. He looks at Mingi confusedly.</p><p>“You must be new here. Am I wrong?” San shakes his head. “I should have guessed. You look a lot like a Summer fae.”</p><p>San frowns upon the comment. He does not know if he should take it as something negative, but he decides to let it go. The man does not seem to have bad intentions.</p><p>“We don’t serve anything that does not have alcohol in here, sweetie. This is fire seelie territory. We only offer the popular demand.”</p><p>San is still confused. He does not get to understand what the correlation between these two facts is, but he will not be the one to question the economy and the service of this place.</p><p>“What’s the mildest beverage you have?” he asks.</p><p>“I can offer you some honey scented nectar. Or any fruit liquor of your liking.”</p><p>He meditates it for a moment before making a decision. “I’ll take the honey scented nectar. Never tried it before.”</p><p>“Nice choice. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>As soon as the waiter disappears behind the counter, San turns to Mingi and lowers his tone to a mere whisper that he is not sure if his friend can hear among all the voices in the tavern. “What’s with the fire seelies and the alcohol? I don’t get it.”</p><p>Mingi softly chuckles at his friend’s confusion. “Have I never told you? I must have told Hongjoong, then,” he scratches the back of his neck. “Alcohol helps to keep fire seelies warm, as we are far from home and, therefore, far from our heat source. We need other ways to maintain our source of power even though we cannot make use of it fully. Other Elementals have their resources too. As far as I know, the water seelies have some kind of water plant growing at the bottom of the pond that they sometimes eat. Supposedly, it’s the same plant that grows at the water seelies’ lake in the woods. And about the other Elementals... I’m not sure. And I don’t really care if I’m honest. That’s their business.”</p><p>San’s eyes widen at the realization. Of course, it made complete sense.</p><p>“Why didn’t I know this?” he asks half-offended. He had been knowing Mingi and Yunho for so long that keeping such information from him feels like a betrayal. Even more when they had told Hongjoong at some point.</p><p>“It’s not something Summer seelies use to know. And I think it’s better this way. If someone with ill intentions found out about this information, they could cut our way to live a ‘normal’ life here. And it’s not like we can go back to our original territory so easily.”</p><p>San nods understanding their reasons. It does not matter how long did it take for him to tell him, but the fact that he trusts him enough to share it with him. It is not something he should simply mention anywhere.</p><p>The waiter returns with their beverages and puts them on the counter. The size difference between his drink and Mingi’s is embarrassing, but he would not want it any other way. It is still too early for him to drink alcohol, not to mention such a large quantity, so he is more than fine with his small glass.</p><p>He takes a sip under the watching look of the waiter, who is waiting expectantly for his reaction. As the sweet liquid goes down his throat, San’s eyes open wide. Now he understands why he looks so amused while watching him.</p><p>“This…!”</p><p>The waiter smirks. “I know, right?”</p><p>“This is the best nectar I have ever tried!”</p><p>Mingi takes his drink and places three silver coins on the counter for the waiter to take them. “It’s not my favorite place for nothing.”</p><p>The waiter is staring at him with a satisfied smile on his face. “Glad you like it. I’ll make sure to remember it for the next time you visit. Now, if you’d excuse me…” He goes to the other side of the counter to attend some newcomers who have just taken seat.</p><p>“We should bring Yunho and Hongjoong next time. They’re going to love it!” San says as he takes another sip of his drink. Now he kind of regrets not ordering a larger size.</p><p>“I don’t know if Yunho would want to come, though,” Mingi says taking a long dip from his drink and leaving the container half-empty.</p><p>“Why not? Have you guys fought or something?”</p><p>Mingi takes another sip of his drink ignoring his question, but that just gives San the answer he needs. He turns at him with a dead-serious look in his eyes.</p><p>“Why is it this time?”</p><p>Mingi lets out a long sigh and avoids his gaze. “He found out I can’t actually get drunk.”</p><p>San’s eyebrows rise at the response. Whatever he was expecting, this was not it. “Wait… For real?”</p><p>Mingi nods. “Yeah. Fire seelies in general don’t get drunk from alcohol.”</p><p>San squints his eyes. “Then… All those times you were…”</p><p>“I was faking.”</p><p>“But you can’t lie.”</p><p>“I can act. Besides, I never said I was drunk. I just pretended I was.”</p><p>San still cannot believe what Mingi is telling him. It does not make any sense to him. “But… Why would you do that? Yunho is your…” He pauses trying to find the right word. “Friend.”</p><p>Mingi chuckes ironically. “That’s exactly the reason. I <em>am</em> his friend. But it’s not a secret to you nor Hongjoong that I don’t want to be only that.”</p><p>San furrows his eyebrows. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“It’s kind of complicated,” Mingi sips from his beverage again.</p><p>“I have time.”</p><p>Mingi lets out another long sigh. “I didn’t intend to on the first place. He invited me over to one of the water seelies’ celebrations at the pond and everyone was happily dancing around and acting foolishly because of the alcohol, including Yunho. And I was just there, sitting alone, watching him being so jolly and wondering why I couldn’t be more like them. Then I started to imitate the people around me. I wanted to have some fun, too, and that seemed the only way. Even though Yunho had been the one to invite me over, he hadn’t paid much attention to me. But then, when I started dancing along with the other seelies he noticed me. And… We found a moment alone and… He kissed me for the first time.”</p><p>San is listening attentively to his friend speaking. He feels as he should say something, but he does not know what. However, Mingi does not seem to care about his lack of response as he continues.</p><p>“Soon I found out that the only time Yunho would feel attracted to me was when I was drunk. Well, fake drunk. So I started to pretend every time Yunho drank. That was the only way he would start something. Then, the next day he would forget about it or call it a mistake. And I would play along and fake that it was just the alcohol’s doing. That way he wouldn’t feel so embarrassed. So… betrayed.”</p><p>Mingi lowers is head ashamed and stares at his drink.</p><p>“I’m not proud of what I did. And Yunho has the right to be mad at me. But I just… I just wanted him to look at me as something else. It was like starting from zero again. He would look at me as if he had just met me for the first time and did not know me as a friend yet. That was the only way he would even consider to kiss me.”</p><p>“Mingi…” San tries to console him, but he cuts him.</p><p>“I guess this is for the better. I don’t have to fake anymore. But I enjoyed living in that lie.” The fire fae’s voice breaks a little at the end.</p><p>San gulps as a knot starts forming in his stomach. He does not want to expose himself, but that is somehow how he feels about Boo, too. He knows that his little lie, their little lie, is only a bubble of joy that only lasts for a few moments. Then it pops, and reality strikes hard reminding him of everything that is against whatever they have. Reminding him that he cannot be inside it forever.</p><p>“I understand why you did it,” he says placing a hand on Mingi’s shoulder. The fire fae turns to look at him for the first time since he started speaking about Yunho.</p><p>“But it doesn’t justify it was wrong.” His eyes are filled with tears fighting for not falling down his face.</p><p>“It was, but I think you guys can figure this out.”</p><p>Mingi shakes his head. “He won’t even look me in the eye.”</p><p>“Then just… Give him some time. Respect his space. And when he feels a little bit more at ease, you should talk about it. And your feelings.”</p><p>“Easier said than done.”</p><p>San draws a sad smile. “I never said it was easy.”</p><p>Mingi finishes his drink and smashes the glass on the counter, putting an end to this conversation that he does not seem to enjoy too much. “Matthew! Another pint!”</p><p>San shakes his head in defeat. Mingi may not change overnight, but at least, simply by listening to what San had to say, he has already made some progress. Maybe in a few days, or a few weeks, even a few months, he will be able to do what he should have done from the start. And knowing Yunho as he does, he will probably forgive him. He hopes he will.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Since the day he almost went insane in the ballroom, Wooyoung could not stop thinking about what he is going to do about Sunny. He had told himself that he was going to enjoy the moment while it lasted, but its end is coming up faster than he expected, and that thought causes him to be in constant distress whenever he finds a moment alone with his thoughts. Even more with the fact that he is soon to get married and Sunny has no idea yet.</p><p>The banquet is taking place tomorrow, and he is definitely not going to be able to see him. But how is he going to tell him? He is sure that the fae is not stupid and, as any other seelie that lives within the borders of any of the Courts, he is very much aware of what night is tomorrow night, and what his absence could imply. He will be basically showing that he is (at least) a noble, which is a risky position to be caught up with an enemy. There is no way he is going to take it well. And about his marriage… Wooyoung runs his fingers through his hair messing it up. He does not know how he is supposed to tell him that he is engaged but has been making out with him the whole time he had known. He will hate him and most likely will not want to see him ever again.</p><p>But then, maybe that is for the better. For the two of them. As this thing they have was not meant to happen on the first place. He should have known it would be over before it even got to properly start, but at least the moments they have spent together have been worth it.</p><p>Today he has not brought Puchi with him, he knows that after seeing Sunny he will probably cry on his way back home, and he does not want anyone to see him like that. Not even his pet. Knowing the animal, he will not sleep at night knowing that his owner was not feeling well.  However, his absence is noticeable. Without him, Wooyoung feels lonelier than ever sitting on the grass in the middle of the woods at night. But he does not know if the alternative of being alone is much better, as Sunny is going to arrive anytime and he wants to postpone the conversation he needs to have with him as long as possible.</p><p>The Summer fae does not make him wait for long, as not many time has passed since he arrived to their usual spots when Sunny appears. He, as always, looks radiant today, with his hair decorated with those tiny little yellow flowers that Wooyoung loves to see on him. The Winter fae’s heart skips a beat at the sight of him. Whatever he was thinking moments ago, is completely forgotten by now.</p><p>The first thing the Summer fae does after he finds Wooyoung in the dark is placing a sweet kiss on his lips, as he has been doing lately since he got more confident around him to do so.</p><p>“Hello, beauty,” he says in a playful tone as he sits down by his side. “Did you miss me?”</p><p>“I’m the one supposed to be the teaser. It hasn’t been too long since you were a cautious Summer boy.”</p><p>“You were too busy blushing to notice that I have been teasing you for a while now,” he smirks. “By the way, you didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>Wooyoung arches an eyebrow. “What question?”</p><p>“Did you miss me?” He repeats teasingly.</p><p>“I saw you yesterday,” Woo avoids the question.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Good point. Yes, I have missed you,” he easily gives up.</p><p>San smiles and takes Wooyoung’s chin between his thumb and his index, making him look at him in the eye. “How much?”</p><p>Wooyoung would lie if he said he does not like the way the Summer fae teases him. Now that they are not in friends terms exactly and he is showing his true colors, he has come to learn that he really enjoys acting like that. And that he is also needy. But Woo does not complain about it, he would gladly give him whatever he asked him for.</p><p>“Why do you want to know that?”</p><p>“I’m curious,” he says with a smirk on his face. Wooyoung cannot help but give him a peck upon seeing it.</p><p>“About?”</p><p>The Summer fae wraps his arms around Woo’s neck as he sits on his lap. “I want to know if you think of me as much as I think of you.”</p><p>“And how much is that?”</p><p>“I asked first,” Sunny pouts in a dangerously adorable way.</p><p>Wooyoung cups his face and kisses him softly, but contrary to the kiss Sunny has given him earlier, this is not exactly sweet. His lips are caressing the other’s temptingly at a pace that is killingly slow. Eventually, his tongue slides into his mouth and that seems to set the Summer fae on fire, as he increases the pace and puts more pressure to the kiss. There is no doubt that both of them have been eagerly wanting to do this the second they have seen each other, and probably had been thinking about it the whole day. After a while, both of them need to break the kiss so they can gasp for air, but they reluctantly do so as none of them wants to let go.</p><p>“I think this answers both of our questions.”</p><p>Sunny smiles satisfied with his response. He withdraws from him to sit by his side and pats his lap, indicating Wooyoung he can lay his head there. The Winter fae gladly accepts the invitation. They have taken a liking to stay in this position: Sunny sitting caressing his hair, and him laying down letting himself being taken care of. </p><p>As usual, they talk about their respective days and what has been going on in their lives lately. Wooyoung tells him about his brother, acting strangely distant during these days, and Sunny expresses his concern about two of his friends that seem to have fought with each other. They both listen attentively, as if the other was telling them the most interesting thing in the whole world and stay like that for a while, chatting about unimportant issues and saying sweet nothings between kisses every now and then.</p><p>Every moment they spend together is so idyllic, so perfect that it almost feels as if it is not true. Perhaps it is not. One day Wooyoung could wake up to find that he has never met a Summer fae, he was not engaged to Yeosang and there was still plenty of time until the banquet, to find that everything had been a dream. Although it would be extremely cruel on behalf of his mind for making him feel all these emotions for a person only to realize everything has been in vain. But come to think of it, that is pretty much what reality is doing to him right now. Wooyoung closes his eyes. This should be their last night together, and Sunny does not know it yet. He has to tell him, but he does not want to break their moment. They are both so calm that it would be a crime to do so. So he squeezes his eyes and takes a deep breath, concentrating in the soft touch of Sunny’s fingers through his hair.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asks out of a sudden, his gentle hands stopping his work.</p><p>“Should there be something wrong?” Woo asks back still with his eyes closed.</p><p>“Your hair is gray. I don’t know, you tell me.” Wooyoung sighs upon being caught. For someone who cannot lie, having hair that reveals your feelings is a clear disadvantage. He usually does not pay too much attention to it since he cannot see it, but damn is it bothersome when there is something he needs to hide at all costs and he does not want anyone to notice. This must be a curse.</p><p>“Actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about,” he starts. There is no sense in delaying this. He knew he had to tell him at some point, but dear Mab he only wants to make their moment lasts as much as he can.</p><p>“I think I know what it has to do with, but continue,” he says seriously. There is no trace of his earlier playful and caring self at this moment.</p><p>“You do?” Wooyoung asks unbelieving. Maybe he has asked for a reason. Maybe he knows their time together, although it was short, must come to an end. That thought makes Wooyoung extremely sad. He had not been the only one who had been thinking. He had not been the only one who had been suffering. And both of them, he and Sunny, had been acting around each other, pretending everything was fine.</p><p>“It’s just a guessing, but… Neither of us are stupid, Boo.”</p><p>Wooyoung squeezes his eyes seeing his suspicion is actually true. “So, you’ve been thinking about it. About us.” Sunny nods.</p><p>“But I still want to hear what you’ve got to say. It will be the reality check I need,” he says looking at him dead serious, although Woo could swear there is a glint of hesitancy in his eyes. He, just like him, does not want to acknowledge it.</p><p>“It hurts too much,” Wooyoung simply says, as the words he has been planning to say cannot leave his mouth. He knows he is going to hurt him. And he cannot do that.</p><p>“It does.” The Summer fae eyes are watery right now as he tries to hold back his tears</p><p>“I don’t want to say goodbye,” the Winter fae’s voice falters. “But I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you again. <em>If</em> I ever get to see you.” Wooyoung cannot explain further. Partly because his voice does not let him, and partly because he does not want Sunny to hate him for not telling him about his engagement. If they are going to say goodbye, he wants him to remember him as someone he was fond of. He knows he is being egoist, as hate would help make his suffering shorter and it would be easier to be forget about him, but he just cannot. He cannot let him go knowing he is going to hate him forever. He does not want that his last memory of Sunny would be of his hatred face.</p><p>“We enjoyed our moment, didn’t we? We knew what was going to happen. We knew what we had to do at some point.” Sunny tries to draw a sad smile that it is not very convincing. How have they come to this? Why was Sunny on the verge of tears pretending he was alright with the situation when they were so happy around each other moments before? It is not fair. He did not want to address this issue for a reason. Why do they have to? And why is he acting like they have no other choice? Why does he not give him a little spark of hope?</p><p>“I hate that you have to be so logical right now,” Wooyoung says clenching his fists out of helplessness.</p><p>“What do you expect me to do, Boo?!” Sunny bursts. “Say that I want to stay with you?! Bloody Oberon I would love to do that, but I know I can’t! There are just too many things I can’t control and this is one of them. I can’t control my feelings for you, and I can’t control my own life. I would love to ask you to keep going on with this, and I would love to be selfish and stay with you until Oberon knows when, but I can’t!” Tears are now running down his face uncontrollably, forming a picture that Wooyoung would like to erase from his memory but he knows it will chase him forever. His voice breaks. “I can’t… And it hurts.”</p><p>Wooyoung does not know what to say, but maybe that is for the better. He knows he cannot solve his problem as he has the same one; however, the feeling of impotence is killing him. Even though it feels too little, he hugs the Summer fae as he cries desperately. With each sob, he tightens his arms around him. He would love to wipe away his tears and promise him everything would be alright more than anything in this world, but that would be useless. The sun will still rise when the morning comes, and both of them will have to go back to their lives. And this time might be forever. It <em>must</em> be.</p><p>After his sobbing calms down a little, San raises his head to look at Woo. His watery eyes stare right to his soul and, for that moment, Wooyoung could swear he feels as if somebody has just stabbed his heart.</p><p>With the back of his hand, the Summer fae catches a tear that Wooyoung had not even noticed it was running down his cheek. He does not know why but that simple gesture makes him tremble. Soon, a pair of arms wrap around his waist, hugging him tight the way he had done moments before. Both seelies are clinging on to each other for dear life, neither of them wanting to let go of the other.</p><p>After what feels like forever, the Moon that has been watching over them warily returns to her sleep, and the lovers separate only to look at each other’s face and share one last kiss before they part. The first rays of sunshine will peek over the horizon soon, and they both know it is time to go back. Their kiss is painfully soft and slow, as neither of them wants to finish it and they try to make it last as long as possible. It is sloppy from their desperation and salty from their tears, but they could not care less. Not when this might be their last one.</p><p>Eventually, they let go of each other, aware that they need to go before it is too late.</p><p>“I’ll miss you,” Wooyoung says cupping his face and trying to put all his heart in those three words, but they still do not seem enough.</p><p>The Summer fae, trying to hold back his tears to avoid crying in despair again, sadly smiles and kisses the palm of his hand. “I’ll miss you, too.”</p><p>Not wanting to make this more painful than it already is, they hug one last time, whispering into each other’s ears their farewells as they usually did. Only that this time, there is no promise that they will see each other again.</p><p>“May the seasons change,” Woo whispers as if the words were going to break if he said them a little louder.</p><p>“May the flowers grow,” the Summer fae responds.</p><p>And with that, and all the pain in their hearts, they finally separate to go on their respective ways.</p><p>On his walk home, Wooyoung lets out all the tears he had left, blaming himself for being a coward and not telling him the truth. He just could not bear with having to say goodbye knowing the other would hate him. Even if he knows he is not going to see him ever again, he cannot stand it. Their goodbye has already been hurtful and left a void in his chest, so he does not want to imagine how it would have been if he had told him the reason why he can never see him again.</p><p>Without realizing, Wooyoung arrives home in what feels like forever and the time span of a second. The sun is already starting to rise, showing its first rays, and everyone in the castle must be sleeping. Or so he thinks when he walks through the East door, where the stables are, to find Seonghwa brushing his black horse. Every day he wakes up early, but Wooyoung did not expect he would be up this early. He must have decided to go for a ride, as he sometimes does. What a great timing.</p><p>His brother notices the presence of the reddened faced prince the moment he steps in and stops brushing his horse.</p><p>“Woo?”</p><p>Wooyoung does not feel like talking right now, because his voice is most likely to break. He also does not want to look at him, as Seonghwa can read him as an open book. However, his lack of response only worries his brother even more.</p><p>“Woo, is there something wrong?” he asks as he exits the stables and approaches him. Still, Wooyoung does not answer. He tries again. “Woo, what’s…?” He stops speaking when Wooyoung finally lifts his head to look at him, with his eyes on the verge of tears once more.</p><p>“Hwa… I…” before he can even finish the sentence, Seonghwa is already hugging him protectively and petting his head. It is in these times is when Wooyoung feels the smallest. He cannot help but to cry again, helpless.</p><p>“Shhh. It’s alright,” he tries to calm him down. Meanwhile, Wooyoung attempts to explain himself. “Seonghwa, I… I…”</p><p>“It’s alright,” he repeats assuringly. “You don’t need to tell me right now. Let’s go to bed. You need to rest. I’ll try to excuse you later for breakfast.”</p><p>Wooyoung nods still with his head in Seonghwa’s chest. He is right. He needs to rest. Because today is the big day and the sun has risen once again, returning him to his normal life, and the night was over, just as his time with his beloved Summer fae.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you have enjoyed the chapter! The next one is going to be all about the banquet and what happens there... Be prepared.</p><p>Do not hesitate to leave a kudo or a comment if you are liking my work! Thank you very much for reading and see you in chapter 7!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long to update, but I haven't been at my best moment. Besides, this chapter is longer than usual and it's taking me ages to write it. So I thought it could be a nice idea to post the first part of the chapter now so that I don't keep you waiting for too long. Every comment and kudo is more than welcomed, as they let me know that somebody likes and cares about this story. I have to admit that the lack of interaction saddens me, but I won't let it affect me nor my story more than it should. I started writing this fic because I really liked this idea and decided to give it a chance, and I'm proud that I did. I have created a three-part story that I cannot wait to finish writing because, at least for me, is very exciting. There is still a long way to go until I get there, though. So I'm asking you to be patient with me, I may have many ups and downs with this story, but I won't give up on it. This is my creation, and I'm going to treat it as such, as something I love.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this (half) chapter, and, as usual, excuse any mistake I might have made writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what feels like forever, Wooyoung wakes up in his chamber feeling as if a herd of horses had run over him. The warmth of the sunrays through his window, which is what usually wakes him up every morning, is not present by the time he opens his eyes, so he guesses it must be past noon already.</p><p>As he incorporates on the bed, he recalls everything that happened just before he went to sleep. He recalls his farewell with Sunny, which makes him feel a sudden sharp pain in his chest, how he barely managed to get back home, and how Seonghwa had seen him entering the palace and consoled him as he cried.</p><p>Just when he thinks about his brother, he becomes aware of another presence in his room. Seonghwa. He is sitting on his armchair, similar to the one Yeosang has in his room, facing the window and reading a book. He had been the one who brought him here, and he must have been taking care of him while he was sleeping.</p><p>Wooyoung is thankful that the moment he had seen him coming through the door looking completely devastated, he did not ask any questions. It is not as if he wants to keep secrets from his brother, but this was an issue in which he should not be involved for his own sake. However, he is certain Seonghwa will ask for an explanation now that he has rested for a while. As he still does not seem to notice that he has woken up, Wooyoung tries to think of an excuse as to why he had come home crying at dawn from nobody knows where.</p><p>But before he can even start to come up with a good response to his questions, Seonghwa turns his head to find him sitting on the bed wide awake.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” he asks as he leaves the book on the nearby coffee table and stands up to approach him.</p><p>Wooyoung takes a hand to his head to unsuccessfully palliate the throbbing pain that the sudden sound of Seonghwa’s voice has caused. Who would have said than a heartbreak and a hangover would be so alike. “More or less.”</p><p>Seonghwa sits on the bed, where he can have a clearer view of his brother’s state. “You look… Awful,” he says with a forced grin on his face that turns out to be everything but comforting.</p><p>Wooyoung frowns, not really in the mood for any type of comment about his appearance right now. “Thanks for your sincerity. I’ll take it into account.”</p><p>“Well, you should, considering what day is it today,” he says.</p><p>Of course. How could he forget about it with everyone constantly reminding him for the last few days? He knows very well that today is the banquet, as well as his debut as the Crown Prince in society. But he is clearly not in the state to bear with something big like this.  </p><p>“Can we please not talk about it?”</p><p>Seonghwa chuckles. “We can. But you cannot ignore it, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“I wish I could,” Wooyoung says as he lays down once more and puts his pillow over his head.</p><p>“That’s what becoming an adult feels like, facing situations even though we don’t want to.”</p><p>“I hate it already,” he moans. “I just want to be left in peace only for a couple of hours is it too much to ask?”</p><p>“Do you want me to go?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean that,” Woo immediately responds as he quickly incorporates again to look at his brother eye to eye so that he knows he did not meant to dismiss him. However, that thought must have not even crossed Seonghwa’s mind, as he is half smiling at him as if he had been waiting to make him react that way.</p><p>“Then what do you want?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Sleep more, maybe,” Wooyoung shrugs.</p><p>“Well, that’s on you, I cannot excuse you any longer,” he chuckles, but soon it dies out. Seonghwa takes a deep breath while looking somewhere else absentmindedly. Wooyoung knows this expression very well; he is looking for the words to mouth whatever is going in his head.</p><p>“I think we should go for a ride. The weather is nice today,” he proposes while looking out of the window immersed in his own thoughts.</p><p>Wooyoung gulps because he knows exactly what it means. He is going to ask him about the reason he was crying, and he has already guessed that it must be something that should not be talked about within the walls of the palace.</p><p>Wooyoung nods. It is not as if he can hide it from him much longer. The bear is in the room and there is no use in denying it. Besides, Seonghwa is the person Wooyoung trusts the most in this world, he had to know at some point. Although he wants to delay that moment as much as possible.</p><p>His brother waits outside his chamber for him to dress with something more appropriate to go for a ride, and Wooyoung reluctantly changes into a more princeling outfit than his pajamas. Once he is ready, he exits the chamber only to find that Seonghwa is gone. He sometimes does that, as he often takes a long time to change. He probably must be saddling up their horses so that they do not lose too much time.</p><p>Just as he had expected, when he gets to the East door, his and Seonghwa’s horses are already saddled and his brother is brushing his beloved black mare. </p><p>It has been a while since the last time he rode his horse. Contrary to Seonghwa, he is not that fond of riding, but he surely loved his white horse and missed him a lot. He should probably join his brother more often in his riding excursions.</p><p>Without further ado, both of them get on their horses to take a slow walk in the garden until they reach the door. It is very much convenient to ride the horses, since it is more difficult for any eavesdropper to listen to their conversation. However, Seonghwa waits until they are outside the walls to speak up.</p><p>“Are you feeling any better?” he starts. He usually beats around the bush whenever he has to refer a thorny issue just like this one seems.</p><p>“Fresh air surely does me well,” Wooyoung responds. He knows he should make things easier for Seonghwa and do not be so ambiguous about his answers, but the more he thinks about telling his brother, the more difficult it is for him. He does not even know how he is going to take it.</p><p>“That’s not what I’m talking about,” he insists. It is clear that he prefers that Wooyoung addresses the topic himself, but it fees hard to put into words… And where should he start?</p><p>Wooyoung sighs. Maybe telling him is not such a good idea. It would only cause him to worry for nothing. After all, everything is over now. There should be no reason to dwell on it.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry,” he finally responds, although this answer does not seem to satisfy his brother. And to be honest, he would not be satisfied if he were him either.</p><p>“I worry because I’ve never seen you like this, Wooyoung,” Seonghwa’s eyes soften looking at his brother. He looks genuinely concerned, which only causes the Crown Prince to feel even worse about hiding the truth from him.</p><p>“There’s nothing you nor I can do about it.” He replies melancholically. He knows he sounds depressingly ambiguous, but he does not know any better. Not now.</p><p>“My issue is not something incurable, so there is no need to worry. I’ll be fine. Eventually. I have to be.” He does not know whether he is saying these words to Seonghwa or himself. However, it does not seem to reassure any of them.</p><p>“Woo, I…” he starts. “I have to tell you something.”</p><p>Seonghwa suddenly pulls his bridles, startling Wooyoung. The Crown Prince soon imitates him so that his brother is not left behind. Both of their horses stop in the middle of the snowy glade, in front of each other.</p><p>“I know about him,” he says both serious about it and sorry. Upon hearing those words, he does not need to explain for Wooyoung to understand what he is referring to. Nevertheless, he does not seem to quite process it yet.</p><p>“Wha… What do you mean?”</p><p>Seonghwa sighs, as if he did not want to talk about it but had been forced to. “I’ve seen you two together, Wooyoung. And I’m not the only one who knows.”</p><p>Wooyoung’s eyes widen in shock as he is taken aback by the sudden confession. His heart feels like it is fighting to get off his chest from how fast it is beating. He is screwed. Seonghwa seeing him was not the worst thing it could happen, but if anyone else did, he is in big trouble. And not only him.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?!” he exclaims outraged. He still cannot believe his brother, the person he trusts the most in this world, could keep this information from him. Even more when he is fully aware of the risks it implies.</p><p>“Calm down, Woo. Let me explain,” he tries to reason with him, but it does not matter what he wants to say, Wooyoung’s mind is already picturing all possible scenarios, and neither of them is exactly nice. Besides, another idea has come up to his head. One that hurts so much that he forgets about the danger he might be in.</p><p>“Have you been spying on me?!” he spits offended. Not only did Seonghwa hide potentially risky information, but he also broke his trust. “That’s how little you trust me? Or even respect me?!”</p><p>His voice falters a little at the end. He knows he is not being logical right now considering what his brother has just revealed to him, but he cannot shake off his head the idea that his brother did not trust him enough. This is what is hurting him the most, even though it should not be.</p><p>“Woo, I was trying to protect you,” Seonghwa tries to explain once more, but Wooyoung is too upset to let him add anything else.</p><p>“I can’t believe that you out of all people would do something like that.”</p><p>Seonghwa pinches the bridge of his nose, as if trying to gather his thoughts or calm down himself. Both of them are a little too rattled.</p><p>“Look, I’m not proud of what I did, but I needed to make sure you were fine!” He finally says. His expression looks completely pained, as if he had been debating himself over this issue or even imagining this whole conversation in his head. But Wooyoung is too angry to pay attention to that detail.</p><p>“I was fine. I was completely fine!” He spits.</p><p>“You were too oblivious to even notice whether anyone was around!”</p><p>“I’m not a child, of course I would notice! I was trained just like you were!”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you notice I was there all along, huh?” Wooyoung falls silent, not knowing what to say to that. He has been suddenly taken aback by his brother’s response. Not only because the tone Seonghwa is using right now which he has never directed to Woo, but because he truly does not know how to refute that. Perhaps, his brother is not so wrong after all.</p><p>“I know you are trained. I know what you’re capable of. But a single mislead and it could be over, Woo. I know it must have been hard for you, but I’m proud that you have finally come to the conclusion that you weren’t supposed to meet him on the first place.”</p><p>“Is that why you wanted to talk with me? To tell me you were proud that I made the decision to have my heart broken into a thousand pieces?” He says on the verge of tears. He does not know how he feels anymore. Sad. Outraged. Guilty. Betrayed. Underestimated. Heartbroken. Maybe all of these at once.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you that you’ve made the right choice, and the safest for you and your Summer fae friend,” Seonghwa says as he tries to reach out to him, but, with a pull of his bridles, Wooyoung makes his horse turn so that his back is now facing his brother. “Pain will last for a while, but it won’t last forever.”</p><p>Wooyoung takes a shaky breath. He knows he is partly right. Perhaps completely. Because Seonghwa has always been the logical one out of the two, while Woo has always followed his heart despite how irrational it was. That is how it has always been, so Seonghwa should be right. As always. But it does not feel right at this moment. Nothing feels right.</p><p>“Who else knows?” he asks still not looking back at him.</p><p>“The Summer Court jester.”</p><p>“The red-haired fae? The puck?” he tries to recall from the times he had talked with his brother about him.</p><p>“Yes,” Seonghwa takes a deep breath. “He won’t say a word about it, so you don’t have to worry. That Summer fae is also his friend. But I wanted you to know the potential danger you were in. Or might be in,” he pauses for a second. “It’s not like I’ve been watching you every time.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad to inform you that I won’t be in danger anymore. You can sleep at night.”</p><p>They both stay silent for what it feels like an eternity but must not be more than a few seconds. Wooyoung is still with his back facing Seonghwa as he does not want to see his expression and feel even worse than he is already feeling. He has always hated conflict, and even more when it came to his beloved older brother, so this situation is quite hard for him right.</p><p>Finally, Seonghwa breaks the silence. “Woo, I’m sorry,” he says. And even when Wooyoung is not looking at him, he knows he means it. He knows he has been worried about him getting mad for what he did. That he did not mean to hurt him nor break his trust.</p><p>“I know you are. Otherwise you wouldn’t be telling me this,” he responds. He can almost feel Seonghwa sighing in relief behind him. “But I’m mad. I’m mad that you didn’t trust me enough. And I’m mad that you would invade my privacy like that. I understand why you did it, but it doesn’t change how I feel right now.”</p><p>Seonghwa nods. “I just hope you can forgive me.”</p><p>“Just like you said, pain doesn’t last forever.”</p><p>Wooyoung shakes his horse’s bridles and spurs him to ride back home. There was no point in keeping up that conversation. For the moment, he needs to be alone. To think. To recover. So he parts galloping, leaving Seonghwa behind in the glare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It does not matter how much his Royal Mother insists, this is not the best day of his life. San had barely slept when he arrived home thinking about how he has renounced to probably the most wonderful thing that has happened to him. Being born the Crown Prince of the Summer Court, and having such a protective and exquisite mother as his, did not allow him to have many friends growing up, so he had always felt a little lonely. He was close with his friends, and his sister, but those bonds could not compare to what he felt whenever he spent time with Boo. That was more than a friendship, and he did not know he had been craving that type of connection with someone until the very moment he had to say goodbye.</p><p>So now that their relationships was over, it has left a void in his chest that no great party nor fancy costume can fill.</p><p>When he woke up in the morning, or better said, when he was woken up by Daehyun, his suit was already prepared in his chamber. And even though the tailor (Joy was it?) did an amazing job, he was not in the mood to appreciate it as it should be.</p><p>The Summer Court maidens did their best to make him look good for the great day, but their work had been in vain as he still looked miserable with his face covered in make-up. The gloomy aura surrounding him was not helping either.</p><p>Yeojin and Tinkerbell, who had come to visit him in the afternoon since they are not allowed to attend the banquet, had managed to make him show the shadow of a smile with their presence and conversation non-banquet related. However, it had not been enough.</p><p>On the other hand, Queen Solar, seeing the state in which his son was when they both got in the carriage that would ride them to the Winter Palace, did not like it one bit. So for at least an hour on their way to the Winter Court, she had made her personal goal to make him change his mood, which has resulted in an endless discourse about how he should feel honored to be taking part in this and be the face of their kingdom. This has only added anxiety to his current situation because he does not think he is ready yet for that kind of responsibility. Therefore, he has forced himself to fake his best smile to make the queen happy in order for her to stop talking and feeding his now growing anxiety.</p><p>Hongjoong, sharing the same carriage as them following the queen’s orders, is sitting by his side lost in his own thoughts. However, the lack of implication in the situation that was going on the carriage moments before has not diminished his ability to sense whether something was off with San. He has not had time to talk with him during these days as he has been busy. Both of them have been. But they did not need to. Hongjoong, as the big brother he is to San, takes his hand to give it a gentle squeeze. He knows he is faking and he is not feeling well for a reason that he is not aware of yet and will not probably be. But that simple gesture helps him to take it easier. And even though it hurts to see the first snowflakes falling down when they cross the border and everything that they remind him of, at least he is not alone.</p><p>He will get through this evening.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wooyoung’s peace was over the moment he decided to step outside his chamber. For the rest of the day, he had been locked up in his room, sleeping and trying to get his emotions in line so that they did not show through his hair. He had been also practicing to control them in front of the mirror to see whether his mind distractions worked. Thankfully, he had managed to make his hair look almost blond with little grey strands here and there, which given the circumstances was the best he could do on this fatidic day.</p><p>By the time the maidens had come in to help him dressing up, he looked so normal that nobody noticed those little grey strands that were the real reflection of his state.</p><p>But the moment he exited his room, Mab help him, everything hits him just like a jar of cold water.</p><p>Everyone running all over the hallways, carrying extravagant decorations and plates and… is that a fountain? While shouting orders to each other creates an atmosphere of absolute hysteria that does not help him one bit to keep calm. Not to mention it is almost impossible to walk down the hallway with so many people stepping into each other and in their rush. He remembers the fuss there was in the palace whenever they celebrated the banquet in the Winter Court, but he did not recall it to be this suffocating. Maybe it is because it is the first time he is involved in it.</p><p>Not even two minutes outside and it is hard to breathe already. It does not take long for him to know what it means when a sharp pain follows. So with a hand on his chest, Wooyoung reaches to the nearest door, one that he has made himself familiar with during these last weeks. As soon as he enters, he slams the door behind himself and starts breathing heavily.</p><p>“Look what we’ve got here! I didn’t think I’d have the honor to see my fiancé all dressed up before the event. You look amazing!” Yeosang’s voice welcomes him. He must have just finished dressing up, as he is fixing his cravat and there are no maidens around.</p><p>“Keep your sarcasm for another time,” Wooyoung snorts.</p><p>“It wasn’t sarcasm. You really look good if we ignore your hair. I mean, black looks good on you, but blonde would be more suiting for the occasion,” he points out what Wooyoung feared it was going to happen.</p><p>“I’ve tried to control it, but it’s been hard today,” he says, but just by thinking of the reasons the pain in his chest increases.</p><p>Yeosang raises an eyebrow, curious, but still unaware of Wooyoung's state. “Did so many things happen in the time span of just one day for you to be holding onto your chest for dear life and rushing into my chamber like this?”</p><p>Wooyoung chuckles and instantly regrets it as the air leaves his lungs. He takes a deep breath before speaking again. “You have no idea.”</p><p>Yeosang's eyes soften, realizing the situation in which his friend is once he has taken a better look at him, panting with his back against the door and looking on the verge of tears. “I’d love to hear it, but I’m guessing it won’t do you any good talking about it right now.”</p><p>“You guess right.”</p><p>“And also we don’t have enough time for that,” Yeo remarks carelessly.</p><p>Wooyoung sends a killing glance in his direction. “Thanks for reminding me. It is not as if I’m having a fucking anxiety attack at this very moment.”</p><p>“Sorry, I was just stating facts,” he says as he scratches the back of his neck obviously ashamed for being so tactless when his friend is not at his best moment. “Would you like to stay here for a while? I’ll keep you company until you calm down.”</p><p>“That would be nice.”</p><p>Yeosang sits down on the floor right next to Wooyoung and puts an arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort him without words. Somehow, this simple gesture helps the Crown Prince to calm down and focus on his breathing. There is always something comforting about Yeosang’s presence, just like his brother’s, that without a single word they are able to give reassurance. And right now this is what he needs: someone to lean on as he focuses again and tries to keep his emotions hidden for anyone in the Court, which is not something unusual for him, but today a helping hand really comes in handy.</p><p>“If it helps you, I’ll try to be by your side most of the evening,” Yeosang says after a while, breaking the silence.</p><p>“Thanks, I appreciate it.”</p><p>“And I’ll try to make up an excuse for us being late.”</p><p>“Say I was indisposed. It’s the truth.” Yeosang nods.</p><p>After some time sitting on the floor and having controlled his breath already, Yeosang informs him that his hair is mostly blonde again. They are late already, but neither of them rushes. They do not want Wooyoung to feel suffocated again. Eventually, he will have to face all the fuss that is going on, but it is better if he is mentally prepared for it. So they wait until they reach the ballroom doors flanked by two of the Winter Court guards to get into the atmosphere.</p><p>Wooyoung sends a questioning glance towards his friend, who responds him nodding his head as if indicating they should go in now.</p><p>And together, they enter the room announced by another guard.</p><p>“Right Honorable Yeosang and His Royal Highness Wooyoung of the Winter Court!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Contrary to what San thought on the first place, the Winter Palace is not so cold inside despite it being mostly made out of ice. He does not know what kind of magic allows it to be this way, but it is surprising to say the least. He also did not expect it to be some kind of giant sharp jewel box, a discovery that have made him open his mouth unconsciously as they approached the place in their carriage. Queen Solar, however, thought otherwise about it.</p><p>“It’s not so pretty for you to stare at it in awe. Our Summer Palace is much better.”</p><p>Upon his mother’s comment, San closed his mouth, but he still thought the place was beautiful from the outside and worth seeing.</p><p>The interior is just as stunning, as San can now witness walking through the hallways towards the room where the banquet is taking place. He would love to have some more time to wander around and see the different parts of the palace, but unfortunately, he is not allowed to do so, as his only mission is to be present at the ballroom. ‘What a pity,’ he thinks.</p><p>As he approaches the doors of what must be said ballroom, his heart rate accelerates. He must admit that he is nervous for a reason he is still unsure about. Although he has been prepared for, he still does not feel ready, and does not ever think he will. This is entering a whole new world, a wonderful land where he is, most of the time, unwelcomed. He does not think one could get used to that sensation. He has not even gotten used to it in his own Court, so being stared at with inquisitive eyes in a foreign place does not seem to be an experience he can grow used to.</p><p>“His Royal Highness San and Her Majesty Queen Solar from the Summer Court,” the guard announces when they arrive at the doors. Of course, Hongjoong is not mentioned because he is no noble, but he accompanies them as they enter the room, as well as Moonbyul, the Queen’s personal guard who has now joined them.</p><p>San can feel all the eyes in the room staring at him the moment he steps in. New flesh in society is expected to be the talk of the town, and he and the Crown Prince of the Winter Court are going to be the hottest topic. Not every year you get to see a prince’s presentation in society, so seeing not one but two princes debuting at the same time is an event that only happens once in a lifetime. It is only natural that people are excited to see their faces for the first time since this is an historical moment.</p><p>The sea of people opens to make them way as they walk towards the hostess of the ball, the queen of the Winter Court herself, Wheein. San follows his mother’s steps as she leads the way, her long golden train dress painting the path on the floor. Both queens must greet each other first, and then they will introduce their heirs to one another. Since Queen Wheein is the hostess, Queen Solar must be the first one to approach, and then introduce her son to her.</p><p>Solar is partly blocking San’s view of the Winter Queen, as she is walking in front of him, but from the glimpses he can take every now and then, her presence seems intimidating. Not in the same way as his mother, who is daunting in a passive aggressive manner, but rather as she is constantly judging everything around her without a single trace of reaction on her porcelain face. San cannot tell whether she is bored, disappointed, angry, or just standing there normally. He cannot help but gulp when they finally are in front of her.</p><p>His mother and he do a slight reverence to show respect and she does the same after them. Then, Solar greets her counterpart.</p><p>“Queen Wheein of the Winter Court, thank you very much for organizing this magnificent banquet in honor of our pact and inviting us,” she says in her usual sweet diplomatic voice.</p><p>The Winter Queen draws a polite smile unnoticeable for anyone that is not near her just like San and his mother are. And even for them, it looks more like a slight crack on a porcelain vase than a smile.</p><p>“Queen Solar of the Summer Court, thank you for accepting my invitation.”</p><p>Then, Solar slightly pats his son on the back telling him to take a step forward to be introduced to the Winter Queen, although what San would like to do is to take a step backwards since her presence makes him feel extremely nervous. But after all, he is a prince, as he shall remain composed and, above all, never look intimidated by anyone. So he straightens his shoulders and does what he is best at: acting like a prince.</p><p>“This, as you might have guessed already, is my son and heir San,” she says from behind him. San makes a brief bow with his head.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty,” he says as he takes her hand and kisses it. In exchange, the queen simply bows her head. The touch of her skin on San’s lips is, as he expected, cold as if he was kissing a marble statue.</p><p>As soon as San lets her hand free, Queen Solar takes a step forward to be at the same level than her son. “I understood that your youngest son and Crown Prince would join us today for the celebration,” she comments. That is when San realizes that his counterpart is not present, and that he should have expected another cold and intimidating presence in front of him. He does not know whether he is relieved because he does not have to face both of them at the same time, or worried because he will have to go through this situation once more when the Winter prince decides to show up.</p><p>Queen Wheein forces a smile on her face, clearly displeased about the absence of her son, but even more about the Summer Queen’s audacity to point it out.</p><p>“He has not joined us yet, but I’m sure he will do it very soon. He must have a good excuse for being late,” she says trying to suppress his annoyance with his monotone and calm voice, but both of them can tell she is not exactly pleased.</p><p>“I hope so,” Queen Solar responds, and that seems to end the other queen’s patience.</p><p>“Please enjoy the appetizers my chefs have prepared for our beloved guests and have fun meanwhile. I’ll let you know when my son arrives and introduce him to you properly,” she says to dismiss both of them and end their conversation as politely as possible. Solar seems to want to say something else, maybe to mess with her a little more, but the Winter Queen turns around before she can even start. That does not please the Summer Queen at all, as she hates not to have the last word.</p><p>However, as proud as she is, she will never show that she is bothered by the other queen. So she calls for Moonbyul, and approaches the nearest table, making a gesture for San to follow her.</p><p>San turns his head to check whether Hongjoong is after them, but he is nowhere to be seen. Knowing him, he must be already messing with someone. San sighs. He should have expected this. Hongjoong is his support, but whenever he is surrounded by people, he simply disappears only to show up whenever he gets in trouble. For all he knows, he better not do so until the banquet finishes.</p><p>“Winter Court food is so disgusting,” Queen Solar mumbles as she looks at the appetizers fancily displayed on the table. Of course, she does not take any of them. Contrary to her, San is dying to try to do so because he will only have the chance to try this new and exotic food for him once every year from now on. And he wants to try everything. Because, also contrary to his mother, he finds the appetizers actually appealing. However, he refrains himself from doing it, just in case his mother would look at him as if he had gone nuts or anybody thought he was being disrespectful. Nobody has taught him how or what he is supposed to take, probably because anybody expected that he could be actually interested in trying.</p><p>During the time he simply stands there by his mother staring at the food starry-eyed, a few nobles come by, whom the queen introduces to him. Some of them are faces he had already seen in the Summer Court from time to time, Summer nobles that he has never had the chance to formally meet until now. Some others are influential Winter nobles. The difference in treatment with each kind is ridiculously noticeable. It is clear that neither of them wants to go through the process of having a pointless conversation with someone of a kind they absolutely despise. But above anything else, everyone has to keep the appearances and act as if they do not want to spit on one another for a few seconds for the sake of their Non-Aggression Pact and the peace of their kingdoms.</p><p>A sudden tap on his shoulder makes him turn his head. A page from the Summer Court, judging from her uniform in garnet, is standing right behind him. </p><p>“May Your Royal Highness excuse me, but Lord Daehyun is looking for you. It’s almost midnight.”</p><p>San blinks a few times, shocked by how fast the time has passed. He has not even realized it is almost the time when he has to make his toast. “Oh, right. Thank you, very much. I’ll reunite with him right away,” he responds.</p><p>The page leaves with a bow and San starts looking around for Daehyun, who he spots not far from him.</p><p>He takes a deep breath. It is time to start acting like what he is, the Crown Prince of the Summer Court. And it starts tonight.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Seonghwa could feel his presence even before Joong appeared in front of him. It was like being observed by a predator, he could not help the shivers down his spine and looking around everywhere in fear of being assaulted by the jester at any moment. But just like the predator he is, and as it always happens with him, he gets startled the moment he hears his voice closer than he could have ever expected it.</p><p>“You owe me a drink, princess,” he says right next to his ear. The sudden sound his voice almost makes him drop his own drink. However, he must admit (at least to himself, he would never mention a single word about it to the puck) that he is glad that he is in one piece. He had thought the worst after not seeing him for a while in the forest. And even if the annoying fucker managed to get the worst of him, he did not wish anything bad happening to him.</p><p>“I told you not to call me that.” His tone sounds less offended than previous times. There is simply no use in being mad at him, this is just a simple reminder, although he knows the other is going to ignore it. “And why is it that I owe you I drink? I don’t remember inviting you to one the last time we met.”</p><p>“I dropped mine when I saw you,” he says with a serious face. Taking into account he is a fae, this might be probably true and there must be a wine stain somewhere on the ground. But he is sure he is not the cause of it as it can be interpreted in two ways: he dropped it because of Seonghwa, or he dropped it <em>the moment</em> he saw him, which is the most likely option.</p><p>However, Seonghwa cannot help the corner of his mouth from twitching at the double meaning corny remark. And this gesture does not go unnoticed by Joong, which makes him grin like a child who has just discovered the candy cupboard.</p><p>“Wow, I made you laugh. I never thought you were capable of such thing.”</p><p>Seonghwa snorts. Of course, he should have expected the other was looking for a reaction from him, as he always does. But he will not give him that pleasure. At least not today.</p><p>“That was barely a smile. And yes, I’m not the emotionless statue that you think I am. I can laugh as well.”</p><p>“You should do it more often. I bet your full smile looks pretty,” he says with a smirk.</p><p>Seonghwa rolls his eyes. He should be expecting this kind of commentaries from him by now, but they always get him. “I’ll laugh when I have to.”</p><p>Joong grins as he takes a sip of his glass, one that he must have taken when Seonghwa was not looking at him. </p><p>“How is your brother by the way? I haven’t seen him around,” he tries to change the topic so that Seonghwa pays attention to him. And even though he knows what his intentions are with that question, he cannot help but show him his concern.</p><p>Seonghwa sighs. “I don’t know. I would like to know as well. He is not on his best day.”</p><p>“Did something happen?” He asks. He looks genuinely worried, contrary to what Seonghwa expected from him. But then he remembers that a friend of his was also involved in his brother's problem.</p><p>“I thought you might have guessed something already,” he responds. He does not want to go into detail, not when there is so many people around. So he just says that, hoping he would understand what he means.</p><p>“I’ve been quite busy these days, so I haven’t been checking on my friend. But now that you mention it, he looked kind of sad today. I thought he was just nervous, but there must have been something more,” he says taking another sip of his drink. There is definitely something more, but he, just like Seonghwa, knows better than to just spit out the real reason.</p><p>Seonghwa nods. “Woo wasn’t feeling very well either.”</p><p>“They’ll find a way to figure it out,” he says absentmindedly. Out of a sudden, he looks less excited than usual. Seonghwa would even dare to say he is distracted. He must be worried about his friend, as he did not know what happened between him and Wooyoung. Or maybe he is just imagining ideal scenarios in his head, one can never tell with him.</p><p>Seonghwa, however, could not agree less with his statement. Knowing his brother and how stubborn he is, he could find a way to get away with what he wanted. But given the circumstances, that would not be the wisest decision to make. “It would be better if they found a way to forget.”</p><p>Joong snorts as if he had said something funny. “You’re so pessimistic.”</p><p>“I would say realist,” he corrects him. He had never thought of himself as a pessimist, but rather someone with his feet on the ground. And the fact that he does not take him seriously somehow annoys him.</p><p>“You too are aware of the world we live in,” he adds. Because he knows Joong is not a fool, although he acts foolishly most of the time.</p><p>“I am. But contrary to you, I believe there is room for change.”</p><p>Seonghwa clicks his tongue in disbelief of the other’s childish aspirations. “Keep on dreaming.”</p><p>Hongjoong chuckles. “My dreams are not of revolution, princess.”</p><p>“Then what do you dream of?” the Winter fae raises an eyebrow, curious about his answer as he made it sound so interesting.</p><p>Joong smirks and Seonghwa's heart skips a beat. Whatever he is about to say, he is probably not going to like it.</p><p>“You in lace. It looks pretty good on you in my dreams, but I’m sure it looks better in real life.”</p><p>Seonghwa rolls his eyes and looks the other way. Of course he would come up with something like that, and he had just fallen in his trap like he always does. The worst part is that his face is burning, but he will not allow the other to know that he has managed to make him blush like crazy. That would only boost his ego. And it is not as if he has taken his comment as a compliment. Because… it is not. Right?</p><p>“I wasn’t referring to that, you pervert. I don’t know why I waste my time talking with you. We never have a serious conversation.”</p><p>“Seriousness is overrated. I prefer having fun,” he grins. Seonghwa looks back at him with a disgusted face, and that seems to make him laugh. Either that or that he has noticed Seonghwa’s face is not as pale as usual despite his attempts to hide it.</p><p>However, Joong’s laughter dies as soon as his eyes fall on the crowd. He seems to be looking for someone, or rather, observing someone.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” Seonghwa asks.</p><p>Hongjoong then blinks a few times and returns to their conversation. “I just… Need to go. I have to take care of something,” he says hurriedly.</p><p>He leaves his cup on a nearby table and rushes into the crowd without looking back. “It was nice talking to you, Hwa. Hope we see each other later.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so enthusiastic about it,” he replies, but he is not sure his words have reached him as he disappears in the mass of people in no time.</p><p>Something must have got into him. Or maybe he has found another prey to play with. Whatever it is his reason to leave so fast, Seonghwa does not care. However, it was nice to have a little conversation with someone that does not look at him with despise, and although he is never going to admit it, he would not mind to spend a little bit more time with the puck in this unpalatable social circus.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone is gathered around the long table in the center of the ballroom. The servants have made a great effort setting it as swift as lightning while people kept dancing and chatting here and there. It was not there before when the guests arrived, but the tradition was to make a toast at a table, so when it was almost time, the servants prepared it to the last detail. And soon, a dinner consisting on the host Court most famous dishes will be served. Just right after San makes his toast.</p><p>However, even though everything is ready, he cannot start yet. He has to wait until the yellow moon reaches its peak, as it is the tradition. And also, everyone needs to be present. The Crown Prince of the Winter Court has still not made an appearance, which San finds extremely rude on his behalf. What is it so important that he has to offend his people this way? San is surely not having the best day of his life, and yet, there he is, trying to remain composed and following his duty. Should his counterpart not do the same thing? He bets he has not had a worse day than his.</p><p>Matching San’s feeling about the Winter heir, Queen Wheein looks utterly irritated over the absence of his youngest son in such an important event. The Winter Queen has been trying all night to keep a straight face, but now that the moment is so close she cannot hold his anger anymore.</p><p>Seeing her son is not where he should be and there is not a sign that he will, Queen Wheein approaches the Summer Prince.</p><p>“You shall start when the moon reaches its peak. It doesn’t matter whether my son is here or not,” she says, although San is having a hard time trying to hear her since she is speaking in a quiet voice. She must not want to make everyone aware that the Winter Prince is still missing even though it is an open secret.</p><p>“Are you sure, Your Majesty?” he insists. He does not want to get in trouble for starting the ceremonial toast without one of the most important people that should be present is still absent. However, the queen does not seem to care about it as she nods in response. Then, she leaves to take her seat at the edge of the table.</p><p>Both queens are occupying the seats at the edges, and the rest of the nobles are on the sides of the table: one side for those of the Winter Court and the other for the Summer Court. If anybody asked San, he would say that the picture that it created, rather than celebrate peace, it depicts conflict, as every seelie is facing their rivals but never merging with them.</p><p>San, as the rightful heir and firstborn of the Summer Queen is sitting to the right of his mother, where he has a clear view of the whole table as well as the skylight in the ceiling where the moon is already showing. Taking a look at it, San realizes he should start his toast, but as it is his first time doing this, he is not sure whether he should get ready or not. He looks for a moment at the Winter Queen, who is already staring back at him, for approval. She nods her head once more indicating he can, indeed, get ready to start.</p><p>It is at this moment that Daehyun appears by his side and gives him the sacred goblet that King Oberon used to make the first toast in honor of their long awaited peace. As soon as it is in his hands, one of the servants standing by the walls hurries to fill it with nectar. The liquid almost spills from the jar as she is obviously nervous and everyone is watching her doing such a simple task but that it is so important today. However, she manages to finish her task without pouring a single drop of the precious golden liquid.</p><p>Once the goblet is full, San stands up to start his speech. He must admit that he is extremely nervous, although he is trying his best not to look anxious. If the banquet was held in the Summer Court, he would not be having such a hard time at the moment to find the words he had been practicing for so long. But the reality is that it is not, and he, as the guest and king-to-be, has to give his speech. He coughs to clear his voice, and with a confidence he actually does not have, he speaks.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished members of the nobility of the Courts. I, San, Crown Prince of the Summer Court, am asking you to raise your glasses this year for the first time at the peak of the honey moon to commemorate the peace restored thousands of years ago by our monarchs Oberon…” he glares to the side of the table where the Summer seelies are watching him, eyes completely focusing on him and sparkling at the mention of their beloved god-like King. “And Mab,” he now looks at the other side, where the Winter seelies are staring at him with little to no enthusiasm. Probably, they would rather hear their own Crown Prince speak about the Queen who ended years of war and devastation in their land, but instead there is this foreign boy, whom they do not respect nor they bother to show they do, pronouncing a speach they do not care about.</p><p>However, San is not going to let their disdainful stares affect him.</p><p>“We must remember tonight that nature, which we swore to protect, and the lives of our fellow seelies are above our differences. And that diplomacy can help us building a future for our nations rather than swords, which destroy them. We may not fall into those dark times again and it is our duty, as nobles and monarchs to prevent it from happening. I, as the future king of the Summer Court, promise to honor our ancient pact and keep improving everyday to be the leader my people needs, as well as I suppose the Crown Prince of the Winter Court will do.” He is supposed to take a pause at this for the Winter prince to answer briefly, but as he is not present, nor is he expected to appear anytime soon, he continues.</p><p>“So with the permission of our dear hostess Queen Wheein, I would like to ask you once more to raise your glassand face each other to celebrate the end of a war and the beginning of our peaceful era. Making a toast like the honey moon, so that our ways do not get lost in the dark. Like the river, so that our people will never be thirsty and every being around us will always be nourished. Let’s make a toast like a thunder…”</p><p>San’s speech is interrupted by a loud ‘thud’ that resonates all over the room, startling everyone. The source of the sound is no other than the royal guard’s spike at the entrance hitting the floor in order to announce someone’s arrival.</p><p>“Right Honorable Vice-Count Yeosang and His Royal Highness of the Winter Court Wooyoung.”</p><p>Of course, the timely newcomer had to be no other than the Crown Prince of the Winter Court. San is more than ready to give him a deathly glare the moment he shows up through the doors. However, nothing could have prepared him for what he is seeing right now.</p><p>His hand starts trembling holding the goblet, and without even realizing, he drops it on the table spilling the liquid all over the nearby guests. There are collective gasps and whispered murmurs, but San does not hear any of it. His head feels numb at the sight of a familiar face showing up at the ballroom’s doors. He suddenly cannot move nor speak. And if he could, he does not know what he could say or do. Out of all people in this world, he cannot believe that fate is so cruel to do this to him. To make him fall for a Winter fae. And not some Winter fae.</p><p>The Crown Prince of the Winter Court.</p><p>Boo, his Boo, is the Winter Prince.</p><p>
  <em>Wooyoung.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked the chapter and it made you want to read the rest of it. </p><p>See you (hopefully) soon.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are some things I would like you to know in this story:</p><p>'Puck' is not used as a person's name but as a noun and a title hold by someone. So, in this case, Hongjoong is the 'puck', and he has inherited this position from someone else.</p><p>'Fae' and 'seelie' are used as synonyms, but the second one is more likely to refer to groups or kinds. Every fae is a seelie in this fic. You will discover why later on.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you all liked this first chapter of the story and it encouraged you to read further. As I said before, I will post the next chapter soon.</p><p>Please, don't be shy to leave a comment or some kudos. I love to see your reactions, opinions and suggestions and it will encourage me to post more works. Thank you very much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>